Digi-Poke: World Collide
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: A strange vortex appear from nowhere in the Digital World, when all the DigiDestineds have somehow suck into an unknown vortex and somehow landing in a strange world with strange creature they'd never seen before in their life and somehow met a Pokémon Trainers. Until an old enemies is back and getting their revenge. Can the DigiDestineds team with the Pokémon Trainers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Pokémon**

**This is another crossover and this crossover, which I have been use for such a long time, in Digimon Pokémon crossover session, since I type The Hope Pokémon years ago, but I decided to move on, and focus some other stories for the time being. Anyway, I have done this crossover since. Yet, I decide to bring it back, because, well, I got a vision for creating this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope it will captivates on your likeness in the prologue event story.**

Prologue: Story recap.

In the beginning, Tai Kamiya along with his friends, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and TK along with their Digimon partners, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Patamon. Together, they are known as DigiDestineds, so that they will protect the Digital World from any certain threat. Ever since what happened in summer camp was total unexpected since what happened when this mystery aurora and then this mystery unknown tidal wave have somehow transport into remote world called Digital World and somehow met their partners in their different forms and somehow transform into different level when they take down that giant red-beetle that they have never seen before in their entire life.

And yet, lots of thing are happened since they encountered few Digimon, including their partners have somehow change into advance level like Agumon have somehow turn into Greymon and take down Shellmon. Gabumon turn into Garurumon when he use Howling Blaster on Seadramon's rampage from his distance. Biyomon turn into Birdramon who save everyone from mad, rampaging Meramon who somehow went into berserk and learn there is some kind of gear in black – Black Gear. Tentomon help everyone when he turn into Kabutiermon to stop control, annihilation Andromon, when Izzy found the power source that control him. Palmon turn into Togemon for stopping that soft toy-type Digimon who goes by the name Monzaemon and learn that he was control by the Black Gear. Gomamon rescue his partner from viral Unimon was control by the Black Gear when he turn into Ikkakumon to save him.

Yet, all but one, who wasn't Digivolve/Shinka into next champion, when they encountered their first Digimon villain name Devimon, a Fallen Angel, that none of them have no experience against the wrath of a Fallen Angel Digimon. Yet, there is hope of them, when the last one, Patamon, who finally Digivolve/Shinka into Angemon, yet it comes with a price to sacrifice himself, yet it leave TK with an emotional scar on him so that he will never forget what happen to him. However, his partner does return, but he reverted into a Digi-Egg, until this mysterious old man who somehow appear from nowhere and told them to find those Crest and Tags.

Yet, all of them got their own tag and crests from each different trait and all of them got names are Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Reliability and Hope. All seven crests to seven chosen DigiDestineds to make sure that the Digital World are safe from harm. Until, something is about to happened, when one of them, Tai, have somehow unlock his Crest of Courage to allow Greymon into MetalGreymon and stop Etemon. Yet he's somehow return home and manage to return back to the Digital World to find his friends and learn that all of them went to separate way.

That was few days ago before everyone got back together and yet only few have successful to Digivolve/Shinka into next level are Gabumon into WereGarurumon, Tentomon into MegaKabutiermon and lastly Biyomon into Garudramon. Yet they are now up against the worst of them all: Myotismon.

Until they'd learn that there is an eighth child, and who happen to be Tai's little sister, Kari and she is the wielder of Light and her partner is Gatomon in their hometown. Yet, two more DigiDestineds have successful to manage their to unlock their crests that Palmon is now Lillymon and Gomamon is now Zudomon. Yet, the battle is already begun in their home world, when Myotsimon is searching for the eighth child.

They did stop Myotismon, yet, one Digimon who sacrifice himself to protect the wielder of Light name Wizardmon, when Gatomon is now become Angewomon, when she use her deadly and the most dangerous attack of them all: Celestial Arrow when she strike him in full blast.

Until he's back and he's somehow made a comeback when he is now transforming into VenomMyotismon, a Mega-level Digimon, and he is way too strong to stop him. Yet Gennai, the old man who told them from the beginning that there is a prophecy about Light and Hope, have something to do with the Angel Digimon – Angemon and Angewomon. When they use arrow to launch at Tai and Matt to allow Agumon and Gabumon into Mega Digimon called WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to take down Myotismon new body, but he is too powerful, yet their crests have somehow unlock a new potential, that its somehow wrap around his gigantic body to restrain him so that he won't breaking free when MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon destroy him for good.

Until things got lot worst since what happened, when something happen to the sky, that mean the Digital World is calling out to them to return once more and this is the mark of Kari first appearance in the Digital World. Once they'd return, but a threat have already started, and they are called Dark Master and all of them are Mega-level Digimon.

This is bad for them. Since they'd encountered them, yet they are so strong. So strong, not even WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon couldn't stop the strongest and leader of all Dark Master: Piedmon, and thus the battle between the DigiDestineds between the Dark Master is just started on them.

Yet, WarGreymon took down two of them, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon and MetalGarurumon took down Puppetmon. All remain is Piedmon and he is unstoppable when he use a strange cloth that's somehow turn Tai and the others into key chains, all remain is TK, Kari and Patamon are the last remain stand. Patamon did Digivolve into Angemon, but Piedmon easily took him down so quickly, but TK won't give up, as long he got hope to support including his partner when Angemon finally Digivolve/Shinka into MagnaAngemon, when the final battle is almost near toward victory to all DigiDestineds.

When MagnaAngemon use his most powerful move of them all: Gate of Destiny when its somehow suck Piedmon pest problem called Vilemon. Once it sorted when two Mega Digimon use their attack and Piedmon is now entering the Gate so that he won't return once more.

This is now a victory to all DigiDestineds. Until another battle take place and this Digimon is very powerful to compare the others they'd fought, that this Digimon was built from all delete Digimon: Apocalymon.

* * *

Unknown to them, once the battle is still on-going, when things go wrong, when the MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny have somehow portal itself into the unknown distance and Piedmon have somehow got out into the open field and landing him, when the portal shut and close and dissolve into million pixel like glitter.

"Huh?" he confuse to know what is going on, when he look at the open field. "What in Digital World is going on here?"

He look at the quality of his surrounded and see lots of green grass with clear open sky in blue with white cloud.

"Well now," he rose up from his slight curiosity. "This is look promising, although, I am not fond with green grass and the sky. I prefer dark or light grey with excellent dull rock from my support income. Yet, the last thing I remember it was those brats DigiDestineds have somehow defeated me!" he yell out from his furious when he remember what happened in the Digital World when he was so close to obtain all DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners all remain is small children and one remain Digimon. Except he didn't that another DigiDestineds got something else to, before she got there just in time, yet he remember correctly that he fought one Digimon who easily defeated is Angemon, yet he's somehow turn into MagnaAngemon. And the last thing he saw, when MagnaAngemon use Gate of Destiny when WarGreymon shove him into the gate, until he's somehow end up in the unknown distance that he have no idea what's location he's standing on. That is the final memory from what he saw on the other day since. "Those two Mega-level Digimon have somehow overpower me and yet I'll never forgive on that Angel Digimon who goes by the name MagnaAngemon when he use the Gate of Destiny on me to transport this world. I'll find a way, so that I will get my revenge on them including the boy who wield the Crest of Hope," he clenches his fist together in tight squeeze so that he will have his revenge on them.

Yet unknown to him, when a voice said to him, from his sudden behind.

"Well, well," a voice said, that Piedmon knows that voice from anywhere from here. Yet he thought he was destroyed. "Another Digimon have stumble upon another world contain falsehood Digimon in this pitiful world. It has been too long Piedmon."

As Piedmon quickly look behind him, when his eyes are almost bulge that he couldn't believe his own eyes. "You!" he cried out to him. "That is impossible! I thought you were destroyed!"

"Indeed I am."

"How is that possible that you are still alive? Oh, never mind about that from your excusive to know how you survive," Piedmon didn't really care to know about all this. "And yet, what is this place and why you said falsehood Digimon? I thought this is the Digital World."

"This place is not home to all Digimon, since the moment I arrive here to this strange world," a dark voice said to him by explain. "This place contain strange creature like I have never seen anything like this before, when they said out in strange-coding talking."

"What do you mean strange-coding talking?" Piedmon is not sure from what he said.

"No idea, yet this place is where human and falsehood Digimon are living together in peace and harmony," a dark figure said to him once more, when shiver down from a figure that Piedmon know who that voice. "Living together in peace, how gullible they can be."

"You're telling me," Piedmon agree with him. "Living together in peace is not my nature, that I prefer terror and torture from my specialise since I look at them. Yet, this falsehood Digimon from what you say, what are they by any chance?"

"Oh, you will see," a dark figure said to him with a wicked grin. "Knowing this world is not what you have expected since you got here, Piedmon. Yet this place is not like you never seen before from your own eyes that contain falsehood-Digimon and then we will find a way to get our revenge on the DigiDestineds, yet, right after we can conquer this world from your admiring likeness."

And then Piedmon smile at the dark figure. Yet he love this plan, so that he can get his revenge including that Angel Digimon for good including those Mega-level Digimon as well and then conquer this world as well, when he said, "You got yourself a deal, yet this world from what you said to me, does sound look fun. But before I could return to our world, show this place from what I am not familiar with, so that we can crush them once and fall all.

"You got yourself a deal, Piedmon," dark figure said to him.

And thus, the alliance have just started. So that a Dark Figure and Piedmon will conquer this unknown world contain false-Digimon with pocket and monster that live in the human world. Yet the human and 'falsehood-Digimon' have no idea what's lurk in Pokémon world.

* * *

**Who is that Dark Figure and yet Piedmon knows who that figure is? Find out in another event Digimon and Pokémon crossover!**

**Yet this is just a prologue in following recap session.**

**Okay, that is total unexpected that Piedmon have somehow entering the Pokémon World and yet this dark figure call Pokémon 'falsehood-Digimon' from what the figure believe since the moment 'it' arrive in Pokémon world in unknown reason. I can't tell who the figure is, so it is a complete quiet. Once the enemy revealed to the DigiDestineds and Pokémon trainers and yes, they will Ash and his friends are in there as well. Don't worry about it.**

**Anyway Chapter 1 is going to be a while that a strange appear in unknown reason and please don't judge nor critic on my writing, look at my profile for further understand, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and Digimon.**

**Hello reader, I am back and yet it has been a week since I publish this great chapter. Yet it took me a while to think to know what happen next. Yet sometime there is a writer block that is a slight mix-up, true story. And yet, I finally done chapter 1 of this latest story and yes, it took me a while to sort thing out for a bit. Anyway, I do hope you will captivates on your likeness on this chapter, so that it will make you very interesting when you read it.**

Chapter 1: An Unknown Vortex

Victory have won to the DigiDestineds that they'd defeated Apocalymon and yet it was a tough one to stop him, knowing he was born and created from deleted Digimon from all many battle in the Digital World and his power is far beyond to all Digimon, not even WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon couldn't withstand against him as well. Yet Apocalymon have somehow destroy their crests and tags as well, when he burst it into millions of pixel data, so that mean they are no longer to use their crests to allow their Digimon into their Ultimate-level or even Mega-level as well.

Until Apocalymon use his power to delete and expose both human and Digimon together since the moment they'd first arrive into the unknown world. Until they'd come back and yet their partners are now return into their Ultimate and Mega-level to take him down for good, so that he won't return for good, that victory is now over and the DigiDestineds have won the battle for good.

The DigiDestineds are Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari and TK.

Tai or Taichi who clearly to be the leader of all DigiDestineds, which, none of them didn't make a vote to allow him to become a leader of all DigiDestineds. He got spikey brown hair with brown eyes, tan colour and wear his trademark goggle on his forehead over a blue headband and sport a blue t-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest and three buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wear brown cargo short, a black armband on his left arm, white gloves, whitish-blue loose socks with blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on him.

Matt is also the same age as well, with light skin, spiky blond hair – spikey as ever and blue eyes and wear sleeveless green turtleneck, brown gloves, navy blue jeans, dark brown shoes with grey soles.

Sora is a tomboy style, yet with lightly tanned colour with orange hair and maroon eyes on her and she's wearing a yellow sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a white collar with a triangle under it and ruff on the bottom. She also wears her red gloves, blue jeans with a pink belt with a pouch, dark grey sneakers with crimson highlights and lightning bolts on the soles and blue beanie with a cyan brim and straps

Izzy is less year to compare three other DigiDestineds with light skin short, spiky red hair, thick eyebrows and dark eyes and wear orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks and purple and grey shoes with yellow lightning motif.

Mimi is the same age of Izzy, slightly taller than him, with long, wavy light brown and match to her as well and wear a western-style red dress with buttoned poncho, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around her wrists, pink socks and brown and white shoes and wear her signature large pink cowgirl hair with white drawstring.

Joes is older to Tai and the others, in fact he is the oldest of them all as part of the DigiDestineds that he got short blue hair and black eyes with large glasses and tall height and yet he got green watch on his left wrist in addition to a yellow wristband on the right and he wear white-purple short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vets with blue trimmings, dark grey trousers with cobalt blue socks that reaches up to his knees with red and white boots.

Kari or Hikari is Tai's little sister and she is eight years old with short brown hair and matching brown eyes and yet she's wear pale yellow sleeveless shirt with two white buttons, pale pink neckerchief, hot pink pants with white shocks and red and white sneakers and lastly she wear a whistle on her neck.

And lastly there's TK, yet his full name is Takeru and yet he's little brother of Matt with same hair colour and same eyes colour as well. Yet he is wearing green vest over light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow shock and green and white strapped tennis shoes and wear an odd green with a blue gemstone like sapphire that's shape like an oval.

They have all success and won the battle against Apocalymon with the help from their Digimon partners, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. Together, no threats are no match the power of the DigiDestineds, as know they got their traits emotions, nothing can not be stop on them, as long they got hope to support.

Yet this is a well-earn victory to the DigiDestineds.

"I can be that we have won the battle!" Tai exclaimed out.

"Indeed," Matt agree with him. "That battle was the toughest of them all. Who know that he got so many Digimon from their deleted data?"

"You're telling me," said Tai, yet he agree on him since he learn that Apocalymon got many delete data on him. "Anyway, we won the battle! How cool is that?"

"Well, to be fair that this is quite an epic battle to stop Apocalymon," Sora admit from an epic battle. "Yet, we did manage to stop him."

"I'm glad that's over with," Mimi is now feel relief since what happen today including rustle some Digimon ally before she manages to stop Piedmon at the end. "I really need some vacation to take some R&R like traveling in Hawaii."

"What's a Hawaii?" Palmon is not sure from what her partner said.

"It's an island that's further across our homeland and well near toward America," Sora explain to her.

"I'd see," Palmon. "I wish I could go there."

Mimi almost giggle out. "I promise you. You will love it, when we get there, so that you get lots of sunlight on your nice flower petal."

"Really?" Palmon's voice is getting excited to hear.

"Trust me, you will love it," Mimi promise her, hoping she will take her one day, when she will go back to her home again. If her parents agree to bring her Digimon partner to came along.

"I hope you will bring your sun cream with you, Mimi," Joe said to her. "After all, it is a very hot country."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Joe," said Mimi. "Besides, you did amazing with your reliability and trustworthy and rustle up our old Digimon friends so that we can take down that mad clown. Good riddance I won't say."

"Tell me about it," Sora agree with her. Ever since they first Piedmon while ago since they got back to the Digital World when Myotismon is searching for the eighth child who happen to be Kari – Tai's little sister and who wield the Crest of Light and learn that Gatomon is actually Kari missing Digimon partner. After they manage and successive to stop Myotismon and another form level of his, when they are now return to the Digital World and face the unstoppable Dark Masters and all of them are Mega-level Digimon.

"Good thing that Piedmon is gone for good," said Tai. "That WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who stop him for good."

"Actually, it was MagnaAngemon who stop him, Tai," Matt clarified to him. "MagnaAngemon is the only Digimon who can stop him, you should give my little brother a credit and his partner, knowing they are the only one who never achieve."

"Yeah," Sora agree with him. "TK and Patamon deserve the most. Why do you already bring that WarGreymon is clearly the victor on Piedmon? Don't tell me that you are completely jealous are you not?"

"Me? Envy on MagnaAngemon for stealing WarGreymon glory?" Tai disbelief to himself. "Never I won't never make a lie on TK's partner. After all, he did stop Devimon from the beginning."

"Which we promise to never speak about him," Matt interrupted him. "You know what happen to my brother to hear that name when he watches Angemon sacrifice himself in front of him."

"Until he's come back, right?" Gabumon said to him. Knowing he was there on File Island and saw Patamon's Digi-Egg right in front of TK since they defeated Devimon.

"Indeed," Matt confirm to him. "Yet, we refuse to never speak about it. It will give him an emotional scar."

"That battle was horrifying to him," Mimi said out. "No eight-year old shouldn't watch this battle, it will give him nightmare to him. Good thing he didn't get one. Besides, Matt is right, TK and Patamon should give him more credit."

"For once, I have to agree on Mimi's word," Izzy agree with her. "You should give them more credit. Not give it to yourself of course. After all, MagnaAngemon is the only one who stop Piedmon when he use that move. Give to yourself is a bad influence on the person who defeated the last Dark Master is clearly unforgiveable. Best, have you forgot that TK is the only one who stop well – you know what I mean? And yet Angemon somehow less weaken to Myotismon before Angewomon appear. You need to understand Tai that giving to yourself will make you a lie-hero."

"That's sound a little to harsh, if you ask me," said Tentomon.

"To be honest, that if does seem sound to be harsh," Izzy admit when he looks at him. "But you should give to TK," he look back to Tai. "After all, he is the last one who achieve it."

"Okay, okay," Tai have to agree from what they are saying, when he halt them, "MagnaAngemon does stop Piedmon for good. But you forget that Agumon who turn into WarGreymon who defeated MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon."

"And my MetalGarurumon defeated Puppetmon," Matt add on.

"True," said Tai. "But I will give you credit for stopping that puppet."

"Thank," Matt thanking Tai about defeated Puppetmon. Ever since WarGreymon stop MetalSeadramon, when they somehow met Puppetmon. Matt still got some issue since what happen with him, when he used his little brother as a playmate for sport. Luckily that his little brother is still alive and well. Still he got some issue with him and with the help from MetalGarurumon that's stop him for good.

"Then it decided that MagnaAngemon is the only one who defeated Piedmon," Sora make an official declare, and the others agree as well, that MagnaAngemon is the only one who stop Piedmon. Despite that MagnaAngemon is an Ultimate-level Digimon, yet, he got one move that no Digimon should never wield it: Gate of Destiny and it is very powerful to wield to it.

Once the DigiDestineds have fully agree that MagnaAngemon, yet Tai on the other hand that he is slight jealous that WarGreymon is strong enough against Piedmon. But he will learn about giving credit to someone who got clear advance. After all he is the leader – which no one didn't vote for him as the leader of the gang- but he is the first one who got his first crest – the Crest of Courage.

Once the settle is already decided, yet unknown to them, that something happen to the sky and no one didn't see it to know what happen to the sky. When the sky is slowly change shape into something more that blinded to the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners.

What is going on in the Digital World?

* * *

TK along with his friend Kari and their Digimon partners Patamon and Gatomon have decide to wonder to explore in the Digital World, yet they got their elder brother to not wonder off in the Digital World, who know what's lurking in the Digital World, in case there is a problem like any remain from the Dark Master followers have somehow survive the purge. Yet, so far that the land is now secure to make sure that peace is well secure.

Both of them wield different traits from their crests are Light and Hope, yet their partners can Digivolve/Shinka into Angemon and Angewomon, yet they'd believe that their partners is special when they'd become Angel Digimon in the Digital World. Yet according to Gennai after the event what happen that Angel Digimon are extremely rare in the Digital World and very rare to allow Digimon to Digivolve/Shinka into Angel Digimon.

So basically, that Patamon and Gatomon are very special contain a holy data within them to make look special, yet Angel Digimon are very powerful to withstand against the living darkness.

The two youngest DigiDestineds keep on wonder in the forest, to make sure they don't get lose, when suddenly –

"Achoo!" TK sneeze out from his mouth.

"Ew!" Kari almost disgust that TK have somehow sneeze from his mouth. "You are worse than my brother who's doing that."

"Sorry, Kari," TK apologize to her when he's rubbing his nose. "It like someone who talking to me or something that I have no idea what's going on here."

"Beat me," she replied to him, while they keep on exploring in the main forest in the Digital World along with their Digimon partners as well.

"I can't believe that we finally defeat Piedmon for good," Kari is pleased to hear it. "That clown is nothing more than a bully, although, he is kind of scary."

"You're telling me," said TK. "That clown turns our brother into keychain when he use that strange white cloth that somehow transform them like I don't know a magician or something?"

"What is a magician, TK?" Patamon asking him.

"Well, a magician when they do some clever magic tricks on show-and-tell with excellent magical ability," TK explain to him. "Yet from my mum said to me that she's don't believe on magic, yet she's more like facts prove, which I have no idea what she means."

"Well, I thought that magic is fun," said Kari. "Yet Piedmon could be a magician, which I have no idea how he obtains them in the first place. Good thing that MagnaAngemon use his power to restore them with incredible healing ability. Who know that MagnaAngemon got something incredible power to compare Angemon?"

"Well to be honest that I didn't know Angemon can achieve his next level," TK admit to her and Gatomon. "Yet, I didn't know there is MagnaAngemon that Angemon can turn into him."

"Well, I do," Gatomon said to him and explain from what TK talking about. "MagnaAngemon is your Angemon's ultimate-level and it's very rare to accept that your Angemon can achieve his form. Yet MagnaAngemon is greater than all Angel Digimon, well, equal to compare Angewomon of course, but that attack he used against Piedmon is called Gate of Destiny. A powerful, but dangerous move that he's ever wields it: The Gate and it is extremely very powerful."

"How come that Gate is clearly powerful?" Kari asking her partner. Clearly, she have no information to know more about Digimon and Digital World, well, apart from her brother of course when he explain to her what really happen in the Digital World and his incredible adventure as well. But she never heard about that Gate since MagnaAngemon use it.

"Well, according to the local or legend that MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny can seal any Digimon from further distance or they say that it is a portal from another dimension," Gatomon explain to him and Kari. "No one knows how powerful that gate really is, only MagnaAngemon can use that move and furthermore it is very powerful to master that Gate."

"Wow," both youngest are now surprise out that they have no idea that MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny can be very powerful.

"That is so cool, to use it, Patamon," TK said to his partner Patamon, who flapping his bat-like wings.

"Well, it is very dangerous to use it," said Patamon is high voice to him. "Besides, if I were MagnaAngemon, that the Gate is clearly powerful to use it, good thing that MagnaAngemon is the only Digimon who ever wield it."

"Indeed," Gatomon confirm to him. "MagnaAngemon is the only Digimon who ever wield it."

"Wow," both DigiDestineds of the youngest are now surprise and learning about MagnaAngemon's power. Yet, they did saw him using that move and somehow drag those Vilemon and Piedmon too, with the help from WarGreymon and MetalGreymon of course. Still, they won and yet Piedmon is now forever good.

Yet peace and harmony are now well instore so that no evil shall never be return to the Digital World for total annihilation or taking control. As long, the DigiDestineds are protect from any certain threat. Nothing can not be stop for good.

Once the youngest keep on exploring in the Digital World, knowing the forest contain so many beautiful different colour of green. Good thing that the Digital World have fully restore and reverted anything the way it should be, until unknown to them, while they keep on walking, when something wrong with the sky, when it make a sudden transformation when it spinning like circle, including the circle as well are also spinning too. Did something happen to the Digital World, to cause of all this? Or was there another enemy have somehow appeared that the DigiDestineds are up against someone they didn't know about it? Or was it a new threat so that the DigiDestineds are tiredly no match against someone who got superior powerful move, like someone who beyond Apocalymon?

The question is, what is going on in the Digital World and why the sky is now becoming a whirling vortex in sudden nowhere? This is not good for the DigiDestineds. Whatever that vortex mean, this is ill news for them.

* * *

Old Gennai, who helping with the DigiDestineds for very long time since the moment he first spoken to them on File Island after they defeated Devimon and told them to locate those tags and crests, yet all of them found them, well, basically that Sora didn't locate her own Crest that Datamon have somehow obtain the last one in unknown reason. Yet he is vert glad the DigiDestineds got them all and told them about the Eighth DigiDestineds, which it was locate in the human world, where the children live.

And also he told them about the prophecy about Light and Hope to stop the ultimate threat have unleashed upon the human world.

Gennai's job is too make sure that the Digital World are secure and make sure that peace are well secure. Of course he was surprise that he didn't know that Piedmon and the others Dark Masters have somehow return since the Original DigiDestineds with the power of Harmonious One, yet they become God in the Digital World that represent the North, South, East and West. Until they somehow reborn from the ashes itself and yet they re-construction their base and form a mountain call Spiral Mountain, luckily, the DigiDestineds stop them for good and told them about one more threat and that Digimon who none other than Apocalymon.

Despite he was too old for that matter, but he does give the DigiDestineds some advice and important to guide them about protect and making sure that the Digital World need to be in balance. Yet, he miss being young with his forever famous light brown hair and indigo eyes, until he is now old man, with grey small ponytail with large grey mustache and wearing a dark blue and thin, pale red line on his robe with three different straps on his weight and two that joint together on his shoulder pad with pale red with silver grey boot like a commando with black socks on it. And lastly, he wears same colour gloves with two small yellow dot that attach on it, including four others as well that's lowering toward half of his legs.

Old Gennai sure know what he is doing to make sure that peace is now secure and hoping he will revert back to his normal self once more. So that he will show them his true self and explain to them what's happen since the event of Myotismon's castle – before it was Myotismon's castle when Piedmon storm the place and steal those crests.

But for now, he is hope that one day he will regain his younger self once more, so that he will make a watchful eye in the Digital World, in case there is a problem. When he looks at his fish are swimming inside his water house as a perfect hide out for him, so that no one can't locate his home, except the DigiDestineds of course.

"Now that the Digital World have fully restored once more," he said to himself in wiser voice. "I hope that one day I will regain my normal self again, unlike what happened years ago to make sure that the eggs are well protected, until I drop one by ancient. At least Gatomon have found her partner. Besides, there is no possible threat have never been revealed, so that the evil is now forever gone for good. So that peace will restore as it once before since the Rise of Darkness in 700 Years of Darkness, when the human switch off all communication since the outcome in the war event, until hope have fully restored since The Rise of Light that shine upon to all Digimon in the Digital World. But that was many years ago since the human wars are now finish. Thank goodness that the war is now over and peace fully restored, so that the balance in the Digital World is now secure with the help from Libra of course. Now the matter is well behind a-put. Yet the DigiDestineds need to go back home, so that they're parents would be worry on them. But for now, I need to tell them that-"

Until a klaxon alarm have somehow trigger off in unknown reason. That Gennai have no idea what's going on, could some Digimon have locate his hideout? No, this is far worst from what Gennai hear that alarm and it is not perimeter alarm, yet the alarm is something much worst from what Gennai hearing it.

"What is going on?" he said to himself in sudden panic. "Why my alarm makes a sudden trigger that something wrong in the Digital World? Unless of course there is a no threat have revealed to the Digital World, unless some remain follower from the Dark Master or loyal to Myotismon. But all the Black Gear are now extinct for good. Or was there any last remain from Devimon's Black Gear? It's possible. Yet, I need to know what is going on, to know what when wrong in the Digital World and fast."

He quickly run as fast as he could, despite he's old, yet he still got some energy left so that he can run as fast as he could. Once he arrive at the main sentinel computers that contains well over 1000 digital system that could every single Digimon, yet, most of them were destroyed since what happened in the past that it cannot revive from lost archive, that most data were forbidden and some were very powerful Digimon that's besides few strongest Digimon in the Digital World.

Once Gennai arrive at the main centre computer and quickly press on the main keypad to see what is going on in the Digital World. Hoping he will fine the answer of this matter solution. Sure, the DigiDestineds save the Digital World and their home of course and they'd manage to unlock their traits to allow their Digimon partners into their ultimate and mega-level as well. Yet, it was completely different to compare the Original DigiDestineds from the past. Still, he is more concern to know what is going on in the Digital World, once he keep on typing on the main keypad to see what make a sudden alarm in the Digital World. Hoping he will find the answer when he look at the main screen for close examination.

"My goodness," a breathless voice take place on him from what he look at the main screen that he couldn't believe his own eyes, when he saw a strange-unknown vortex that appear from the sky. "Extraordinary, yet, very curious to see my own eyes to see a strange portal that appear from nowhere. But why my alarm make a sudden tic? What is the reason that allow me to warn me about-? Oh no," Gennai found his own solution, when he figure out in his own head. "That portal is not like nothing from what it's seem. This portal is a gateway and I have no information is know where that portal is. Whoever make this portal, is bad news to all DigiDestineds. If they make it safe of course, otherwise they will be blow away like nothing they won't experience it before. Let's hope that Tai and the others are safe, so that they won't blow away or better suck inside this strange vortex."

Gennai is correct for the time being. Yet he have got zero experience to learn about strange vortex is too know where it is going, but he is very confidence on the DigiDestineds matter and their partners as well. Hoping they will make it out there alive. Can the DigiDestineds successful and avoid the strange vortex that appear from the sky? Only time will, when he look at the main monitor for good reviewing.

* * *

Back in the main forest when thing are not good for the DigiDestineds and their partners, before the disaster take place on them including that strange vortex from out of nowhere, which none of them, the younger DigiDestineds TK and Kari along with their partner Patamon and Gatomon have decide to sitting that's near toward the open lake in excellent clear blue colour with excellent clear surrounding when they look at it, yet this place from what they standing on it is peaceful and calmful.

They could play the water, but they don't bring their swimming clothing, yet they could do skinny dipping, but it would be embarrassing on them, to see them naked each other, knowing that TK is a boy and Kari is girl, from what they know about it, which it will lead them embarrassing from they know about it. But instead they decide to sit down at the bottom of the tree to get some rest and relaxation, knowing the threat is now over in the Digital World. They could stay little bit longer so that they can play more Digimon, hoping any of them are cute and cuddly. Besides, being a DigiDestineds is to make sure that no evil will never step foot upon the Digital World, so that peace will be restore once more. Once the youngest DigiDestineds are enjoy their relaxation and getting some rest and decide to get some sleep, when all but sudden when an unexpected gust of wind that appear from nowhere forever reason and it somehow slight blow off Kari's cute when she quickly awoken her eyes and said,

"Hey, what gives?" she quickly said out, that she's got have sworn that someone is touching her. But there is no one there, except the wind from what she felt it.

TK is slowly waken up, when he's rubbing his eye and said. "What going on, Kari?" he said to her in tiredly voice, when their partners have somehow woken up as well from all these commotions.

"I could have sworn that someone is touching me, yet it was the wind who's doing it," she replied to him.

"More like someone who ruining my cat nap," said Gatomon, when she's rub her eyes. And yet Patamon make a yawn from his lovely long sleep.

"Sorry about that," Kari apologise to them. When a slow-heavy wind have somehow a current rapidly, when something is not right in the Digital World, when both of them are holding on.

"Hey, what gives?" TK shout out to know why a wind make a powerful gust, when he's holding his favourite hat and his partner as well.

"What with that wind, anyway?" Kari is not sure what is going on, when she's quickly cover her eyes, so that the dust won't go toward it, including she too holding her partner as well.

"I don't know," TK yell out, while the current wind is still too strong. "We need to find Matt and the others!"

"I don't know, we can make it, TK," Kari is not sure since the wind is still making that rapid sound. "This wind is clearly too powerful from what I look at it."

"You're telling me," TK said to her.

Until a powerful wind have somehow increase even further up like a sudden hurricane sound, when all of them quickly cover their eyes. When all but sudden when a strange wormhole appear from nowhere, when they quickly look up in the sky.

"What is that?" TK exclaim out.

"I don't know TK," Kari replied out, when all of them look at this strange unknown in bright white colour with very thin blue colour vein-like that make a swallowing effort, that they have never seen anything like before in their entire life. When all of them quickly up in act of caution and then they quickly hold on to make sure they don't let go.

Whoever making that powerful wind must something to do with that strange wormhole that appear out of nowhere. And who whoever create this, this is very bad new to them as well. Can both of them hold on to their dear life, before they will suck into a strange wormhole that appear from the sky? Can they survive the outcome of this magnitude? Clearly, they have no idea who create this wormhole forever reason. This is bad new for the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners, if they can find the source of this madness, if there is one.

Meanwhile, that Tai and the others are heading toward the same destination where TK and Kari are going there, after a small discussion about who is the victor between WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon, yet they make an official declare that MagnaAngemon is the only one who stop Piedmon in the first place, before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon comes along. As for Tai, well, he is slightly jealous that WarGreymon should be the victor, although that he was trap in keychain since TK and Kar told them what just happened when MagnaAngmon used Magna Antidote to restore them.

But he does have admit that MagnaAngemon should be victories including TK, knowing he is the last one who allow Angemon into his next level to stop Piedmon at Spiral Mountain. Yet it was WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who finish him off, but it was MagnaAngemon who use that move from the beginning. So basically, that MagnaAngemon is the victor. Which it does make sense for him, so that he will give credit

Once they keep walking toward the direction, when suddenly.

"Hey," one of them cried out, who happen to be Sora, when she quickly call out to the others. "Look up there!"

As she point it out toward the sky, when Tai and the others look up when they saw a strange wormhole in the sky, when a confusion take place on them.

"What is that thing?" Mimi said it out.

"It's a wormhole," Izzy answer out.

"What's a wormhole?" Izzy's partner who happen to be Tentomon, that he is not sure from what his partner said it out.

Wormhole was known as Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a speculative structure linking from the disparate point in spacetime and based on Einstein field equations that a wormhole can be visualized as a tunnel with two ends at separate point," Izzy explain to him about the strange wormhole. "But, what its doing here in the Digital World?" a curiosity take place on him, that he have no idea what a living wormhole that appear in the Digital World.

"Well, I'm not an expert, yet from what I know that wormhole is a portal so that I can transport to anywhere in miles distance," said Joe. "Although you does have a point about this strange wormhole."

"Maybe that it is time for you guys to go home?" Gomamon guess out, knowing this is a final goodbye for them, since the threat is now over.

"It's possible," Izzy replied. "But something bugging me when I look at it, that the colour is bright white with very thin blue colour vein, that everything what happen the last time, when Tai and MetalGreymon have swallow inside and yet he's somehow come back in few day times. But this is not what I remember since I saw the last time. So, what it doing here in the Digital World?"

"I don't know, if I were you Izzy," Tai said to him. "Yet, it is heading toward Kari and TK."

"Not good," Matt is almost exclaimed out, yet he is calm and mature level without spoil his coolness. "I'm sure that they'd hold on, who know what that wormhole can led to."

"You may onto something," Izzy agree with him. "No one knows where the portal is leading to, that no expert couldn't figure what is the other side, some say that if anyone goes inside that wormhole will be forever trap there for good."

"There's no time for explanation from your knowledge expert Izzy," Tai almost flip out to him. "That we need to get Kari and TK, before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'before it's too late'?" Sora is little puzzle from what Tai said. "And yet, it is not very nice on Izzy when he said something to us about this natural wormhole. Besides he does have a point about trapping and no way alive."

"Yeah," Biyomon agree with her. "Shame on you. Although, I am puzzled about this strange wormhole that no Digimon expert couldn't figure it out. But really, shame on you. Apologise to him, right this instance."

"Okay, Biyomon. Settle down," Sora calm her partner down.

Tai exhaust out from his mouth, knowing this is a serious matter, knowing he want to save his little sister. But first he need to apologise to him. "Sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get my little sister safe from that strange wormhole over there."

"That's okay," Izzy accepted his apologise. "But why do you mean before it's too late?" he use the same method from what Sora talking about it.

"Well, this strange wind that something appear from that direction," Matt explain to him and the others. "Yet, this side doesn't have one since we keep on walking, is that wired enough?"

"To be honest, you does have a point about all this," Izzy agree on him, about this strange unknown phenomenal since the moment he saw an aurora in the sky and this strange tidal wave as well. Knowing this is a similar event what happened the last time, when he met to summer camp with his friends, before the event in the Digital World.

"Then let's go," Tai quickly said to them.

When all of them agree on him with a simple nod, when all of them quickly heading toward the direction where Kari and TK along with Patamon and Gatomon are staying there. Can they make there in time before it's too late? Only time will tell, if they get there on time.

* * *

Back there: the two DigiDestineds are their Digimon partners are now in a struggle to hold on, that the wind have somehow change into a powerful hurricane without knowing why or how a wind can change thing is beyond their imagination is too know why. Yet something happen to the lake and the forest as well that the water is now waving so rapidly and yet few tree have somehow knock it off and yet few tree have some flow toward an unknown portal, yet some of them are barely hold on, while the two youngest DigiDestineds are hold on, including their Digimon partners as well.

This is not good for them at all.

"Hold on, Kari!" TK cried out to her, while he's holding the same tree and also holding on his partner Patamon as well.

Yet Kari is holding on as well, including Gatomon as well. Yet all of them are trying to hold on, hoping their brother will show up including their friends and their Digimon partners as well. Otherwise all four of them will blow toward this strange unknown vortex that appear from nowhere.

"I'm hold on, TK!" Kari cried out to him as well, while she's holding on as well including her partner Gatomon as well. Yet they are not sure for how long they can hold on to.

When suddenly a familiar call that directly toward the voice shout out to them,

"Kari!"

"TK!"

The two youngest DigiDestineds slowly look up and barely open their eyes and see their big brother, Tai and Matt. Including their friends and their Digimon partners as well.

"Matt!" TK cried out to them.

"Tai!" Kari too cried out to her own brother as well.

"Hold on!" Matt said to them.

"We're coming!" Tai add on as well.

When two older sibling quickly rushing toward, yet, in barely a second or more when this strange gust of wind that somehow storm the place, when the rest of the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners quickly cover their eyes, yet they are not sure how powerful is that hurricane contain.

"What is happening here?" Mimi cried out it to know what is going on here in the Digital World.

"It . . .," Izzy is trying to look up and see that strange vortex wormhole since the moment they'd saw it before they quickly rushing toward the lake distance, ". . . It the wormhole have somehow making of this. I don't know what's going on in the Digital World, yet if I had to guess that it is something to do with that wormhole."

"Any idea how to disarm it?" Sora ask Izzy.

"I don't know," he admit to her. "This wind have somehow losing my educational thought of word."

"You mean you don't know how to stop it?" Joe said to him.

"More likely so," Izzy replied to him, while they keep covering their eyes, while the storm is still making that powerful wind effort. "We need to hold on and fast! I don't know how long that wind will seizes down!"

"You guys find a place to hold on to," Tai quickly said to them, when he look behind his shoulder.

"While we get our sibling," Matt add on as well, when he too look behind his shoulder as well.

"Are you crazy?" Sora said to them. "You will never make it in time."

"Trust me," Tai said to her. "We know what we are doing."

"But Tai, this is almost what happened when you stop Etemon when Greymon become MetalGreymon and somehow swallow him along with you as well," Sora continually add on.

Yet Sora does have a point since what happened after the event on File Island including Devimon as well. When Tai's crest have somehow ignited when Greymon Digivolve/Shinka into MetalGreymon for the first time in history when he use Giga Blaster and stop Etemon, when this strange unknown wormhole have somehow suck both Tai and MetalGreymon into that strange portal, while Matt and the others are staying behind before he and Agumon come back and sort thing out.

"She's right," Joes make an official agree with her. "You could blow into the same wormhole like before. We not sure it is safe or not."

"This is like déjà vu, all over again," Mimi is getting a small panic attack, while covering her eyes, with her arm.

"You're telling me," Palmon agree with her, and yet she too is cover her eyes as well.

"I don't know, how long I can keep up with it," said Gomamon.

"Don't worry," Joe said to his partner. "I'm sure we can find a place to hold on for a while. If the wind is slowly lowing down for a bit."

But is Joe is wrong that the wind have somehow making more worst, that the DigiDestineds and their partners are trying to hold on, yet, none of them didn't make a single move. This is not good for them at all. In fact, they have no idea how long the wind will slowly so that Tai and Matt will get their sibling before it's too late to save them. Just how powerful is that wind can make a powerful blowing effort? And furthermore, what is going on since the moment this strange portal appear from nowhere? And how the DigiDestineds can manage to escape from the upcoming threat from a powerful magnitude? This is getting weirder and weirder since the moment they'd arrive back - and Kari first appearance in the Digital World.

Once they are trying to hold on without getting suck into a strange wormhole. Things are very bad for the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partner, when suddenly one Digimon have somehow blow and suck into a wormhole who happen to be Patamon has somehow slip off TK's arm when he cried out,

"Help me, TK!" Patamon wailed out to him, that he is almost toward the unknown vortex.

"Patamon!" TK cried out to him, when he quickly look up and saw his partner have somehow blow toward a vortex. Yet Patamon is trying to fly back, yet his wings can't fly back, that a powerful gust of hurricane is so strong that Patamon can't fly back toward his best friend, until it's too for Patamon that he's already suck into a strange vortex. Yet it shock for TK complete. "Patamon!" he cried out to him once more, until he have no further choice to let go his support holder, knowing he can't leave without Patamon.

"No, don't do it!" Kari cried out to him.

"I can't leave Patamon alone!" TK replied to her, while holding his favourite hat, to make sure it doesn't blow away. "He'll be scared without me!"

"We don't know where that portal is leading to," Kari said to him.

"She's right," Gatomon agree with her. "Us Digimon have no experience to learn more about vortex, yet no Digimon have never succeeded and yet none of them didn't return back without knowing."

"I can't just Patamon all by himself," TK almost yell out to her. "He's my friend, that I won't leave him alone. Besides, I'm not sure that Patamon will be okay for this! I need to save and fast!"

"Don't do it!" again Kari use the exact same word like she did little second ago. When she and her partner have watch that TK is slowly walking toward this strange portal from the sky, so that he can find his partner to make sure he is okay.

"TK!" Matt cried out to his little brother, while covering his eyes, including Tai, Agumon and Gabumon are holding on. Including Sora and the others as well.

As for TK, the youngest – well, one of the youngest is now slowly emerge from his supported stronghold, when suddenly a strong wind have somehow blow and heading toward the same vortex, when he quickly look down and cried out, "Matt, help me!"

Until TK have somehow entering the unknown wormhole when he cried and wailing at the same time.

"Oh no, TK!" Kari cried out that her best friend is now entering the same vortex, when suddenly her grip have somehow slowly let loose as well, including Gatomon as well. When both of them lose their sense of grip, when both of them are now flying toward the same vortex wormhole, when Kari cried out, "Tai's help me!"

"Kari!" Tai cried out to his little sister, when he saw her and her partners suck into the wormhole.

Both elder brothers are now in shock that their younger sibling have somehow suck into a strange unknown wormhole. This is not good for them at all, hoping one day so that they will return home, yet, they will be lots in trouble from their parents for not bring their younger home. Knowing they are the oldest of the family, yet their job is to protect their younger sibling from any certain threat like bullying from school for example, but this is not good for Matt and Tai.

"That's it!" Tai shout out, when he slowly make a move.

"So, would I," Matt agree with him as well. When he too make a move as well.

"Hey, wait up!" Agumon cried out to him.

"Yeah, wait for me!" Gabumon add on as well.

That both Wielder of Courage and Friendship have no choice to get their younger siblings back, otherwise they will be trouble for their parents and getting grounded for the rest of their life for not looking after their young siblings properly. How to get them would be impossible for them, yet they have no choice by suck into the same wormhole. As for the others DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners, they were shock to see what happen.

"Are they'd kidding me?" Mimi eventually cried out to see what happen. "They're going to travel inside this strange wormhole!"

"Agree!" Izzy accept from what Mimi said. "We have no idea where it led to!"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Joe ask them, while they keep hold on where they'd standing and cover their eyes from the gust of wind, including small grit as well.

"We have no further choice," Sora said to them, when she slowly run toward Tai and Matt, knowing they need their help before they will suck into this strange wormhole vortex.

"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed and cried out to her. When she too slowly running toward her as well.

"Is she crazy or what?" again Mimi said out in exact but different words, while she's cover her eyes and holding her favourite hat as well.

"Do you have any suggestion?" Izzy said to her.

"No," Mimi replied out. "Why?"

Before Izzy answer out to her, when all but suddenly when Tai along with Matt, Agumon and Gabumon have somehow blow and heading toward the same wormhole, when they scream out at the same time. As for Sora and Biyomon, yet, both of them are doing the exact same as well, when they too yell out as well, when both of them are heading toward the wormhole as well.

"That's why," Izzy said it out. When he quickly slowly running toward the others as well.

"Izzy!" Tentomon said to him, yet, almost panicking as well. "Wait for me," he slowly buzzing his wing, yet the wind is somehow slow him down, but manage to gain a little speed toward him.

"Is he crazy?" Mimi exclaimed out

"More likely so," Joe slight agree with her, when he look at him and Tentomon is heading toward the strange portal that appear out of nowhere since after they defeated one last enemy that threaten in the Digital World. "Come on. We need to save the others before it's too late."

"Do we have to?" Mimi complain out to him, in less whining out.

"Mimi," Joe said to her. "We been though a lot since what happened in the Digital World, including we fought many things have happened since we fought Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon," he explain to her about everything they been though in the Digital World and saving their home as well, "MetalEtemon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon-"

"But we never encounter them!" Mimi interrupted him.

"I know," Joe understand from what Mimi on-about. "Yet," he continually said to her once more, "we did encounter Piedmon and stopping Apocalymon as well. After all, we are the DigiDestineds that our job is too protect both here and our home, that is what we do: protect and secure, that is the way of the DigiDestineds."

Mimi is now shock and surprise to see more confidence Joe. Yet, he is correct about everything since they encountered many threat in the Digital World like all their enemy like Devimon, who happen to be their first enemy, including Etemon and then Myotismon who happen to be a tough one including his next level and battle against those Dark Masters as well, and boy they are indeed more tougher than Myotismon. Yet they are now gone for good including Apocalymon as well. All these things since she encountered them is about protecting and look after the Digital World as well, including her home and her parents as well.

But for now, she's fully understood everything from what Joe said, knowing that her job is to protect both Digital World and her friends as well. That is what DigiDestineds do: protect their friends and saving the world at the same time.

"Right," Mimi complete understand from what Joe, when both of them slowly make their move toward the mysterious wormhole to save her friends, before it's too late.

Once two DigiDestineds are making their move when Gomamon and Palmon look at their partners, yet they have never seen so much determination on them. Yet they are very happy to have to be their Digimon partners.

"That's my Mimi," Palmon is happily said it out.

"And Joe," Gomamon add on. When a sheer determination take place on them. "Come on!" he quickly make his move.

"Right with you," said Palmon and she too is following him as well. Hoping they will make it in time.

Izzy is almost arriving it, when a powerful wind have somehow blow him toward the strange wormhole, yet, surprisingly than ever that he did scream nor wailing at the same. And also, Tentomon is also following him as well, when he too was drag into the same wormhole as well. Just before two of them have entering the wormhole when Joe and Mimi along with Palmon and Gomamon is now arrive and nearly toward it, when a powerful wind like a hurricane have somehow drove them away toward the strange when Joe is holding his glasses and Mimi is holding her favourite hat and cross her legs dress as well. And yet both of their partners have somehow join the party as well, when they somehow drag into all this.

Once the last remain of the DigiDestineds and Digimon have enter the strange wormhole. Until all but sudden that the wormhole is now closing, shrink into a small miniature golf ball, until it close out in full completely. Whatever happen to the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners, is this not good at all. Knowing they are protector in the Digital World.

The question is, where did the portal is taking them for a reason? Is it something happen or something much worse than that that beyond the Digital World? If it is, then, it is not good at all.

* * *

**Where did the portal take them for reason? What evil purpose to use a wormhole for whatever reason about it? Find out in DigiPoke.**

**This chapter is focus on the DigiDestineds. Yet there is a struggle to know who is the victor against Piedmon, yet, I re-watch my childhood episode, yet it is come with conclusion that MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon is the only Digimon who stop Piedmon with Heaven Gate/Gate of Destiny to seal Piedmon for good, which it is a canon in Digimon series. Which it explain that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are capable to stop him, but it was MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon is one Digimon who can stop him. Of course Tai is little jealous that he want his partner to win. But he will have to admit that TK and Patamon is the only one who can stop Piedmon for good. **

**And this wormhole that appear from nowhere, it is an ideal reference to compare from Pokémon anime series. You know the Ultra-wormhole where the Ultra Beast appear from the other side of the world. So what is the nature to have a wormhole in the Digital World? It doesn't make any sense at all. The answer will have to find when they'd arrive in next chapter series.**

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while, that it is time for a world of Pokémon and a hero is meeting his old friends from different region. And please don't judge on my writing nor make a critic as well, look at my profile to make you understand, look at my profile thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I don't own Digimon and Pokémon**

**Hello reader, I am back and alive and well. Yes, I heard about the Coronavirus that's spread across the world. In England, where I'd live it got even worst that it is now 20,000 cases and over 1,000 people who give their live. It was sad and shock and upset that several people dies from the invisible killer that's everyone across the entire world. Hoping in the mere future that the virus will be clear, but for how long that I don't know. But for now, England {UK} is now an official lockdown in my country.**

**Anyway, this chapter is long chapter I have been working for quite a while, true story. So now, enjoy this chapter so that it will captivates on your own likeness.**

Chapter 2: Entering Pokémon World and Reunion.

In an another world and different time line period, where another world got strange magical creature that's appear from nowhere called Pocket Monster, yet, they got another name called Pokémon. Pokémon are living together with people and Pokémon in peace and harmony throughout in history since it was created by God-Type Pokémon -the Alpha Pokémon called Acreus, the one who create all Pokémon since the dawn of time of the beginning. To allow his creation to live through with the human race so that they can live together in peace and harmony.

Yet throughout the entire history, knowing there is a huge complex since what happened long ago when there is a war in Kalos with King AZ use an Ultimate Weapons since the death of his Pokémon, when he restore with the power of enteral life. Four Island Guardians fought against those dangerous Ultra Beasts from another realm when two Legendary Pokémon stop them as well, when the Blinding One, that's shine upon all Alola region.

Two Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre fought forever battle when Rayquaza end them for good, when it become the first Legendary-Type Pokémon to achieve Mega Evolution to claim that it become the first and only first to master that power from what history said.

Many things do happen in entire history that many humans fought many war in different tribe, so that some other cults are trying to stop those threat so that peace will be restore to stop all the violence. But what if they are wrong? Knowing there are so many threats in the entire world so that they can just stop the environment while peace is still in large. Yet, do they have the power to stop the threat? Can peace make longest so that people and Pokémon can live together for all eternally without make a single slavery? History will tell, the time is coming.

Lots of thing have happened in every region like Kanto and Johto. Hoenn and Sinnoh. Unova and Kalos and now Alola and Galar.

Back then in further north in Galar, when the Darkness One have somehow storm when two persons look up when they'd team up those legendary who resemble of sword and shield and then they'd become the Kings of Galar. Yet, the monarch won't stand much longer in the entire history. Knowing lots of thing have happen in history. Until over 1000 of years later when everything change for them, when Pokémon Centre to treat Pokémon is now establish so that many Pokémon will treated in full treatment and also Gym Leaders is now official in each region except Alola that they got the Island Kahuna – so that Gym Leader will choose their speciality from their own interesting including Elite Fours are different ranks to compare Gym Leader and also the Champion that the Champion can choose speciality, yet, their Pokémon teams are mix-match up. And lastly, there is a Pokémon Trainers so that he or she will explore in different towns or city and capture several Pokémon for their teams so that, the trainer will battle against Gym Leaders and obtain all eight badges, so that a Trainers will enter a league called Pokémon League so that all trainers will duel each other to see who is the victor is and one of them will be the winner in the Pokémon League and gain a trophy to honour for their victory.

Yet, everything went all in Pokémon World, knowing what happened in the past is now part of history, but many historian and explore have uncover many things since what happened in the past and revealed to the world from their great discovery to make history that will last for over 1000 of years in history books.

Everything went well in Pokémon World. Or so they thought it would. Yet they have no idea what evil are lurking in the dark and shadow. When everyone heard the tale called The Wicked.

But who is The Wicked and why all human and Pokémon are afraid on one mysterious Pokémon who goes by the name called The Wicked? But who is The Wicked that haunt in all region in Pokémon World?

* * *

Ash Ketchum, who is 10 years old boy, who happened to be a Pokémon trainers, when he's already return back to his home town in Pallet Town in the Kanto, after the successive battle and becoming the first ever Alola champion in history, when he finally beat Gladion in Alola's final battle and won against Professor Kukui along with one of the Island Guardian called Tapu Koko. Ash has now become a champion, yet, he's decided to return home with his only Pokémon and trusted companion, Pikachu, who happen to be his first Pokémon he ever met since he overslept in his own time period.

Ash got jet black hair along with brown eyes with light skin and wearing his Alola custom clothing, that he's normally wear during his time in Alola. His Pokémon partner is Pikachu is an electric-type Pokémon with yellow fur with lightening-mark like tail with two small red circle dots with three brown stripes behind his back and brown eyes as well.

Ash did well to complete in the Alola's League, unlike what happened in the past, when he lost against Alain in Kalos' League final round with his almighty Mega Charizard and also lost against Cameron with his Lucario, but he lose against Vigil and Vigil won the Unova's League and he lost against the unstoppable person who got a powerful mythology Pokémon – Darkrai and his name is Tobias. In Hoenn region league that he lost against Tyson with his Meowth. In Johto, he lost against Harrison with his Blaziken and yet Harrison lose against Jon and Jon Dickson has won the Johto and lastly when Ash remember that one trainer who's now a winner in Kanto Region. Yet every battle he fought against them are much more experience trainers, unlike, one who goes by the name Paul from Sinnoh. But he manage to win in the Sinnoh Quarterfinal League.

Every adventure Ash goes that he want to experience new life to understand every Pokémon and different cultural that he never experience in his new life. Sure, he have fun in his own time, but he need to be careful when he stumble upon by mistake. Together both he and Pikachu have become excellent buddy and a very good friend to each other, knowing they won't lose any match, well, apart from few who successive for beating Ash with great training and great experience that's different to compare Ash's style. Once he's already back to Kanto and already return home to Pallet Town and settle down and place his two trophies on his bed side table along with various gym badge he's collected in every region including Frontier Brains as well. Boy, he'll never forget how many battle he fought against them, knowing some of them are very difficult and some were hard to win against them. Yet Ash have somehow won in every battle to make him very happy to achieve his goal.

His Pokémon partner Pikachu is resting against Ash's shoulder, that he too fought many battle against several trainers, including some Ash's rivals and different Gym Leaders as well. When both of them smile out, when both of them look several badge cases and trophies he won in each region like Orange Island and Alola are the only one who ever succeeded. This is the greatest day for Ash Ketchum.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said to him.

"You're right, Pikachu," Ash said to him, when he rubbing Pikachu's yellow fur. "We'd finally won the Pokémon League and we finally won against Tapu Koko when we used our Z-Move to win this battle."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out to confirm to Ash.

Everything from what Ash said was indeed correct when he battle against Professor Kukui with six-on-six battle in exhibition battle, yet Tapu Koko step in and want to battle against Ash with all his effort to win this battle when both of them use their Z-Move to unleashed their full potential to see who is the victor with sheer determination effort, so that none of them won't giving up. Until after sheer heavy amount of power when Tapu Koko have end up defeat that Ash have won the battle. Not just Ash, he won, his teams too. Yet the Pokémon that he caught in Alola is now staying with Kukui and Professor Burnet, when he said goodbye to his friends from Alola region. Yet he was wonder if his friend ever achieve their goal since they told him in Pokémon School that Kiawe want to continue his island challenge. Mallow want to change her family diner into a restaurant so that both human and Pokémon can eat together in peace. Lana along with his dad are planning to find a mythology Pokémon that Ash knows that name since – Manaphy. Sophocles however that he's planning to go to Mossdeep City, when Ash remember correctly that he been that town before in Heonn region when he encountered the Psychic Gym Leader – well, it was a double battle and Ash won against the twin Gym Leader, yet Sophocles told him and his friends that he is heading toward Mossdeep Space Centre with his cousin Molayne. And finally, Lille told them that she want to leave Alola along with her big brother and mother, Gladion and Lusamine to find their father and husband, hoping they will find him. So that they got hope to achieve their goal is to find Mohn, father of Gladion and Lillie and husband of Lusamine along with her Pokémon with them. If he is still alive of course.

Ash is very proud that he won the league, when he look at his badges from each Gym Leader, he encountered them.

"So many Gym Leaders that we fought in every region that we know about it," Ash add on. "Including every Legendary and Mythology Pokémon when we look at them as well. I wonder how many Pokémon there are in the world, Pikachu?"

"Pika," chirp out from Pikachu.

"Yeah, I guess you are right that we still have no idea how many they were in each different region since we keep travelling in Kanto to Kalos, including exploring the wonder in the Alola region, when we do an island challenge and capture few Pokémon who want to join with us to get stronger like I am," Ash continually said to his partner about everything from what he knows about it from each different region to region, while he look at so many badges including few trophies too. "Yet, some of them that they'd wanted to be free, so that they'd wanted it a new life, yet some were chosen in a new path from all the happened in the past. I wonder what they are doing now."

What Ash mean is that ever since he keep on journey toward every region from what he know about like Butterfree, who happened to be Ash's first release and make a new life with his partner as well his Pidgeot, who wanted to save its fellow bird-type Pokémon including Larpas reunited with its family and yet there's Greninja who safely watched over in Kalos region and yet Goodra as well, who also stay in its birthplace and lastly his first Ultra Beast who happened to be Naganadel since it was a Poipole in the Alola who return safety to its original home from the other side of the world. And also there's Squirtle including Primeape who went with different trainers, so that they promise him to look after his Pokémon for time being. Yet he keep wondering is too know are they okay including his Pokémon from the Alola are staying with Professor Kukui and his wife of course. He could bring them here to the Kanto Region, but his Pokemon have decided to make a new life for them, so that they'd promise to look after them. So that he will come back whenever he went to be.

Now that Ash safely arrive back in the Kanto region, and reunited with his mum and Professor Oak, when they are waiting for him at the local airport, so that Ash's adventure is now complete, so that he have no idea what's he'd going next. Still, he got lots more way to go before he set off another adventure in another region to capture more Pokémon including facing Gym Leaders or he could face a Champion since he is already a Champion in the Alola League, so that he could face the Champion head on.

Once he keep look his set of badges and trophies, knowing he been thought many outcome from the turnout of the event, so that he keep thinking about his friends and his Pokemon are doing for the time being. So that he can reunited with them for sure.

"Pika pi pika," Pikachu said to him, when Ash look at him, in slight confuse when he smile at him.

"Yeah," Ash said, while continually stoking him. "I'm sure they will be okay with them. After all, they got their own different path from their own choice. And yet, what about me? Have I got something else to do, that I have no idea what is my next path is going to be? It just like Aldar said to me back in Unova. Once I'd complete my destiny, what happen next? And yet he was right all the long."

Ash remember the Champion from the Unova's Region name Aldar, who happened to be the strongest of all Unova's trainers. Yet he remember correctly from what he said. 'After you complete to achieve your goal, what's happen next?' now that would be a trouble for him and yet Aldar is indeed correct since he's complete his goal, what happened next. Ash is still have no idea what he's doing next. Besides, he's still got lots more way to go, before he will achieve his next destiny. Once Ash look at his main prizes, when Pikachu pick up something when suddenly knock comes by, when Ash turn his head and look behind his shoulder, when the door is now open who revealed to be Ash's mother – Delia Ketchum.

Delia Ketchum is the mother of Ash Ketchum who raise and looking after him. She's has got brown hair with a single ponytail behind her hair with light blue strap around it with brown eyes, are matching to her son eyes, fair colour and wear light pink short-sleeves cardigan with dark pink single button with light yellow top with long lavender shirt that low toward her knees with pure white heel shoes she's wearing for today.

"Having fun looking at your main prizes, Ash?" Delia said to him. "After all, you went several regions to regions and gain more Pokémon that captivities on your likeness."

Delia is correct that her only son keep travelling several regions to region to see so many Pokémon that she's never seen before. Luckily for her that Ash have somehow caught different verity of them, and yet she is very proud on her son to capture different section of Pokémon.

"Yeah, I'd guess so," Ash said to her. "Mind you, I keep on traveling and traveling to see so many Pokémon, including Gym Leaders to earn more badges, facing strong Trainers including the Champions. And yet, I had quite a lots of fun, right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," he respond to him.

"More likely so, I mean, you caught few Pokémon from your travelling and learn more about their different cultural," Ash's mother said to him. "Although, I will miss Litten-"

"Uh – Litten is now a Torracat and then it became Incineroar since I battle with Professor Kukui," Ash clarified to her. Yet he is correct that Litten is now a Torracat and then Torracat evolve into Incineroar when he battle against Kukui's Incineroar in the exhibition battle.

"Oh yeah," Delia remember what happened, when she saw everything that her son is battled against Kukui. "Still, you shouldn't leave your Pokémon with him. They're yours."

"Well, the thing is that, I wonder my Pokémon to make a new life with them," Ash explain to her about what happened in Alola, when he was about to make his leave when he said his goodbye to Professor and his wife. "Well, the true is that I want to come with me, so that they can united with my other Pokémon, but, they got some great memory in Alola, knowing they were born and raise including their close mentor as well. That's why, I decide to let Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet to look after them. They are like family to them including mine as well, and yet, I was wonder they will be okay to look after them, while I'm back in my hometown," he look back at his trophies selection.

Delia understand the solution to her only child, yet he was right about leaving his Pokémon under his care on Kukui and his wife. Still, ever since he arrive back when she was there in the main airport along with her partner of the family Mr. Mime. Although, she called it Mimey as a promising little nickname. But it is Ash's Pokémon, but he decide to give to her, knowing Mr. Mime is one of the family, without being sending to Professor Oak.

"I know your feeling, son," Delia said to him, when he look back at her including Pikachu as well. "Leaving your Pokémon is making the trainer upset and feeling depressing to know what to know. Instead that Pokemon are very important to the world and making peace with them, like you and Pikachu, when you make a fast-bond between the two of you."

Delia is correct that Ash have somehow bonding with Pikachu, yet, she's never forget that Ash quickly runs off in his pyjamas, which it was a little embarrassing to see it. Yet, she's quite fond with a little guy, knowing its part of the family just like Mimey.

"Yep," Ash agree with his own mum, when he stroke his little buddy fur's head. "Me and Pikachu are always buddy for a very long time, right pal."

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied to him. That he is 100% agree with his partner, so that they'd won't fall apart, knowing that the two of them been though for very long time since they'd first met in Professor Oak Laboratory.

Delia smile to her son, when she's start to remember about something that this very important to him. "Oh, by the way," she said to him, when Ash and Pikachu is slight confusion. "Professor Oak went to see you in one hour coming."

"Huh? Any idea why he want me?" Ash ask her in some partially reason.

Delia smile out with a slight giggle to her son. "You'll see," she promise him. "Right now, you might as well, change your appearance to make more, something, that captivates on who you are."

"What do you mean?" Ash have no idea what his mum said to him, when he exam his own clothing and so is Pikachu too.

"Pika?" confuse on Pikachu's mouth.

Ash have no idea what's going on, when his mum said to him about changing his appearance, knowing he's already return back from Alola region after he completed his journey and he is already become an official champion of Alola and met several friends and meeting Legendary Pokémon including Island Guardian and encountered several Ultra Beast, and yet some of them are pretty powerful since he knows about them. Yet he and his friends – Ultra Guardian, are protecting the Alola to make sure that no Ultra Beast are coming this way. Except one time, after Ash won the league when several Ultra Wormhole that's appear from nowhere and they'd encountered with few Guzzlord, when he and his friends stop them and send them back toward an Ultra Wormhole.

Yet, it was very difficult to stop since Ash encountered the first one from another world in another timeline and met a different Ultra Guardian and strange unknown Pokémon Zeraora and a different colour version of Tapu Koko. Lots of things have happened since Ash encountered with the original Tapu Koko when he arrive in another world, until he come back in different time limits.

But still, he is not sure about his own clothing since he got back from Alola, when he said to her once more.

"Any idea, where I should change my appearance?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied as well.

"Trust me, son," Delia said to him. "You'll see, once we arrive at Professor Oak in an hour timing, so that you will see once we get there in no time."

Ash understand about his mother, after all, she was one who raise him from the beginning since he was baby when she was 18 years old when she's got pregnant and give birth to him. When he close his eyes for few second and re-open them again and said to her.

"Sure thing," Ash said to her.

"Now that the Ash that I wanted it to know," Delia said to him. "Now, let me know that you are ready, so that we are getting ready to see him and Tracy as well."

"Man, I haven't seen Tracy for a while, huh?" Ash admitted that he haven't see him for ages since he'd arrive back from Orange Island and seeing him again from the event of Hoenn as well. "Guess he got something else important while I'm on my way. Anyway, I'll meet you down, once I'd get decide to know which clothing I'm going to way."

"Will do," Delia replied to him, when she walk away and close the door, gently. So that her son is getting change, knowing today is going to be a well earn surprise for him.

"Okay, Pikachu," Ash said to his partner and buddy to him. "Time for me to get change."

"Pikachu!" cried out from Pikachu's mouth in exciting cheering for him.

Outside from Ash's room, his mother, Delia is standing outside, knowing her son is very excited since he won the Alola league and finally won, unlike when she watch several battle from Kanto and Jotho league and watching several league at home with her partner Mimey. Although, she was shock including Professor Oak that both of them were surprise that a man who goes by the name Tobias who somehow won with one Legendary Pokémon and one Mythology Pokémon as well. This guy is much more powerful than any trainers.

Even Oak was totally impressive and shock to learn that Tobais is somehow collected Myth and Legend in his own eyes.

But that was dwell in the past, unlike it still unexplained how he obtain them in a first place. But still, she is very proud and very happy that her son have won in Alola League and won against Professor Kukui with his all experience battle with him. Still, she got several photos and recorded from Mimey as sheer evidence to see it. Yet the battle she witness was spectacular to believe in front of her eyes. But for now, she's off and walk down that stairs to make the preparation for him and guest.

_I'm glad that Ash won the Alola event,_ Delia thought to himself, while walking down the stairs. _Just his father who never coming back for 10 years since I got married and_ _got pregnant with Ash. Still, I was wonder why he's never coming back for some reason. But I am still disappointed that he never show up to see his own son and won in Alola league. I spoke to several neighbours from many distance who know him and yet they'd haven't seen him for ages since. My guess that he is still busying from his national exploring to do. Besides, my little trainers is getting well-earn surprise._

Once she's walk down the stairs and see an old photo of her when she was young, yet besides here, there is person, although the face was torn without being seeing, that she was very angrier that her husband never show up since Ash was born. Still, she's refused to said to him, after all Ash have no memory about his dad. Which it was a relief, that Ash want to know more his dad. Of course, that his dad is a professional trainer, although he was never to be seen again for very long time since. Delia is very happy with Ash and yet he met several and quite a of friends from what he know about it.

Yet this girl from what Ash said to her about a girl from summer camp when he was young who goes by the Serena from Kalos in Vaniville Town. But Ash have no zero remembering since he was little. So, how come he mention to her from the beginning? Unlike what happened when he was four, he's somehow overslept and miss his Pokémon Camp to explore wild Pokémon in the main distance, but he was very disappointed and very upset since what happened in the past.

Right now, she need to make a special product to make sure that everything is will prepare for the coming event, when Mr Mime – Ash and Delia's Pokémon partner – well basically that Delia was the one who capture him in the first place.

Once she look at the photo for small momentarily and heading toward the kitchen and see a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with blue growths that resemble of a clown hair that extend from the side of its pale pink head and there is a magenta circle on each cheek. It jaw is curved inward that resemble the mouth of wooden dummy. It also have a round white body with magenta spot in the middle, light pink arms and legs that connect to its body in magenta sphere with small white covering on its knees and white hands that clearly resemble of globes with small magenta pads on the tips of its white fingers and its have got dark blue feet curl upward and that Pokémon who happened to be Delia's partner Pokémon – – a Psychic and Fairy Type Pokémon and she call its Mimey.

As she approach the kitchen and said to her partner and said. "Is everything Mimey?"

"Mr. Mime, mime," Mr. Mime respond to her, when Mimey show her several white containers and inside contain some delicious food and some of them contain Ash's favourite that he like the most since he was a kid.

"Excellent work, Mimey," Delia is very pleased to her own Pokémon. After all, Mr. Mime is now one of the family. "Now then, we got everything we need, including Ash favourite. And pretty much that's it from what I know about it. Anyway, we should pack those nice and carefully before Ash comes down or struggle to choose which clothing he want it to pick. Knowing he got several clothing to pick."

Delia is correct that every time Ash went to different region-to-region and yet with different clothing that he's normally wearing. Yet she was wonder to know what type of clothing that Ash is going to wear, knowing there so many of it that since he design and make them. Most of them she got from the local shop to see any of them were fit on him. After all, Ash is her only child and she knows all about her son since she's given birth to him.

Still, he was wonder to know what happened to Ash's father. Knowing she haven't see him for many long time since he left his hometown and begin his explore without knowing why. But for now, she's focus on her little champion winner since he won the Alola League. Which its going to take time, so that her son is getting ready in different outfit, so that both of them will attending to Professor Oak's lab. So that Ash will get a nice welcome surprise for him that the reunion is now merely underway shortly.

* * *

Tracy Sketchit, who happened to be Ash former companion since what happened on Orange Island along with a girl name Misty. Tracy got black hair and brown eyes colour with red hairband on his forehead and also he wear mint green top with dark aqua-blue colour edge on the neck collar and two more at the edge of his top with red short with lavender shoes with flat yellow colour and white sole underneath and lastly he got white socks underneath his shoes.

Tracy did travel with Ash and Misty on Orange Island and yet he decide to travel with him for momentarily, although he did have an excellent adventure with Ash to travel several islands and witness Ash fought new variety of Gym Leader, but it wasn't to compare other Gym Leaders since Ash know his Gym Leaders since he encountered them before. But it was more like a trial to test trainer to see there well capability and see how trainers are getting along with their Pokémon.

Yet Ash complete several tasks and won only Four Orange Badges are cover in seashell. Until he fought the Champion of the Orange Island and Ash won himself a trophy to complete his trial session. Although, he decide to stay in Pallet Town and to be Professor Oak personal assistant to learn more about Pokémon and oh boy, Tracy never get used when Ash got a poison-type Pokémon name Muk. Yet, Muk is now very friendly, yet he do have some fun with Professor Oak for time being including Ash as well.

Tracy is wondering what Ash is doing now, since, he remember correctly that Professor Oak is heading toward Alola to pay him including his cousin he mention to him while ago. Yet Tracy got something else to do so that he can reunited with Ash and see Alola Pokémon that he never seen before including Regional Form as well, since Professor Oak said that few Pokémon can change form and change colour as well like Geodude who is a Rock and Ground-type and there is another version of Geodude in Alola form who its now part Rock and part Electric. There are so many questions have not yet been revealed for so long to know more about Pokémon and how Pokémon can change their sudden appearance from Kanto toward Alola and of course Galar region as well.

Although he is just an assistant and looking after his Pokémon for time being. Yet he miss few students from Alola region and yet he miss watching one student from Alola against Brock – well the last he hear that Brock is no longer the Gym Leader anymore that he pass down to one of his brother Forrest who is now the new Gym Leader in Pewter City Gym. And learn that Ash have won against Misty with Mega Gyarados – one of few Mega Evolution he hear so much that it was originally from Kalos region. He could wish to see in his own eye, but he got very important stuff take.

He's already done sorting books in arrange order, getting foods from the market, checking and making sure that all Pokémon are perfectly safe from harms better and giving foods to them. Those are very important work to do, before Professor Samuel Oak return back from Alola, which, he is not sure for how long it would take. Although he did an amazing job to look after them, until, he got a report from him that Ash have won the Alola League, which, it was a surprise event that Ash won the league for very long time since on Orange Island. And Oak along with Delia are safety arrive back from Kanto.

Until he heard that Ash is already back from his personal business in Alola and staying there for quite a while. Still, he was wonder to know what happened next since Ash won the battle. The question is, what is Ash next goal since he's already done it? Yet, to be honest from his own guessing that Ash will continually travelling, so that he will capture new Pokémon for his teams.

Tracy is walking toward the main hall, hoping he will tell the Professor that everything is now well prepare, when he approach toward Oak's lab. Yet he remember correctly that Professor Oak got a grandson and how happened to be Ash's childhood rival name Gary and yet his grandson will become a great Professor. As he continually walking toward Professor's lab when he walk up the spiral stair. Once he's reach toward the top of the staircase, when he saw a man who appear to be in his 50s with grey hair and brown eyes, yet he's wear button-up red shirt with lighter beige jean with brown belt that's wrap around his weight with dark brown shoes with a traditional white lab coat. That man, who none other than famous professor, of them all: Professor Samuel Oak, one of the most famous Professor in the world.

He was sitting down in is own personal deck chair, when he was looking at the main screen on the computer. Ever since Tracy learn there is a new Pokémon called Meltan and Mermetal and clarified known as Steel-type Pokémon and Ash caught and decide to look after with Professor Kukui for safe keeping. Yet something is not right, when Tracy look at him, knowing he is his mentor and his boss. When he approach him and said to him, while Oak keep looking at the main screen on his computer.

"Hey, Professor Oak?" Tracy said to him, when Oak look at him.

"Huh? Yes, Tracy?"

"Everything is well organised from what you said," Tracy said to him. "And I connect few friends who knows Ash for quite a while."

"Glad to you," Oak is pleased to hear it, when he look back at the main screen.

"Uh. . . Professor?" Tracy said to him, when he approach him. "Is everything alright? In fact, I never seen goes like this before, something goes wrong?"

"In facts, yes," Oak replied to him. "Come and look at this."

As Tracy approach him, when he look at the main computer screen and see a strange picture that he never seen before in his entire life, although that the images is kind of blurring from what he look that he is not sure what kind of shape is it.

"What is it?" Tracy ask him. "Is it a Pokémon? Like the one Ash and his friends have discover in the Alola region?"

"Too hard to tell from what you make of it," Oak said to him. "Yet, from what I know that this image is remain of The Wicked."

"Don't say that name!" Tracy yell out to him. "You know what happened if he heard it!"

"You're right. I shouldn't said that, I'm deeply apologise for this," Oak said and apologise to him when he use those word The Wicked.

"That's okay," Tracy accept his apologise to him. "So, anyway, why you were so interesting of – You Know that captivation interest?"

"To be honest, I want to learn more about – You know, since it keep me on-going for quite a while," Oak replied to him. "Ever since the – You Know keep roaming the planet for many generations since its first arrive. Many photos have somehow taken photo to prove that You Know is still around the world, across every single region to region from what he did."

"Everyone knows or so they say that it is just a myth and legend to scare people off," Tracy said, while looking at the main screen on The Wicked in complete burring when he look at it. "Some say that – You Know is beyond of all Legendary-type Pokémon from what I know about it. So why, are you interesting on – You Know?"

"Like I said, I want to learn more about," Oak repeat from what he said to Tracy.

"You're not suggestion that you are going to capture it?" Tracy said to him with a small fear on him. "Many trainers try and failed to capture, and it won't react on several Pokeball."

"Indeed," Oak agree on him. "Yet, I'd heard that they'd develop a new kind of Pokeball so that he won't be capture for long time. The Master Ball."

"Whoa, are they going to develop it?" Tracy is wondering to see that one Pokeball will hold it off.

"The problem is that, it was never release and it was never develop to make sure its working or not," Oak said to him.

"Well, that's a shame," said Tracy. "Anyway," he quickly change the subject, knowing its today is today, "You must make a move, that Ash is coming within a hour, and yet Delia is prepare some food for us so that she and Ash are coming, rather than watching and interesting about – You Know, yet, you should get ready before he arrive."

"Already then," Oak said to him without make a single anger on him. "After all, today is great day of Ash. Did you notify with the others?"

"Already did," Tracy replied to him.

"Good," Oak is please to him, when he rose up from his seat. "Let's make a preparation is well prepare before Ash comes along within an hour. Also did you contact Gray?"

"He said, he's coming," Tracy respond and replied to him.

"I'm pleased to hear that my grandson is carrying out my legacy to learn more about Pokémon and understand that's related from the ancient past toward the modern era to learn more about them. Just like several Professors from what I know like Elm, Birch, Rowan, Cedric and his daughter. Sycamore and Professor Magnolia and her granddaughter Sonia."

"And don't forget Professor Kukui and his Professor Burnet and your cousin," Tracy add on.

"Well, theoretically speaking, yes. But Samson is now a Professor, but is a Principal of Pokémon School," Oak clarified to him about his cousin from Alola region. "And also, Professor Ivy – although, Brock refuse me to tell me what happened on Orange Island."

"Oh yeah," Tracy remember what happened in the past since he arrive at Pallet Town, when Misty said to him about Professor Ivy, when Brock make a state fit for not speaking her name again. "I wish he could tell us in small understand sentence to know what happened. But he's still refuse since then."

"I think, maybe in a possible future that I would have a word with her," Oak said to himself as a promise and make a suggestion so that he will have a word with her. "But don't tell Brock about all this, okay?"

"I'll hear you," Tracy accept his promise to him. "Anyway, we should get going. Ash is coming here in 50 minutes."

"Crickey! That was fast!" Oak exclaimed out to himself. "Well, let get going."

Tracy nod to him, when Professor Oak quickly switch off his main computer screen, when both are making their move, before Ash will show up that everything went, has already been arrange and well prepare. Still Professor went to learn more about The Wicked, even though it is very forbidden to hear that name ever since its roam the Earth for a very long time. No one who The Wicked is, that the legend say that one Pokémon have suffer cruel ambition from every torment have somehow change into The Wicked and cause massive mayhem across many region-to-regions. Many people try to make friends with them, many have tried, and many have failed.

This Wicked from what Professor Oak is interesting about it. Why would he's so fantastic on The Wicked? Is he going to capture it and study or something else that admire it? But for now, he and Tracy got some work to do before Ash show up. So that Ash is going to get a surprise when he come.

* * *

Delia is making sure that the packages is well secure and tidy, while waiting for Ash of course. Mimey is making sure that everything is secure as well that the last of them is ready.

"All set, Mimey?" Delia ask her partner.

"Mr. Mime," Mime respond to her.

Delia giggle out from her, with a cheerful and helpful smile, when a footstep rushing down the stairs like a thunder that her son is finally come out from his room along with his Pikachu as well. That Ash have now arrive in the kitchen. Yet his appearance is now different since he arrive back from Alola.

"Okay mum," Ash said to her along with his trusted partner Pikachu on his left shoulder. "I'm ready."

"Took you long enough to decide which clothing you going to pick," Delia said to him.

"Well, to be honest it was very difficult to pick to know which clothing I am going to wear," Ash admit to his own voice, when he approach the kitchen with his new custom outfit for him. "But, this is the one I'm going to wear," he look his own clothing that he's going to wear that he is now wearing red jacket with white collar with two white sleeves and pockets with black shirt underneath along with blue jean and white trainers with red line on it. His cap is identical to compare his jacket in red and white with a single badge-like logo in black colour with lightening-shape mark in colour yellow. "So, what do you think?"

Delis is now in a silent shock that she's couldn't believe his own eyes that she's know that clothing like something that's truly familiar to her. Where has she met that clothing before? It like one of her own forgotten path in her own memory lane. But, where did Ash get that clothing? Its like appear from nowhere all but sudden. But how did Ash obtain that clothing? Who knows? Knowing that this clothing Ash is now wearing it remind someone that's dwell within her own past.

"Mum?" Ash said to her. "Are you okay?"

"Piiii pika chu," Pikachu said to her.

"Huh?" Delia quickly snap it off from her own sudden transfix, when she's look that clothing that son is now wearing today. "Oh, nothing dear," she finally said to her. "Guess that clothing that you are wearing does make you seem cool enough to wear it. So tell me, where did you get clothing, may I ask?"

"Huh? Oh, this," he exam his own clothing that he wear. "I check in my cupboard that I got several verity of them, since I got back from different region to region, yet, I found this one among the others, that it was never been used for quite a while. Did you buy, mum?"

Delia is having a small moment of thought of her, that she's can't recoil herself to know where did she get that clothing from. The last time she's remember that she made several clothing for Ash before he went on journey, well, most of them that she and her son went to small shopping centre and buy several more clothing, but she don't remember why on earth did she get that clothes that captivities on her son admiring, when she look at it and said.

"I think I did," she said to him. "But, you are very happy to wear and yet it does look good on you."

"Alright!" Ash cheering out from his own mouth with his excitement, including Pikachu as well. That he too is very excited as well. "Thanks mum, you're the best."

"Pia Pik chuu!" chipped out from Pikachu.

"You're welcome," Delia said to him. Although she is not sure where did she get that clothing is remain a mystery. "Anyway, we should get going. That Professor Oak is waiting for you, Ash."

"Alright," Ash cheering to himself. Until he notice he saw several containers that contain some foods including some of his favourite as well. "Huh? What's all this then?"

"Pika?"

Delia almost giggle out to him. "You'll see, once we get there."

Ash have no idea including his buddy and his partner Pikachu that they have no idea from what Delia said to him, when both of them looking at each other for few second and look back at Delia, when she said to him.

"Now, come along dear," she said to him. "We don't want Professor Oak keep us waiting, if he see us."

"Okay," Ash said out with his cheering expressing voice, including Pikachu who quickly cheering voice as well.

Unknown to him, before they will make his move that Delia is watching that suit that Ash is now wearing. She was wonder that how did Ash obtain that dress? It beyond from her or to anyone who knows about this clothing. Either way, Ash is very happy to wear that clothing he's now wearing. Yet, she will ask everyone from every Pallet Town from what they know about that clothes or she could ask Professor Oak about all this. After all, he remember in his old day since what happened. But for now, she will sit this one out, that today is a special day for Ash Ketchum.

* * *

At Professor Oak's lab. His lab is in the other side of Pallet Town, which it was not very far from Pallet Town. That Oak's lab is almost like a crossover section between a windmill or a barn, yet this is the home of Professor Oak with light beige colour wall with light-magnolia roof colour with a single windmill with golden-yellow blade on it, that's behind his lab with several rectangular – shape windows on it and a large glass siding-door. This is Professor Oak's Laboratory that's only in Kanto region, well, only in Pallet Town of course.

Oak and Tracy are preparing for Ash's arrival, yet everything are well set for big day for him. That Ash is now an official Pokémon Champion, but only in Alola region – yet he is the first ever Pokémon Champion in Alola, that is why they're going to celebrate him for becoming the Champion, except of course the Orange Island and complete Frontier Brain, that one of them who clearly defeated Ash two time in a row, who's name is Brandon the Pyramid King.

But no, this is very special that Ash have completed the first ever Champion in history, when the table are now set along with several plates and juice are well prepare. Even several foods like sandwiches and cakes were also lay out. Delia prepare some foods for them, so that everyone will enjoy Delia's cooking.

Once the table and preparation are all set, while Tracy finish the last set of plate and said. "Okay, that is the last of it."

"Good work," Oak is very please to hear it. "Guess that's everything."

"Who know that Ash is traveling with different companions," said Tracy from his own confession. "I'd never seen them before except Alexa from Kalos region. But it took me a while to find them all, except Gary who help me to locate them for sure."

"That's my grandson for ya," Oak is very pleased with his grandson.

"You're tell me," Tracy understand the solution on Oak's grandson, yet, he made him quite a while ago. "Especially, when he told me about Dawn - a Pokémon Coordinator from Sinnoh from what he mention to me."

"Oh yes, I remember her," Oak remember her, occasionally. "Yet, I am totally impressive and understand my poetic ability from what I'm saying."

"To be honest that, some poem does not making sense at all," Tracy admit to him, when a shock and upset take place on Oak, when he is now very disappointed. "Opps, sorry about that Professor. That some of them were little complex the way you said to me – well, some of them from what you said to me. Besides, I'm sure you would make an excellent poetic someday, as long, you don't make a single mistake and making sure that it won't confuse the way you said to me."

"Well, okay, then," Oak understand to him. "But my poetic is still perfect the way I said."

Tracy roll his eyes and shock his head, from what Professor said. But still, he was concerning that why Professor Oak is interesting in The Wicked. Although, everyone in the whole world called You Know to make a perfect understandable, that everyone is fear on that name. Many people and expert are trying to capture it and put it somewhere safe in the deepest and most secure-able in remote place so that it won't come out ever again.

Yet still, Oak want to know more about it. But why? Unless or in his own general theory that Oak want it to capture it. But who know? Who know?

Oak sigh out from his mouth. "Trust me, Tracy, you will see that it will make you understand about all this."

"Hello," both of them heard the voice of Ash. That he's here. Already!

"Ah, good, he's here then," Oak said it out.

"But we haven't done the banner," Tracy quickly replied. That they'd missing one final piece: The banner.

"Oh Arceus!" Oak cried out. When panic takes place on him. "Um . . . who is the house, so that whoever in there, will make a distraction?"

"Uh . . . you still have Muk inside the building, right?" Tracy said to him about one of Ash's Pokemon, a Poison-type Muk. "You know, the one who keep hugging and convert you as a main support. So, I'm thinking Muk would be a perfect solution as part of the distraction."

"Good thinking," Oak is pleased to hear it.

Until they heard a scream was more like an exclaimed and shout out expression that Muk has already found Ash already.

"I guess that Muk has already found him," Tracy said to him.

"Well, yes, Muk normally love attracting thing," Oak said to him and making him a slight goose-bump the way Muk did, that's almost make him shiver.

"You're telling me," Tracy agree with him. "Anyway, we should get going, before Ash show up."

"Good idea," Professor Oak acknowledge him, so that both of them are quickly make a one final progress to make sure that everything is set perfectly.

"Right," Tracy nod to him. When both of them quickly final one last thing, before Ash show up and everything is set that today that Ash won the Alola League premiere. And Ash will about to see a reunion. The question is who by any chance?

* * *

Ash is now complete disgusted and well earn surprise to see his good old buddy and friend since he capture it from the local power planet, who happened to be Muk. Muk is a Poison-type Pokémon who is large, sticky and amorphous Pokémon who living in a purple sludge with two small eyes with bready black pupils. Its also have an enormous mouth with grey tongue and stands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaw and it have no visible legs but it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand, yet however, it typically keep one hand tucked in while extends the other hand. Muk is Ash another Pokémon he capture in the local power planet, when Ash along with Misty and Brock, when they'd encountered Grimer and also Muk, the boss and leader of the team.

Ash did capture it, yet, Muk prove to be loyal to Ash and also Professor Oak as a friendly, yet he can be quite a playful, knowing Ash did caught in the past, until he's safely at Oak's lab. He generally used Muk in different occasion like in Pokémon League in Kanto including Johto's region as well. Yet Muk prove to be loyal to Ash for the time being, including when he come back from the Alola for only a field trip session, that Muk have somehow reunited with Ash again that Misty and Brock knows that Muk is one of Ash's Pokémon.

Delia is little shock and little surprise, of course, she know that Muk is one of Ash's Pokemon. Although Ash is very pleased to see Muk again since he's coming back from Alola and met a quick reunion once more.

"It's good to see you again, Muk," Ash said from his little embarrassing when Muk lying on top of him. While Muk making a call to him in happy and gentle excitement to him. "Yes, its so good to see you again."

"Sound like Muk quite a fancy of you, Ash," Delia said to him.

"Mr Mime, Mime," Mimey replied out.

"Piiikachuu!" Pikachu is make a small worry to his partner.

Ash, however, did made a welcome scenario to reunited with Muk once more, when he commonly rose up from Muk friendly struggle, when he said while Muk communication with him, "It's great to see you again, Muk. I know its has been a while since Alola region."

Muk make a friendly gulping-sound to him. Yet, Ash is correct that he haven't seen him since the Alola and coming back for only temporarily, that Ash got an important field trip and reunited two of his best friend that he know about them for very long time since.

"I know, I know, you want to come with me," said Ash. "But there is a different version of you, yet, the one I'd saw in Alola is a completely different colour and different verity as well."

Ash is correct, when he learn in school, that some Pokémon can change form appearance like when he saw Alola Exeggutor was completely different to compare the one he knows about that he thought that the original one was actually a Grass and Psychic, yet, the one in Alola is Dragon and Grass-type Pokémon, that some Pokémon can change their appearance including Muk he saw was actually Dark and Poison-type Pokémon and also Rattata since he complete his first trial and learn that Rattata he saw before was a Normal-type Pokémon but in Alola is now a Dark-type Pokémon including Raticate as well.

Still, there is lots of mystery about Pokémon and to learn more about them and their quality of their nature about them.

Right now, Ash got a small – but big problem with Muk. But he is very happy to see him again, that for sure.

"I see that you reunited with Muk, huh?"

Ash along with his mother, Delia and Mimey and Pikachu, when a person step forward, when Pikachu is very happy squeal coming out from his mouth, when he quickly running toward a person who happened to be a female, exactly the same age as Ash with orange hair colour with a singular pony tail on her left side with viridian eyes colour with baby yellow very short sleeves with very short azure blue short jean with red strap across her shoulder and yellow single button on it and lastly she's wear red and white trainers with thin yellow thin on it.

Pikachu know who that girl is when he quickly jump and quickly her a hug for a reunion, when Ash quickly exclaimed out to her, "Misty!"

Misty, who happened to be one of them Ash's friends since he keep traveling from Kanto and Johto and yet mainly arrive at the Hoenn region for moment briefly. Yet, she's normally have one Pokémon on her arm, yet her partner was Togepi, until it become Togetic and decide to stay in Mirage Kingdom to protect other Togepi. And also, she is Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym who specialist on Water-type Pokémon.

"Long time so see, Ash," said Misty. "And you too, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" he squeal out from his mouth, that Pikachu.

"So, what are you doing here, Misty?" Ash asking her, after all, he haven't seen her for a while since she and Brock arrive in Alola event, just for a visit or two.

"Oh, you'll see," Misty make a small tease with him, when a simple and welcoming smile. Delia knows what Misty talking about. But Ash is little confusing the way Misty said.

"What do you mean?"

Misty almost giggle out, when she said to him. "Well, then, please with me so that we are expected you."

"Expected me?" Ash again is still very confuse. "What do you mean?"

"Just, come with me, okay," Misty said to him once more. That Ash have no choice, when Misty escorted them toward the back garden.

Ash have no idea what's going on today. Like one minute, he's filled with energetic since he won the Alola League, and the he arrive back in happy and smiling, until he is now confuse and not sure, when he keep escort with Misty. Delia and Mimey look at each other, knowing that everything is workout perfectly, that Ash have no idea.

Once Ash along with his mother, Mr Mime, Muk and his old friend Misty, which of course that Pikachu is safely wrap around with Misty's arm, while they keep on walking for mere second. Misty is now arrive at the main glass side window, when she's open it sideway, when Ash walk in first until –

"Surprise!"

Ash is now jump out, to see several party poppers burst out in the air with several confided paper in different colours and there even an orange-yellowish colour banner said 'Congratulation Ash!' in huge bold letter in clear colour black. That Ash saw Tracy and Oak and also his Pokémon he caught in different region-to-regions since he captured them and making them as part of the family. He'd never forget all of them like Charizard, Heracross, Infernape, many of his Tarous since he got from Pokemon Safari and there's even Krookodile, Torterra and many more, he ever caught. And also, they are not alone that Ash saw another person who happened to be years older than him with brown hair and black eyes and wear orange shirt with green jacket with two large pockets with light chocolate-brown like jean colour with dark brown belt with mere-yellowish belt with ocean-blue shoe with white lenses on it and lastly with two brown leather pocket-like-case on each side on his trouser that Ash knows who that person is.

"Whoa, Professor Oak! Tracy! And Brock!" Ash exclaimed out to them.

Brock however is a former Gym Leader of Pewter City, that he decide to pass down to his younger brother, who is now the next line as a new Gym Leader in Pewter City, who decide to become an official Pokémon Doctor, rather than a Pokémon Breeder. But he's know so much about Pokémon and knowing every Pokémon ability and their moves as well. In fact, Brock several region from Kanto toward Sinnoh. Even thought he and Brock are very good friends for the time being. But, what's Brock doing here? What is going on?

"Long time no see, Ash," Brock said to him in calm and less maturing voice to him. "How is going?"

"Great, thanks," Ash replied to him.

"Piikachu!" Pikachu chipped and squeal out from his mouth to see Brock again.

"Hey Pikachu, it's good to see you again," Brock said to Ash's partner.

Professor Oak make a silent shock that he notice that Ash is wearing. That he can't believe his own eyes that he's recognise that suit from anywhere. Did Delia buy those clothing? Its possible alright, after all, he haven't see it for very long time since he was an young adult, when he was a junior professor who worked at the original professor from Pallet Town before he is next in line. Yet, he knows that clothing from anywhere in Pallet Town.

But for now, before he will have a word with Delia for a moment. That today is a special day for Ash that he won an official Pokémon Alola League for becoming a Champion.

"So, what bring you here, Brock?" Ash said.

"To surprise you, that's all," Brock replied to him.

"Surprise for me, but why?"

"You still have no idea, do you, Ashy-boy," a voice that Ash recognise that he haven't heard from him for many long time since in Sinnoh, when Ash quickly exclaimed in sudden surprise, when he saw a boy who is the same sizes, got excellent clear resemble from his grandfather with mahogany hair colour with viridian eyes colour and wear jet-black shot-sleeves top with lavender jean with lesser-black colour shoes with light aqua-blue heel and lenses and lastly he got a small pendulum that happen to be his necklace-pendulum, when Ash said to him.

"Gary!"

Gary Oak, grandson of a famous Professor Oak and who happened to be Ash's childhood rival since he was little or more. Gary usually torment with Ash for quite a while since, including he's making fun with him for very long time, until he's already begun his trainer with his trusted partner Squirtle. Gary usually won several badges from only both Kanto and Johto, but he's decide to give up and become a famous researcher professor, just like his grandfather and his father – although, his father was little bit different since then and he haven't see him since.

But this is a welcome surprise for Ash to see that his childhood arrival have somehow, right, outside of his grandfather's back garden.

"Hey, Ash," Gary said to him. "Long time no see, right?"

"What the – Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash demand to know why he's here in some reason.

"Geez, you never change since the last met in Sinnoh," Gary said to him and less disappointed to him. Although, he is telling the truth that he haven't see him for a while since in Sinnoh. "But, I am very impressive that you capture different verity of Pokémon you caught, huh," he look back and see tons of Ash's Pokémon he capture. "I have to say, capture different verity is very come in handily to battle several trainers or beat member of the Elite Four. And yet, you got one of the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon you caught from Sinnoh," he look at one Pokémon who happened to be Gible. "Good for you, Ash."

"Well . . . uh . . . thanks," Ash said to him.

"Still, the others will show up, after all, they been traveling with you," Gary add on to him. "My guess that, they'll running late."

"Huh? Others? What do you mean, exactly?"

"Oh, something about me would you agree on that, Ash?"

That voice that he clearly recognise her voice for ages and he haven't heard it for very long time since. When Ash quickly look and see a same age girl with light brown hair and blue eyes and wear the one clothing that Ash's recognise, except it was little bit different from what he recognise that she's wearing a red top with two small half-circle at the top of her shirt with shortness white jean with smooth rich black suit underneath with light yellow with orange strap with red underneath heel and two large on each side and she's also wear a hairband in red with two large white on each side from her.

The girl who happened to be-

"May!"

May, the daughter of her father, Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City and she also got a younger brother, Max. But funny enough, Max wasn't there. Of course, that Max have decide to stay at home to make sure that her dad's Pokémon is perfectly health.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu quickly jump off and quickly reunited with May once, that he haven't seen her for ages since, when he quickly rish toward her arm.

"Hey, Pikachu!" she said to him, when Pikachu jump into her arm. "Long time no see, right?"

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu chipping out from his mouth.

"I haven't seen you a while since Sinnoh's region," Ash said to her, when he emerge out from Oak's house. "So, tell me, how things going by any chance?"

"Oh, you'll see," May promise him. "Yet, there's someone who's very excited to meet you?"

"Huh?"

"Piplup!"

Ash look down and see a Penguin-type Pokémon in light-blue colour with dark blue head with primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck which causes it to appear to be a wearing a cape and also it have got white ovals on its chest and small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its back and has a flipper-like arm and yellow feet with three toes each. That Ash even recognise him.

"Hey, that's a Piplup," Ash said softy. "Wait so that mean-?"

"You got that right, Ash!"

Ash look up and see an another same ages girl with dark blue hair and eyes and wearing a dress-like in black with pink skirt with long pink boot with black stocking underneath and wearing white hat with half of Poke-symbol on it with dark pink scarf wrap around her neck and wearing a single watch on her left wrist, as Ash cried out to her.

"Dawn!"

"See, I got here in no time, whatever so," Dawn said to him. "It's been a while since in Unova region to stop the meddling Team Rocket, of course, I got a report from Brock that they'd never learn, do they, huh?"

Dawn is correct that, ever since what happened in Unova region, when Team Rocket storm and try to steal three powerful and legendary Pokémon by using one mythology Pokémon that will sing in harmony and cause mass destruction. Yet she is not alone, when she along with Ash and two companions Cilan and Iris, so that they can stop Team Rockets for good and Cynthia the Champion and her amazing partner Garchomp.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out and quickly hug Dawn, that he haven't seen her for aging since.

"Hi, Pikachu, little while hasn't it?"

"Piiiikaaaachu!" Pikachu confirm to her that he haven't see her for century.

Ash is very happily to see Dawn and May again, knowing this is one-time dream come true to see all his friends that he know them for very long time since in different regions to region. Still, few more were on their way. If they'd show up of course.

"Okay, since there were few more of them," Tracy said to them or himself. "So, Ash, what do you think about it?"

"It's awesome, thanks guys," Ash replied out with filled with excitement with his own joy. "So, tell me, what's bring you here, then?"

"Why to congratulation of course," May replied to him.

"Congratulation? To what?" Ash is little confuse out, when Brock place his hand on Ash's shoulder, when Ash look at him.

"For becoming the first ever-champion in Alola region," Brock said to him. "You spend trying after trying to become an official Pokémon Master from your dream. Until you won in the final battle."

"Hey, this is first time won in the major league, besides, this is the first time to release in the public stand," Ash said and clarified to him.

"That's maybe Ash," this time Gary said to him. "You won the league and you become the champion of Alola region, which it was momentary of course – but you fair and square."

"Besides, you were amazing with Alola Pokémon and that new Pokémon that I never seen before in my entire life," Dawn said to him about different verity of Pokémon that's completely different from what she's known about it. "And yet, you fought many trainers."

"That's right and you master your Z-move ability did well," Brock add on to him. "Mastering your Z-Move is beyond or equal to compare Mega Evolution from what you know about it."

"Yell, yeah, I master my own Z-Moves ability," Ash correcting to him that he master his own Z-moves ability like Pikachu along with Rowlet, Lycanroc {Dusk Form} along with few other Pokemon, Dawn saw it on the main channel. "Who know that Alola got a Pokemon League."

"Well, the things is that Alola don't have one," Professor said to her and explain more offered about Alola. "You see, Alola don't have gym leader along with Elite Four and Champion, except they do have Island Kahuna – which it close enough, but they're job is to teach trainer about understand about Pokemon and see how they are bonding with it – yet Kahuna is Alola reference mean 'The Great' – which of course my cousin told me everything about Alola event."

"I didn't know that," Ash admit about the Alola word for Kahuna. "But yes, they don't have one, except when Kukui mention that he wanted a Pokémon League in Alola to fulfil his dream since he was little."

"Really?" Gary seem to be noticed. "How did Kukui wanted to design his own Pokémon League since he was a child, that Alola didn't teach him about it. So, tell me, Ash, did you ask him about it?"

"Sure," Ash confirm to him. "Kukui said it was his dream to build the Pokémon League since he was a child. He never said why in general reason to know about all this the opening event. That's all he said to us during the opening ceremony before the battle commencing."

"I see," Gary understand the solution, but something is not right the way Gary thinking about all this. Like why did Professor Kukui have decide to create a league in Alola event, but the Alola only did was the Island Challenge to test the limit of both trainers and Pokémon alike. Unless or in general theory from what Gary thinking about that something is not at all.

But for now, he's enjoy a congratulation with Ash Ketchum for winning the Alola League. Yet, there's still more people are coming, if they are coming or not. That he and Tracy found them in different regions, yet, according to Oak that few of them are traveling with Ash in only one region.

As for Tracy, that he was wonder to know why Samuel Oak is interesting about The Wicked in personal interesting. Yet, he is going to enjoy the party to celebrate Ash for completing in the Alola, hoping the others will show up, eventually, if they can make it in time.

Delia and Oak are looking at Ash, yet they are concern about that clothing he's wearing. Its like they know that clothing for very long time since then. And no one haven't been wearing for ages since then. Unless, in general, HE has been there for not sure how long he's been there for not sure how long for exactly. This mystery is well under-ware. Yet, they are glad to Ash won the Alola League battle, after all they were there including Mr. Mime as well.

"Now that everyone was here, well, few more them will show up later," Tracy said to them in suggestion tone. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Oak said to him.

Ash is so pump up that he's never been so excited before in his own life, that he never imagine to see Brock, Misty, May and Dawn at the same time. Although the others from what he guess out that Clian along with Iris, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie will there, shortly. That Ash is now the winner in the Alola, unlike what happened in other region except the Orange Island of course and Frontier Brain as well.

But still, Ash have no idea, that something or someone is spying on them, hiding in the main brushed, that he'll about to make a huge surprising, when everyone will show up. The question is, who is it? And why its spying on them? Unless, they're here.

* * *

Piedmon, the menace clown-Digimon along with another Digimon who thought he was destroyed since he got a report that one DigiDestineds Digimon who destroyed for good. But how? He wonder, is too know how he end up in this world from what he said 'Falsehood Digimon' from what he mention to him, about it. Yet, he have no idea what's going on, when he keep on following him without being seeing within the shadow.

Ever since what happened on Spiral Mountain, when he was so very close to achieve his collection, of course he know there's one more who among the DigiDestineds. The Wielder of Sincerity and her partner is now wondering and recruit more Digimon who sole survivor. Yet, he was so-close – too close from his own personal taste when this MagnaAngemon used his Gate of Destiny and suck him inside the Gate and make a forever seal inside, until he's somehow arrived in this strange world contain falsehood Digimon.

He did look at those things that he never seen before in his life. He spotted a strange bird with strange shape and colour on them including this strange animal walking with four legs that he never seen those before as well. Yet this place does not have any single Digimon. All except him since he stumble it and explain to him everything from what he know about it, until he allow him to escort, so that he won't be caught, when he explain everything from, he know those humans are doing.

"So, let me get it straight," Piedmon rephase to him from what he knows about it, while they'd both flying toward in forever open sea, after he learn everything from him. "The human are called Trainers to capture those falsehood Digimon and make friends and grow stronger?"

"From what I know about it, yes," He said to him in deep grovelling demonic voice. When both are heading toward one place, so that they won't be seen.

"Friend and bond with them?" he shiver down from what he learn today. "How revolting to see those human and bonded with those non-Digimon. Although, they do have quite resemble on Digimon from what I think about it. That I saw one boy who got an Agumon look-like."

What Piedmon mean that, when he quickly hiding in the shadow, when he saw a boy about mere 10 years old with this strange odd-Digimon who look like Agumon, except the Agumon from what he know don't have flame at the back of his tail with short mouth and small head since he look at them and seeing them are playing each other. Yet he didn't like it at all.

"How disgusting that both of them are playing," Piedmon said. "I prefer torture and playing with them to make sure scream and make them bleed. It's what I told that I love tormenting them," he's almost laugh out, knowing he is a menacing clown in whole in the Digital World. "It's one my own personal hobby."

"You may do what you what to do," he said to him, while he escort him toward an unknown location when they'd alright ascend from the sky and across in the ocean sea. "Yet, we are almost there, once we arrive to see him."

"Him?" Piedmon confuse out from what he said to him, while flying in the open sea. "What do you mean him?"

"You'll see," he said to him in solemn pride. Yet Piedmon is still confuse and clearly, he have no idea what's going on since he got here in the first place.

Once the two of them keep ascend and flying in further distance. Piedmon have still no idea about this world, except he learn one or two things about this place, that he is not uncomfortable about all this, when he notice he saw a strange island that's appear from nowhere to be seen. Yet the island he's looking at it, is very dull in strange ornamental colour in mixer of grey and white and black that's combine together as one dreaded colour. The rock is produced into long obelisk, with few dismantle crack on it, including a single large mountain at the centre on an unknown island, that was never been used nor anyone to see the discovery of this place, as Piedmon look at it. Yet he admire the colour when he look at it.

Once both of them arrive and descend slowly toward the ground. The colour of the soil is pale dark brown colour with several stones and rocks are in same colour. Piedmon look at his surrounding and yet he's quite admiring this place, knowing this is perfect to all Dark Master, when he smile out to see the perfect location for him. Still he is not sure why 'Him' bought him to this place.

"You may like this place," he said to him. "It was never found, never be discovery by those humans from their own naked eyes that was never be seen for decade since they roam the planet."

Piedmon smile out mix between his own smirk and sudden pride, while looking at this unknown island. Although, it was never been found nor anyone to be seen within the human eyes. Yet, this place the way Piedmon look at is very comfortable to him.

"And yet, it is perfect for our hide out, so that we can take control this place and this planet," Piedmon said, while exam an amaze local area he's standing on. "So, tell me," he look at him. "Do they have any Digimon that compare from what we know about it. Like, the Royal Knight? Or even those pesky Harmonious One?"

Piedmon never forget what happened in the past when he encounter those DigiDestineds along with their partner, who somehow become a Harmonious One – the Sovereign from they called now, have the power to restore into harmony and peace, and yet he never forget one. The girl, who have the power to communication with Homeostasis to allow 'her' friends Digimon to become Gods in the Digital World. That part, he's never forget and what happened along with comrade MetalSeadramon along with Puppetmon and Machinedramon that he and the others were beaten and barely survive and went into hidden to make sure they will make another plan for their revenge outcome on them, until he learn that more children have enter the Digital World. So that he can have fun with them again, only this time, it is the Wielder of Crest Traits.

"None of them didn't have it," he said to him. "There are no Royal Knights to protect this world including Harmonious. Yet, according to him that he watch over this world and see everything about life and death, order and restore in countless time that some falsehood can be equal to comparing including one who also the closet of the lots from what he know about it."

"Again, with him," said Piedmon. "Who is this 'him' who speak about it? Should I know something rather than calling Him for time being? So, tell me, who is he?"

"The Wicked," he replied.

"The Wicked did you say?" Piedmon like the idea name The Wicked. "Tell me more about this Wicked, you speak about it?"

"You see, once we get in," he promise, when he make his walk toward a clear, but blank open stone wall, that Piedmon is little confuse. Although, he is very curious to know more about this Wicked when he have no further choice but to follow him.

As for them, the Shadow and Piedmon are walking at the main clear rock wall, that Piedmon thought that he's lost his mind, when he approach toward an empty clear rock wall, when suddenly a small sudden quake that appear from nowhere when a large rectangular line that's somehow cut the line when it slowly dragging out, when Piedmon and the Shadow is standing, watching while a rectangular shape is slowly and dragging, when suddenly it somehow spilt on its own into two rectangular shape and sideways in different direction with few stone dust make a small fly away, until its somehow stop when the Shadow and Piedmon are now looking at the main entrance.

"Quite a show-off, if you ask me," Piedmon said with a simple smirk on him. "Now then: Take me to your leader or this Wicked from what you speak about it."

"As you wish," the Shadow respond, when both of them are start to walk toward the main entrance, when several touches have lifted on it in blazing orange colour that luminous the entire wall.

"Show off, but very impressive," Piedmon said and quite admiring how the touch make a sudden lift on its own, while he keep on walking and walking.

This place from what Piedmon looking at it, that it have impressive craving ability to create this wonderful artwork when Piedmon look at it. Yet he is not sure who is this Wicked from what he said to him earlier and this falsehood Digimon is different but similar to compare from what he know about it, yet he have no experience to know more about this unknown world since he drag and summon to this place by MagnaAngemon in the first place. But still, the Wicked, that Piedmon admiring so that he can team up with this Wicked, so that both of them will conquer this world forever.

As both of them descend and walk down the staircase in forever non-going. As they both walking down the stairs and stop at the bottom floor, when both have stumble upon a metal door that's almost look like Myotismon's castle dungeon in dull and dark blue ornamental colour with several blots on it with and lastly the door got few skulls on it with several large touch that light it up like bonfire. Piedmon look at the door and complete awe and complete amaze to see a grizzly in excellent shape detail on it and captivities his likeness on the door itself. Yet this door is too and almost look resemble to compare Myotismon's main castle entrance from what he describe about it and yet, it does look dramatic and spooky that Piedmon smiling at. After all, he is one of the Dark Master and four most, toughest Mega-level in the Digital World.

In facts, that Piedmon is no longer in the Digital World.

"Excellent door creative from this Wicked character you speak about it," Piedmon is total impress and complete admiring with a simple smirk on him. "Does this Wicked is a Digimon or not?"

Until the door is now open with small metallic creepy that didn't make a sudden surprise to Piedmon that he is unaware about creepy event, that's open from behind and inside there's eight pillars in carbon stone colour with same colour flame that's already lifted up and yet he notice he saw crimson scarlet red blood carpet on the floor with darker purple on the outer edge.

"It's seemed that he knows you're here," the figure said to him.

"More likely to see who this Wicked nonsense is, after all," he said. "After all this place and this room is perfect for me with excellent scenery. Yet, I am delighted to know who it is."

As Piedmon approach and entering the room, when the flame is still lifted from eight separated columns of pillar. The room that he walk and approach is huge from what he describe, and yet, he sense something that he's not sure what it is as he continually walking inside the main chamber room. Until –

"Welcome, Piedmon," a voice said to him in cruel and wicked voice as he heard it.

Piedmon look at the main end of the room and see a throne that crave in demoniac shape with long bat wings with two skull-shapes at the end of the edge in darker midnight blue colour with passion deep red cushion inside the throne chair. And also, Piedmon saw something that someone is already sitting down and it was too hard to see who it is, that the room is mainly clear with fog or haze from what he describe.

"I have expected you," a voice continually said to him.

"You expected me?" Piedmon said to this mystery voice. "The great Piedmon doesn't need to be expected rather than watching the paint dry. And yet, I am touch from what you said, now show yourself from this veil wall that's protecting you."

"Be careful from what you said, Piedmon," the figure said to him from behind. "I too got here since I saw him that he have torment power that something we didn't expected."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Piedmon ask him, when he quickly look behind.

"Now, now, Piedmon," a mystery voice said to him, when Piedmon look back at the main throne. "Surely, you won't mess with me from your tormenting and doubting and above your sadistic voice so that you will play with other things, that captives on your personal interesting. After all, I too been here for very, very, very long time since I got here."

As Piedmon look closer and see a dark black figure that somehow appear from nowhere, yet, its too hard to describe to tell to know what it is.

"Well, well. This is most welcoming surprise since I look upon you, and yet I sense something that different from what I know about it," Piedmon said. "Although, my mind is foggier since I got here and meeting him that he too was here for longer from what he said to me. So, tell me, tall, dark and mystery, figure, who are you by any chance?"

The figure rose up from a mighty throne and said to him without revealed to him. "My name is The Wicked," a replied said.

"So, you are The Wicked from what he said to me," Piedmon said to The Wicked. "Strange, I'd could have sworn I sense something since I got here. I can't figure out that it is a tip of my tongue. So, tell me, Wicked or at least from what I call you with. How long did you strand here, may I ask?"

"The longest," The Wicked replied to him. "And, what else did you sense me since you got here, Clown Prince of Crime?"

"Not much," Piedmon replied. "Although this place is from what he said to me that this world contain falsehood Digimon that the form are similar but different to compare from what I know about and they are all look-alike the way I look at them."

"Oh, you are correct," The Wicked said. "In fact, those falsehood Digimon got another name that's equal to compare from what you seen. Yet they are called Pokémon and yet, I will tell you everything from what I know about it and yet, you will help me to get something that's something want I wanted it."

"And which is it by any chance?" Piedmon ask and smile out to The Wicked.

"The DigiDestineds of Hope and his meddling friend of his, the DigiDestineds," The Wicked answer to him. And Piedmon is now very smiley to hear those name that's keep ringing him that he wanted to hear; The DigiDestineds. At last something he would dying to know more this world called Pokémon in Pokémon World.

* * *

**Who is the Wicked and what is the nature of the Child of Hope - the DigiDestineds of Hope and why the people fear the name of it? Find out in next time of DigiPoke**

**Well that is a surprise event that Ash have somehow reunited with May and Dawn including Misty and Brock and his rival Gary and Tracy. Don't worry the others will be coming in next chapter ahead, which of course it is going to be a while of course. Yet I change Ash clothing into something else - yet the clothing is - okay spoiler alert that Ash is wearing Red clothing because he is a counterpart in the game, so yeah, Red's clothing is now in my story. And also why won't Tracy forbid Oak for not saying his name called 'The Wicked' it almost like Harry Potter when fear his name called 'You-Know-Who' which it was a mention - opps spoiler alert. **

**And yes, Ash haven't seen Tracy, Gary, Dawn and May for very long time since then. But rest ashore that the other will show up so that the next one that few of them knows each other.**

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while and getting some rest of course. That the DigiDestineds are here - but why. And please don't judge on my writing nor making a critic, thank you, look at my profile for better understanding. Thank You and be strong to outwitted the Coronavirus issue, so stay indoor and stay safe from harm ways, so stay strong. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Digimon and Pokémon.**

**Hello reader I am back and very much alive thank you and it get worst since what happen to COVID-19 that in England got the highest death rate in the world. But its still a lockdown ever since what happen. And yet the ease will not be endure from what happen since yesterday and day before as well.**

**Now, I understand that some of you got question for me. So that I will answer out to you, but you have to listen very careful, so here you go and pay attention.**

**Guest - digimonfan: I an a fan on the original Digimon series because they are my childhood because I adore the original including 02 series as well. I am not familiar with Digimon Sleuth because I have zero interest on this new Digimon game business. I only prefer the original because Digimon and Pokémon were release back in mid 90's. That's why I prefer the original DigiDestineds, not Digimon Sleuth.**

**Guest - Hadesmon: There is no bio-merge, nor fusion nor Digimon Armour and burst mode in this story, except there is going to be one single DNA Digimon, but I can't tell you who it is until it will revealed in future chapter ahead.**

**I can't type to the others, because I already type their comment. And also one more thing before you will enjoy it: there is no Pokémon Fusion, nor Pokémon DNA Fusion which it is madness, okay. I debunked on Pokémon Fusion and DNA in every chapters, so there and also there is no Digimon Fusion, nor Bio-merge, not Brust mode and no armour form. Armour form is only in 02 series for the next generation of DigiDestiends, but there is going to be one single DNA Digimon in that chapter, but I can't tell you who it is. So that I would advise to keep it to for yourself, okay. Good.**

**Anyway this chapter is about the DigiDestineds and they have no idea what they are standing. Anyway enjoy, hoping it will captivates on your likeness.**

Chapter 3: Is that Home? Is that Earth?

Matt is lying in an opening clear pure green grass who lay down unconscious when he slowly making groaning sound when he's slowly open his eyes and see dozen of trees and jungle, when he quickly jolt his eyes open and look at his surrounding and see many trees and brushes at the same times. He's not sure how long he 's been resting on clear grass in unknown rest and not sure what just happen. Like one minutes when they return to the Digital World after stopping Myotismon for getting the Kari who happen to be eighth child who wield the Crest of Light and also stopping his next level when Agumon and Gabumon can Digivolve/Shinka into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon stop him and then they'd stop the Dark Master one by one and then fought against the biggest of them all and next this strange unknown portal that's appear from nowhere for knowing how or why since he got here in the first place without knowing.

"What is this place?" he said to himself. "Is this home? Or was something another task that's need to be done?"

He's not sure what's going on here, knowing this place is much more different compare from what he know about it since he arrive at camping with his little brother including spending time with his grandma that her house is very old custom traditional where his dad live long ago.

He rose up from his resting position for not knowing how long he's been resting, until he got up and look at his general of his surrounding and many trees in different shape and forms and see dozen of leaves and berries.

"I don't know where I am," he said to himself once more. "Yet this is place is dozen like our home."

When suddenly he heard a rustling sound that's coming from the brushes and pop out a strange large rat with different colour in purple with red eyes and strange long buck teeth and run bypass him that somehow confuse and surprise to him that he never seen that kind of rat before. Normally he saw brown and black rat, but a purple rat with red eyes is highly surprise to him.

"Okay, this is new," Matt said when he look at this odd and strange looking rat that he never seen before. "And more importantly where am I? The last time I remember when we won the battle against Apocalymon and yet this strange unknown vortex that's appear from nowhere-"

He quickly grasp out that he remember now that this strange unknown vortex appear from nowhere until he remember out that his little brother TK have somehow drag inside a vortex when Patamon got suck into it before he went inside to rescue his partner.

"TK!" he cried out that his little brother is went missing without knowing why nor since he got here in the first place without knowing why. "TK!" He quickly started running hoping he will find him including his partner Gabumon and the others like Tai, Sora including Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Kari including their partners as well. Hoping they will be okay in general speaking.

He keep on running hoping he will find the answer and find the solution is to know about this place, knowing this place from what he look at since he saw this strange-odd rat. That this is not earth from what he knows about it since he grew up. Hoping he will find the answer he think about it as soon as possible.

* * *

Tai is also lying down in pure green grass when he make a groaning and moaning sound at the same time when he slowly open his eyes and feel a nasty headache inside his head, when he slowly got up when he's rubbing his head from serve pain and agony inside from him like the last time he got hit from a football during his practice session with his fellow team, until he got pretty badly since what happen, but he's fine, but only minor injuries when he notice he look at his surrounding from his own confusion that he is now sure where he's landing.

"Where am I?" he said to himself. "Are we arrive back home?"

He got up from his resting position while rubbing his head for not sure how he got here in the first place when he look at the surrounding and see dozen of trees and brushes at the same time and also he look up and see clear blue sky with white cloud.

"Okay, guess this is our home then, huh," he think from himself. "More likely which part in Japan that I'm standing?" That part that Tai is not sure which local area he's standing on, hoping he remember which was it so that he will find booth or asking a local direction to know where Odaiba is so that he will reunited with his mum and dad including – "Kari!"

He almost forget that his little sister have somehow drag into a strange vortex without knowing why and yet he remember that his partner Agumon is also in there as well including Matt and Gabumon.

"Oh man," he quickly panicking to himself when he quickly rubbing his hair with both hands. "This is not good! Not good at all! If it is our home then mum will be furious for not looking my sister. Aw man, she's going to kill me for this!"

Knowing Tai can be quite stubborn, but he can be slight understanding from his over reaction knowing he too was overprotective on his sister just like Yamato who protecting his younger brother all the time – well mostly that TK want to do it on his own. Which it true of course.

"Aw, man," he cried out. "I don't know where I am, knowing this place is huge and contain so many trees and brushes and including odd-looking fruit – wait?" he look up in the tree and see different verity of fruit. "Odd looking fruit?"

He look up and see one tree that's near him and see a different odd kind of fruit is like an orange except the colour is blue except that orange is larger to compare since he eat in his own time. But this one is more like a tangerine from what he look at it and he got pretty confuse between orange and tangerine for the time being.

"A blue-orange or was it a tangerine since I got confuse out?" he question to himself. "I'd never seen that kind of fruit before. Does this place is earth or not? Or was it something that base on a film that I can't remember which one was it including games as well. But what in the world is this place, anyway?"

Until a rustling noise that's appear from his behind that shock when he look at his behind and see figure who approach out and yet Tai know who that person when he shout out.

"Sora!"

Sora look at Tai when she's just emerge out from the brushes. "Tai!"

"Man, I'm so glad to see you again," Tai said to him when Sora approach him.

"So are you," she replied. "Anyway idea what is place really is?"

"I don't know," he respond to her. "Except this strange odd fruit that I'd never seen before."

"A strange odd fruit?" Sora rose her eyebrow that she's don't follow, when Tai point out behind his shoulder and show Sora a strange fruit in blue colour like look a tangerine. "I never seen that kind of fruit before. But a blue tangerine."

"I thought it was an orange," said Tai.

"Guess you need to learn more about difference between orange and tangerine in sizes comparison," Sora said to him. "Yet it is edible to eat?" she question to him. "I am getting hungry."

"Only one way to find out," Tai said. When he approach one tree and started to climb up. Luckily for him that Tai is very good climbing tree since he did all the time from his home and in the Digital World since he first arrive. He carefully climb without making a single fall on him when he carefully holding a single branch when he kneel down and slowly crawling toward it like a baby. Hoping this branch is standing on won't comes off. Sora is making sure that Tai is okay hoping he won't fall and cause a serious accident like broken or fracture arm or ankle. But luckily for Tai that he is professional, when she watch him and take a strange orange looker-like.

"Got it," Tai quickly said it when he gently reverse back slowly and carefully jump down and landing on soft grass that's easily landing for him when he walk back to her. "Here you go," he present to her.

"Huh," she exam this strange fruit that she's never seen before. Normally she's usually have orange since she was kid, except she's never a blue orange fruit before. It must be very rare to see one these day. "I never seen that orange-"

"I thought you said it was a tangerine?"

"It was an excuse from what I'm saying," Sora quickly fire back to him. "Anyway, I never seen that kind of orange before. Is it juicy? Or was it prison?"

"Only one way to find out," said Tai, when he try to open it with his finger, yet nothing happening. "That's odd? Normally orange can peel the skin to get the juicy part from the inside. Instead this one is not an orange."

"So what are you saying that this is an orange from what you think about it and yet this is one isn't," Sora currently repeating to him. "Instead it won't come off. So what can you do?"

"I guess we can eat the skin," Tai make a small suggestion.

"Ew, Tai," Sora disgust from what Tai said. Until Tai did – he eat a strange looking blue orange without eating the skin from it. Sora look at it, yet she could make a puke from it, yet surprise to her that she didn't while looking at Tai to eat this strange orange when she replied. "Well?"

"Its . . ." he swallow it that chunk from it, "hard from the outside, but soft from the middle since I eat it and yet it different."

"How different?"

"Well, the orange from what we know that the skin is hard but soft part is from the inside," he explain to her while exam his own bite mark from it. "See this," he show the mark from what he eat, "Both of them are soft from out and inside. I don't know much about fruit, but blue orange is ridiculous and delicious from what I'd describe but it won't be some better if there any orange. Want some?"

"You ate it first," said Sora.

"So?"

"So that, you can get me another one not this one as you eat and it contain your DNA inside from it and yet you own me another one," said Sora.

"Sheesh," Tai look at her that Sora is becoming more bossier and less grouchier from what he look at her. Knowing he know her since in same school and same grades as well. "Since when you become a boss boot for the time being?"

"I heard that," Sora yell out to him, and almost finch to him when he walk back toward that same tree and climb up and get the same fruit from the same tree branch and quickly jump down in soft landing and give it to Sora as a gift. "Here you go."

Sora saw an open hand from Tai and see a blue-orangey type fruit and take and try to it out when she's take a bite from it to see from what Tai said. "Hey, you're right. It does taste different to compare the fruit from what we normally eat in our home. Besides, we don't know if this place is our home or not since we got here in general reason."

"You may onto something," Tai agree from what Sora said. "Anyway, we need to find Agumon and the others including Kari and TK."

"I'd hope they're okay," Sora is getting concern on them. Knowing the two of them are the youngest of the lots since she remember when she told TK to stay and protect Kari so that his hope will shine to allow Angemon into MangaAngemon since he defeated Piedmon.

"Me too," Tai agree on her. "I hope Kari is okay and hoping we need to know about this place and fast."

"Any idea how are we going to find them?" Sora questioning him. "This place is huge and different from what we know about it since we went to camping for sometime before we drag into the Digital World or better yet this forest is does have equal to compare in the Digital World since we first arrive."

"Yeah, it's does look at the same," Tai exam the forest from his surrounding since what happened when they'd first arrived in the Digital World. Until little that they don't know when a small bird have somehow appear from nowhere, when Tai and Sora look up and see a small bird, yet the colour is completely different from what they look it that this bird got primarily brown with cream-coloured face, underside and flight feathers and on the its head is a short crest of three tufts. The centre crest feather are brown and the outer two tufts are cream coloured and just under its crest are narrow, brown eyes. The angular black marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and on in back and the colour is greyish-pink and it has short brown tail made with three feathers as this strange odd-like bird is sitting down in one random tree when Tai and Sora look it.

"I never seen that kind of bird before," Sora said. "Its almost like a pigeon or a canary from what I look at it."

"It's does look like a pigeon," said Tai. "But we normally see dozen of pigeon in different colour on our hometown, but I'd never see that kind of bird before. Any idea what kind of bird that is?"

"Beat me," Sora replied to him. "But still this place is getting odder since we stumble upon it. Right now, we need to find the others. Hoping they're okay."

"And Kari," Tai add on, knowing he remember what happen since this strange wormhole have somehow drag her along with TK, Gatomon and Patamon as well.

"Let's hope that she's okay," Sora too is getting concern on Tai's little sister. After all, she is the wielder of Light and also newest member of the DigiDestineds since they'd defeated that dreaded vampire – Myotismon have somehow destroy their home, mostly since it was VenomMyotismon.

"Right," Tai agree with her. "Since that odd pigeon have somehow landing it right here," he point at its. "It's must somehow fly toward that's direction," he point of his left-hand side, "come on!"

Until then both Tai and Sora are quickly heading toward that direction since they'd saw this unknown bird of sort, hoping they will find the others including TK and Kari along with Patamon and Gatomon as well. Hoping all four of them are safe, knowing they are the first one who enter before the others comes along. The question is for them, what is this place since they'd standing on and why there is an odd-strange looking pigeon with different colour? There are so many questions that's need answering, hoping they will find the answer they're looking for. If they can find them and explain what it going on. And also from what they are standing: Is this earth or something else that's equal to compare on Earth itself?

* * *

Matt is still continually running for not sure how long he keep running and he's almost running out his breath for not sure how long he's keep doing. Yet he is becoming overreact and very over protective on his little brother including Tai as well, who also very over protective on his little sister as well. That's what older brothers are doing: protective their younger siblings from any harm threat such as bullying or even something worst that's beyond bullying.

Although that Matt have no idea which direction he's heading toward it, but, he's alright bypass several non-animal-like-thing that he is not sure what it is since he saw that's strange odd rat in purple colour including another one who resemble like a pigeon in strange colour including another one who look like a sparrow except its got different feature on it since he totally bypass them all. Matt is not sure for how long, hoping he will find his little brother, his friends and partners including Gabumon as well. Ever since he arrive back he was literacy – well almost literacy freak out to see a strange odd-Digimon which it was Gabumon per-form called Tsunomon until they got known each other and Matt have somehow obtain his own crest called The Crest of Friendship to allow his partner to Digivolve/Shinka into WereGarurumon and then MetalGarurumon as well.

Until his emotion is start to change since he return back to the Digital World until he was manipulation by Puppetmon most loyal trusted and manipulative Digimon name Cherrymon who convince about honourable and leadership including when he's become over panicking that his little brother was 'temporarily' borrow by Puppetmon for playing games. That was a mistake, when he's realise that his little brother doesn't need help. Of course, that Matt didn't know that his little brother is becoming a man. But he was still a little cry-baby that's he can't help himself from time-to-time. Yet he need to find him and the others as well.

As he keep on running and running, until he's stumble upon an opening path and see a clear distance from his views since he keep running in the distance forest when he's stop run and look at the main views and see city in different shapes and forms that's never seen before in his own. That this city is very custom looking that's not equal to compare from what he knows about it in his hometown in Japan. But the city does have several tall building, flats in general different seizes that he's couldn't make it out to know what it is since he stare at it as he standing at the top of the cliff.

"What in the wrong is this place?" he said to himself when he scratch his hair from his utmost confusing. "And I have no idea where exactly am I."

"Viridian City," said one of the local as Matt quickly look his behind his shoulder and see an unknown person who's wearing exactly same clothing, yet the feature is different when he look at the person that a person got a large net with a straw hat on a person who happen to be a boy who's roughly the same age as him with brown eyes when Matt look at him in serious confusion.

"Viridian City?" Matt confuse out to him. "What's Viridian City?"

"You're kidding me?" a Bug Catcher replied to him. "You never heard Viridian City? I mean come on, you ever heard a place called Viridian City is one of the Kanto region and it was home to the eighth and strongest Gym Leader in only Kanto Region."

"Kanto region?" again Matt is not sure from what he said to him. Clearly he have no idea what in the world is this place anywhere?

"Wait, you never heard Kanto?" Bug Catcher comment to him. "Oh man, you must be from different region. So tell me, are you from Johto?"

"Joe-toe?"

"Hoenn?"

"What's Ho-win?"

"Sinnoh?"

"Sin-know?"

"No, Sinnoh with a 'h' at the end of it," Bug Catcher pronounce carefully to him. "Sinnoh."

"But why does have a word name sin on it?"

"Hmm, good point about this. I was wonder why they name Sinnoh in a first place. Which its remain unsolved for the time being. Anyway Unova?"

"Never heard of it," Matt replied to him.

"Okay, I give up, that I have no idea which region to you come from," Bug Catcher said out. "I thought that's accent of yours was different to compare from different region to region. Unless, you are new, correct?"

"I just got here," said Matt as he got here without known why about this strange place that he's never been before in his life.

"Got here?" Bug Catcher puzzling out, until. "Oh wait! I get it now," he laugh out. "You're a newcomer!"

"Newcomer?"

"Ever time people from different region to region want to spend their new life and their new beginning," Bug Catcher answer out to him. "Folks thinking that new life and new beginning so that many family ancestral will come from different region to region for making their new from their newer next generation."

Matt is not sure for once in his own life about this nonsense nor about this Kanto – Johto or even this Unova from what he knows it highly unknown to him that he is not entitle with these name, yet he is more concern about his little brother including Tai's little sister Kari as well and not mention his partner as well, when he quickly respond back to him without making him rude nor any interruption from what he's going to say.

"Listen, I hate to erupt but have you seen my little brother around here?" Matt asking him, hoping he will find answer from him.

"You're little brother?" Bug Catcher said, when he is having a moment of thought. "What does he look like?"

"Well, he got my hair colour and my eyes colour and he got green cap with blue opal on it and he got brown khaki shorts that he's wear."

"Can't say for certain that I haven't see him nor anyone is wearing green hat since no one got lost in Viridian Forest," Bug Catcher comment to him when he's scratching his hair. "But sorry I haven't see him nor anyone with a blond hair and blue eyes. Sorry about that," he apologise to him.

_Typical_, Matt thought there is hope that's his little brother is found, so that he's okay alive and well so that he is safe. When a Bug Catcher add on to him.

"You could go toward Officer Jenny."

"Who's Officer Jenny?" again Matt have no idea who this Jenny character. In fact, he have no idea which world he's standing on exactly.

"No way," Bug Catcher cried out to him. "You never heard Officer Jenny? Not even one. Man, you really are from another region which it is not different from what I know about it. Okay then. Officer Jenny who work and protect those from any criminals from their wrong commitment like – well you know bad guys for stealing like jewel and everything."

Matt knows about police since he saw dozen of police cars coming and going at the same time. But this officer Jenny is very new to him. While a Bug Catcher continually said to him.

"Officer Jenny is a best officer from what everyone is talking about it, so that her job is too protect the peace and bring those thugs to justice."

"Sound like you know about her," said Matt. "Any idea where is this Officer Jenny you speak about it? It's an emergency!"

"Uh . . . if you want to find her, that she's right over there," he point toward the direction that Matt didn't see which direction. "If you see her work station that its got a hat-like logo on it and it's bypass several building and building when you bypass Poke-Mart when you see it and then take a right turn toward the-"

"Wait hold on," Matt stop him for moment from what he's not sure about it when he could have sworn that Bug Catcher said something to him before take a right turn. "Did you say 'Poke-Mart' what's a 'Poke-Mart'?"

"Oh boy," Bug Catcher is now surprise out that Matt have no zero information about Poke-Mart. That Matt didn't know about this world as well. "This is going to be a long and boring conversation that you boy have no idea about this place in Kanto region that was filled with Pokémon."

Pokémon? Matt is now confuse very, very confuse that's he have no idea what is going here. That he thought it was earth, but it wasn't earth – at least he thought it was earth since he look at the clear blue sky and same green grass and tree. But Pokémon is highly new to know to him. As the boy who goes by the name Bug Catcher who explain to him about Poke-Mart and also Pokemon as well. And also after this 'kid' done talking for not sure how long it won't take, so that he will go to see this 'Officer Jenny' so that she will find his missing Takeru and also Tai and the others including Gabumon and the others Digimon as well.

And furthermore, to him. What is a Pokémon that's Matt have no idea about this world? A world of Pokémon is now standing in Kanto Region.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, that Gennai have no idea what's going on in the Digital World. He can't figure it out since he saw this strange portal that he never seen before in his entire life. Yet he tried so hard is to know what is going on. He's already outside from his hidden house that's underneath a lake. Only the DigiDestineds knows the location from it including their Digimon partners as well.

The last time was the day before the Traits Chosen comes when the Chosen of the Harmonious comes along to stop the Dark Masters when he notice that one of the chosen have somehow contact with the Homeostasis – their main Network in the Digital World is equal but differential to King Drasil {Yggdrasil} in the Digital World, when all four turn into Gods in the Digital World and become the protector from North, South, East and West knowing it's their main priority when they did destroyed the Dark Masters, until they come back and stopping the new breed of DigiDestineds who was chosen as a Traits DigiDestineds so that all of them are now wielding their crests until it was destroy for good, but their heart is still remain inside from them when they'd finally defeated the most toughest Digimon in all Digital World that evolve form in delete Digimon that's existence.

He try, until he won't give up when he was standing in the exact same coordinate when he saw the unknown white swirling vortex from the main monitor.

"I don't get it," he said to himself, looking at the main coordinate when he standing on. "I try to locate the whereabout on the DigiDestineds to know where this strange vortex. Until I find nothing. What in the world is that thing anyway? I know I study every single record on every Digimon, but this one is very new to me. But I have never in all my life to see something that's special to know about it. I must know what it is. Hoping I will learn more about this strange white-vortex from nowhere. But how, I wonder? Difficult; yes. But easy; no. Oh Gennai what can I do?"

Gennai may have a tight spot, when suddenly someone is standing right behind him and said to him without him notice.

"I can tell you what's happening," said a voice from his behind.

Gennai quickly turn and surprise to see a single Digimon is standing in few metre away from him, yet his mouth is ajar when he look it. "I don't believe it," he breathless from his own word. "ClavisAngemon.

ClavisAngemon, a Mega-level Digimon who got white armour with red thread on him and golden pattern on him. His wings is different compare all Angel Digimon since Gennai read about it, yet ClavisAngemon for six craved spiral wings and yet he's holding the most scared weapons on his hand: The Key. Knowing ClavisAngemon is a protector and guardian on Zeniths Gate between Digital World and the human world as well. But what is ClavisAngemon doing in the Digital World? Should he stay in 360 doors to make sure nothing goes wrong? Unless there is trouble from what he's discover.

"Hello Gennai," he greet him like a same voice like Angemon, but more mature and deep calm voice when he said to him.

"What are you doing? I thought you are guarding the Zenith Gate?"

"I did," he replied to him. "Instead, I have learn something that's main involve with Parallelmon domination and his distortion realm that someone is attacking him."

"Someone who's attacking Parallelmon?" Gennai quickly surprise out from what he learn. Yet he know a dangerous tale of Parallelmon. A powerful but dangerous Digimon who is the master of both parallel and different multi-region to region yet no one knows what its look like. "I know that Digimon is dangerous for messing with parallel from different region from its cunning and reckless. But on Digital is foolish enough attack him in the first place?"

"Well, according to my view that something or someone who appear from nowhere, when this large mouth-like Digimon with small bat-wings that's keep eating like gluttony," he explain to him in general description. "This unknown-being is eating so rapid like Beelzemon, one of the Seven Demon Lord of Gluttony and yet it wasn't the same from what I know about the Seven Demon Lord."

"I know about the Seven Demon Lords and I know the story of Lucemon along with his minions," Gennai know them. Demon Lords, the most dangerous and wicked in all in the Digital World like Lucemon from what he mention including Beelzemon from what ClavisAngemon said. Yet there are others like Daemon, Barbamon, Lilithmon, Leviamon and Belphemon as well. He knows them and yet they fought against their creator and two of them were once an Angel Digimon before they were outcast and transform into two Demon Lords from what he knows about it. The name was forgotten since they'd become two most dangerous Demon Lord in the Digital World. "So tell me what happen next?"

"This thing is somehow attacking Parallelmon without knowing why," he explain to him. "Yet it has a large giant mouth but more like a face from what I look at it. One large and the other is small that's shape like a cone with eyes. That's about to devour it until Parallelmon fought back with incredible strength and manage to send that beast back from what its discovery, until its lose control from dimension."

"This cause from what you said about it," Gennai repeat and asking question to him. "Any idea who send that things from what you describe to me? Does it have a name?"

"No idea," he commented at him. "This thing who attack Parallelmon wasn't a Digimon from what I look at it. And yet, this foe is something cause in the Digital World with a powerful wave distortion between world and world since what happen."

"What do you mean exactly?" Gennai is getting confuse for not sure how nor why is to know what's happen to those kids so that he will have to get them home.

"Like I said before Gennai," ClavisAngemon said to him. "That things have somehow enter the Digital World without knowing why nor who cause the reaction without knowing. The DigiDestineds are now in trouble that I heard that portal somehow drag them into it. And I know where it is."

"You know where they are?" Gennai surprise from his own sudden reaction that ClavisAngemon, guardian and master of Zenith to make sure no mere Digimon shouldn't both digital and the human world at the same time. "Tell me where they are."

Until another Digimon approach down who's wearing armour who appear to be in silver armour yet the wings is like swords and also two larger swords that's somehow attach on both arms and wearing a visor-like helmet with light blue hair that's behind with a single horn-like dagger when it's descend that's near toward them.

"ClavisAngemon," said another Digimon who got a similar voice like Angemon except the voice is light maturing voice but strong and determination from what he said to him.

"Ah, SlashAngemon," he said to him. That's SlashAngemon is another Mega-level Digimon who happen to be commands the Powers and cuts through the vanguard in battle as a persists in justice and does not fear death. And a comrade partner to ClavisAngemon.

Gennai knows SlashAngemon and remarkable to see two rare Angel Digimon that's appear in the Digital World. Yet something is not right when SlashAngemon approach them.

"Did you find it?" ClavisAngemon said to him.

"Indeed. I have found it," SlashAngemon replied it, which it confuse on Gennai.

"What do you mean you found it? You found a white portal?" Gennai quickly said to them. Hoping he will get there and find those kids and fast.

"I did," SlashAngemon confirm to him when he look at him.

"Then where is it?" Gennai quickly demand to him. "I need to know is the children are safe and secure!"

Gennai quickly halt back when SlashAngemon make a small close distance toward Gennai's face with his sharp-hand-like blade. Knowing that SlashAngemon is not very friendly Digimon, yet he's only care is persists in justice.

"Careful from what you said," said SlashAngemon while remain in calm to him. "As a Commander the Power that it's my job to make sure that all Digimon who commit their own treason will get serve justice upon my blade. And I don't like when people or Digimon for messing with me. Is that clearly?"

Gennai quickly nod to him, knowing that SlashAngemon does have a point about all this. As for ClavisAngemon that he look back at his partner and said to him. "SlashAngemon?" he ask him when SlashAngemon lowering his sword-arm down, "where is another portal you speak about it?"

"Up north," he respond to him. "It's higher up in Watch-view Tower. Yet we got some companies to deal with it."

"What do mean companies?" ClavisAngemon is not sure from what he said. "Describe?"

"It's look like some kind of Digimon although the appearance is very different like some kind of incest-type Digimon with four legs and the head who appear like a strange sphere-like shape with long stick from it," he explain and describe. "And there's more of them set lose in the same direction."

"How many of them?" Gennai quickly ask him.

"About 10 – no 6 of them since I took four of them down," SlashAngemon quickly replied. "Yet this is not Digimon since I slash them down one at a time and see something horrified which I can't tell. But this portal is an only clue to know where the DigiDestineds is. I'm not an expert of this matter, but the future of the DigiDestineds need help from their matter."

"If you said this true that this foes is not a Digimon from what you speaking about it," Gennai said to him in act of concern. "Maybe we need to learn more about this non-version Digimon from what you speak about it SlashAngemon. We need to stop them before they will re-havoc this world and save the DigiDestineds."

"Understood," ClavisAngemon acknowledge him and look back at SlashAngemon again. "Take us to the portal so that we can stop the swarm that's infected in the Digital World."

"Right," SlashAngemon respond and acknowledge him when he use his metal wings that's shape like a knifes and quickly ascend form above, while ClavisAngemon look back at Gennai and said.

"It best I can hold you for a moment. SlashAngemon doesn't like holding and he got some problem because of his sword-blade."

"Fine by me," Gennai replied to him. "But we need to get going before anything would go on."

"Indeed," ClavisAngemon confirm to him, when Gennai walk slowly toward him and turn his back while ClavisAngemon garb him with his left arm and use his wings to ascend up with SlashAngemon is waiting for him.

"Let's go," he said to them, when he begin his move while ClavisAngemon and Gennai are following him so that he will direct toward this strange unknown portal since he found it and dealt with those non-Digimon a-like since they roaming in the Digital World without knowing why including what happen to the DigiDestineds as well.

As for Gennai that he need to know learn more about this strange portal, hoping he will rescue those kids, before anything else goes wrong with them, knowing it his job as a Digimon agent to make sure that the Digital World is safe and secure before any more evil are lurking in the Digital World since what happen in total bizarre from what he knows it. Hoping that the DigiDestineds are still okay.

_The kids is my responsibility to watch over them,_ Gennai thought. _But I know I am the one who hidden those eggs safe until Piedmon storm the show and steal those Crests, likely I safe secure – but I lose one by accident. But now this is no time to blame for action. You need those kids before this world will be infected by those non-Digimon-type. I hope that those kids are safe and sound. Otherwise I failed, again._

Whatever what happen in the past from what Gennei did. Knowing it was job and taking huge responsibility to look out from them. But as know he need to find those kids and fast, before something would have happen to them. Otherwise, he will failed, big time.

* * *

Back on 'earth' when thing goes wrong since what happen since the DigiDestineds have stumble upon this world that they have no idea what's going on since they'd arrive. When one of them is stepping something as one of them cried.

"Ew!" Mimi cried out that she's step on something. "This place is so horrible that contain mud."

"It's look like solid mud, actually," Izzy said to her. "Besides, I am more curious to know more about this place anyway."

"Unlike what happen when we encountered those hornets-like-wasp have someone raging toward us," Joe said to them since what happen when they'd first arrive to this world.

What Joes mean exactly ever since they'd first saw this unknown portal that's appear in the Digital World and somehow drag and suck toward them into this strange world that they have never seen before in their life. Joe have somehow found Mimi in few metre distance in strange reunion until they'd somehow found Izzy in sudden nearby distance. Good thing that his laptop is stay and secure and nothing broken. He try to find it out to know what's going on when he try to use it but no luck because of the natural forest distance that's somehow block electric equipment since he try to figure what happened, not even their Digivice couldn't locate the others as well. That Izzy quickly make a theory that they're somehow few kilometre away from the forest itself.

Mimi is getting on the others including her partner Palmon as well, when suddenly they notice they'd saw a strange animal or a walking planet in small blue shape with weed-like leaf that's like hair and walking with two feet. That's surprise and curious including they'd saw a two loving couple, one purple and one blue that's both of them are seemingly getting along together like prince and princess as they'd running along each other. They have no idea what those creature are, likely this is not earth from what Izzy said to them or at least it was Earth from Izzy currently suggestion to them. Until they saw something much more horrified when Mimi accidently yell and pick up a small rock and hit it, when they'd something else when they'd saw a groups of and clear resemblance of Asian giant hornet except this one is much more different that this hornet-look like got a bipedal, yellow colour with only four legs instead of six and lacks pigment pits and it also the head got round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes and black antennae with a sharp ned in the middle. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stringers. It can stand on its other two legs which are long, segmented and insectoid in shape and finally its has two pairs of rounded veined wings and another stinger on its yellow and black striped abdomen, when three DigiDestineds are curious and shock to see a strange bee-like wasp except from what Izzy notice that its look like a hornet – an Asian giant hornet when those things are changing toward them when all three of them quickly running their life from them otherwise they will be sting in quite sever painful from what they know about it.

Until after more than a minutes they'd hiding while those wasp-hornet quickly bypass them and quickly make a relax. Until they'd continually working, hoping they will find the others and find out about this place, knowing they'd never seen anything like this before. Hoping they will find answer they need.

"You're telling me," Izzy agree from what Joe said about those 'wasp-hornet' have somehow attack us whatever reason. "I don't know much about this place nor those animal including that plant have somehow walking on itself."

"You think they are Digimon?" Mimi is concern or make a theory about those creature which she didn't know they are Pokémon, not creature.

"It's possible," said Izzy, "yet they'd don't speak like us nor any communication when they keep making strange noise that I have no idea how to communication with them."

"Well, I remember back in camping before everything show up when we normally hear several birds are chirping and hearing several bees are making buzzing that's ringing inside our ear from what I know about it," Joes remember his camping experience before he arrive in the Digital World since he read several books about animal calling that's contain different noise.

"Oh yeah," Mimi start to remember. "I normally hear those birds making chirping sound including cats as well and dogs as well."

"There's no dog and cat in camping site," Joe quickly replied to her.

"I mean, in the city," she quickly yell out to him. "But yeah those noise are not equal to compare from what we know about it. But still I am worry on Palmon."

"And Gomamon."

"Including Tentomon as well," Izzy second add on. In facts all of them missing their Digimon partner because they are team and very good friends as well to them since they'd first met in the Digital World. "I don't know much about this place, but we need to find the others and hoping I want answer about this place. Right now, we need to know which direction to know where is the nearest town, hoping anyone who know about Digimon or even Tai and the others as well."

"I don't think that the people have no idea about Digimon," Joe said to him. "I'm not exactly like you because you are the Wield of Knowledge who understand everything from your common sense of expert of knowledge, but I am just saying that the people have no idea about Digimon."

"You may onto something," Izzy agree with Joe educational suggestion word.

"So what can we do?" Mimi suggest to them. "We need to find a nearest town so that I am getting hungry by the minutes since the moment we first woke up into this strange world."

"I'm sure this place does have a restaurant of a café to eat," Joe said to her. "If we can get out of this forest."

"Agree," Izzy agree with him. "If my laptop can pinpoint the location to know where Tai and the others including Agumon and the others as well. I don't know much about this place and contain this strange animal. Unless in my common knowledge theory that this 'earth' could be a different earth realm."

"What do you mean that this world is isn't our home?" Mimi rephase to him.

"Well many people believe there are so many world that's contain world or in other case alternative universe," Izzy answer out to them from his own knowledgeable theory from this own educational thought. "We'd somehow drag into another universe."

"Another universe?" Mimi confuse out. Clearly she's never heard of it.

"I read and heard about those theory when many people across the world who make an excellent theory about different earth basic and different timelines like for example superhero from different universe," Joe explain to them. "But if this is another Earth, then why this Earth got strange life form that's we never seen before? It's not animal from what we know about it."

"You may onto something," Izzy confirm from what Joe said to him. Knowing this is another earth world. Yet he is not sure which Earth is it. "If it is another Earth or we stumble upon another universe by accident so that we need to get out of here, before something else won't have happen."

"What do you mean?" Mimi is getting worried and concern about this another earth realm.

"I have no idea," he admit to her. "We need to find the others and then we need answer like an expert who knows everything about this so that we need to go back on our home – our REAL home so that this matter of balance won't be a problem for us."

"But the timeline from our world and this world are very differential time limit," Joe commented to him.

"How did you know about it?" Mimi ask.

"Beat me and I have no idea why I knows about this universal theory," Joe comment from his admitting voice when he's scratching his head.

"I think he was right," Izzy correct from what Joe said and explain to them in general theory. "You remember when we first arrive in the Digital World for the past 3 months?"

"Yeah I'd remember," Mimi remember what happen since her first arrive in the Digital World.

"Until we come here in odd most reason that when our camping tutor comes along and tell them that our camping have somehow cancelled in unknown reason," Izzy explain to them once more. "The timeline of both this world – well our world and the Digital World got different complex time measurement since we arrive and yet we encountered several Digimon – well it was a disturbing since we made few mistake. But still, if this reality got different animals and plants-life form. I wonder this world is equal to compare on our Digimon."

"What do you mean?" Mimi again is not sure from what he said about equal to compare on Digimon.

"It's just a theory and understand lots more thing that's we didn't know about it," Izzy quickly said to her. "Besides, if this world is not our home and we have no idea what just happen since today. We need to find the others, hoping they're okay."

"And Palmon as well," Mimi cried out that she's worry on Palmon sake. Knowing the two of them are very close friend and becoming like a sister to them.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," said Joe.

"And how would you know about it?!" Mimi cried to him. "Palmon didn't know about this place as well and I want to go home and that's that."

"We all want to go home, Mimi," Joe said to her. "Remember when we are trying to find out how to get back when Gennai explain the solution how to get back with those cards?"

"Oh yeah, that's part was a little struggle for not showing which cards is which," Mimi remember. "Remember when there are two Rookie cards and one of them is a key to unlock the gate and the other one, well, I can't remember from what he said to us?"

"I think he did," Izzy remember from what his mentor said to him. "But that was in the past in the Digital World, but this world I'm sure they do have any gate or anything that will transport us back. Right now, we need to find the others and fast, before anything would goes wrong."

Joe and Mimi quickly nod to him. Knowing he does have a point about all this, so that they will find the others, they all of them begin their walk so that they will find the nearest city or town. If they had one of course, so that they will ask a direction to know where their friends and put a place to eat, if they had any restaurant of course.

Once they starting walking, hoping they will the others including two youngest DigiDestineds who happen to Tai and Matt younger sibling – TK and Kari. Hoping they will be okay in this place, knowing this world is highly new to them and find the name of this world. That they have no idea that this world is Earth and this they were standing is Kanto region.

* * *

Back in the city, Matt have now arrive and entering this strange city that he never heard of it called Viridian from what the local civilian said that he never heard of it including the name that he is not heard of it called Kanto. That's Matt is not sure nor make anything from what the local said which he didn't get his name since he quickly storm up without making a single introduce that he is getting very impatient so that he need to find his little brother to make sure he is okay. Yet he does know the location and whereabout to find this person who goes by the name Officer Jenny, yet he does know what she's look like. A woman with teal-hair colour and amber from what that kid said to him while ago.

Yet he learn so many things that's he didn't know about this Pokémon and this Trainers and this Gym Leaders along with this Elite Four and Champion that he never heard about it. What kind of place that's run with those Pokémon from what the kid said to him? This world is nothing from what Matt remember in his own world that contain these Pokémon that he never heard about it. Yet none of those animals from what he look at them that he even none recognise of them when he saw a strange bird with different colour and also a strange rat from before and those, there is another strange animal who appear to be a cat – beige cat with strange medallion on its forehead that he'd never seen that kind of cat before. Well, before Tai's cat that Kari mention it before that both she and Tai got a pet cat name Mieko. But he did see what Mieko the cat look like since what happen in his world when Myotismon invade his hometown.

But as he keep running from miles distance, hoping he will find the local station since that kid said to them few moment ago and remember which and every direction from what he knows about it. Hoping he will find a police station so that he want to make a report on a missing person and also Tai and the others as well and find his partner and the others as well. Once he keep on running and running for not sure how long it would take it to get there, knowing this city called Viridian City as he keep on running.

Many people are looking at him that they'd thought he is in a hurry like off toward a Gym Leader – the strongest and eighth Gym Leader who expert on Ground-type Pokemon. But no one haven't seen him for some time instead there is another Gym Leader that's everyone didn't know that's one member of the Elite Four of Kanto. The oldest and who understand the nature of all Ghost-type Pokémon Agatha to make sure that the Gym s secure until the original Gym Leader show up of course. Yet none of them didn't know that the original Gym Leader of Viridian City who happen to Giovanni and the Leader of all Team Rocket.

But Matt didn't care about Gym Leader, instead that he's only care is too find his little brother, knowing it is his job is too protect his little sibling. That's what older brother do. As he continually running and running toward the city, when he finally found a police station from what the kid said in general description that it has a large hat that a symbol and the building construction is cylinder like shape from what a Bug Catcher said to him as well. And yet this is a place alright when he look at it, when he stop and relax for a moment that he remember correct when he was little when a police that's he can't remember the name in his own time before he got a brother comes along. When he remember very important to all class residence about when approach toward the main official police station so that it any people got confirm you can speak to the police so that he or she will help and understand a dangerous solution from what he knows about it.

Once he look at the main police station and walk carefully toward the main door and see a slide door is open when he saw a woman who sitting down wearing blue uniform with teal hair colour and amber. In fact her age appearance is roughly in her mid-30s from what he look at her and yet she's even wear white gloves besides her and yet she is not alone, that there is a Pokemon who look like a puppy – well more like a canine with orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs and its also has a fur on its muzzle, chest belly and tail is beige as well including an additional tuft on its head as well and yet it does have a grey eyes and black nose and large-round ear with beige interiors when its look at him when a police officer look at him.

"May I help you?" she said to him. And yet, Matt remember from what a boy said that her name is Officer Jenny, but he have zero information about that dog-type Pokémon. But on the other hand he found a police, when he approach her and said to her nicely without getting panicking on him.

"Um . . . yes," he said to her. "I would like a report on a missing person."

"A missing person?" Jenny said to him. "Okay sir, would you please to take a seat so that I will talk to you shortly once I done with my paperwork and finish this chapter, okay."

"Oh, okay," Matt understand from what she said.

"Don't worry, I won't take long, so that I am on a last paragraph chapter," Jenny said to him as an apologise reference. "Anyway, the seat is right over," she point it as see light blue chair about three on them when Matt approach and sitting down. "Anyway, my partner is too make sure that's nothing goes wrong and besides I am more happily to help you."

"Of course," Matt thanking her. "Thank you."

This is Matt first time to arrive in the local police station and the room is clearly large, but small with few extending item that he is not sure what it is. Including he saw a photos and drawing from different kids of them and this officer who goes by the name Jenny – but everyone call her Officer Jenny.

_Man, she sure got lots of picture that she is most popular to keep the city clean. But why she is the only one? I thought there are more then one to lookout in the city from what I know about it since I was little._ Matt thought to himself about it when he remember he was little and see policeman along with fire fighters including doctors as well when he attending in school. But he never see a single police officer to look after the city. Which it was odd and he like the picture to see kids along with her, so that she is best from what everyone is talking to her. _Guess they'd really like her at all._

Until he saw one photo that he saw Officer Jenny along with Officer Jenny? That he is now well-earn surprise to see whole bunch of her. Are they sister? But they are all exact look-like!

_Man, how could she have many sisters at once? This is truly bizarre and deeply confuse and surprise to see it that this woman got so many of them. I hope that her mother is looking after them, knowing they are huge mouth-full on them!_

"Okay, sir," Jenny said to him. "I'm ready to hear to take your statement so that I can put out a bailout to them the people knows about it."

"Oh, right, yes of course," Matt understand when he got out from his seat and approach her and make his statement to her and explain everything about his little, his friend and his 'Digimon' partner from what he said to her.

Until unknown to Matt, while he's making a statement to her, when suddenly his Digivice is making a small beeping sound without knowing notice, except a Puppy-Pokémon who heard it, when its walk toward it, without Matt's notice when a Puppy-Pokémon who goes by the name Growlithe. When Growlithe look at it that's attach Matt's belt and see a small red dot is making an approach without knowing why and sudden confuse that its not sure what it when a bypass green colour car the station without anyone notice.

That's Matt have no idea that someone is already bypass the station. The question is who? Who own a Digivice without Matt knowing? This world is getting weirder and weirder in each second as Matt standing on including the others are currently in different location. Hoping they will the find the answer as soon as possible.

* * *

A driver who own that car is carefully driving in the main road distance as the driver is carefully driving it when a driver saw a local person who got green hair and wearing a waiter uniform and small brown backpack, when a driver lower one window down from a hand-side and said to a local when he stop the car for short term.

"Excuse me?" a driver said to him in a male voice. A person – but a teenage appearance when a driver look at them that he got green eyes and got green bowtie on him, when he look at him. "Are you lost?"

"Actually no," he said to him in joyful and clam voice to him. "I'm heading toward Pallet Town to see a very good friend of mine who won the Alola League."

"Wow, that is very good and very excited new," said a driver. "Say, did you tell me that you are heading toward Pallet Town?"

"Yes that's right," a teen replied to him.

"Well, what do you know," driver respond to him. "I'm also heading toward Pallet Town to see Professor Oak. I could take you there if you want."

"That would be great and thank you for full honour to take me there," a teen replied to him when he approach and open the main side door and get in, close and putting on a seat belt.

The driver is now start the car again and slowly heading toward Pallet Town, knowing its take few minutes to get there. But travelling would take about more or less than days to get there. That Viridian City is few kilometres down and it's take a few days to get there. That Viridian and Pallet Town are close connection from what the people of Kanto knows about it from what everyone is talking about it.

As for a driver who own that's car along with a teen who's sitting right beside him. That a teen who happen to be one Ash traveling in Unova Region name Cilan. Yet he haven't seen him for very long time since they'd arrive in Kanto that's Cilan have decide to explore in Johto with Iris, yet she's decide to explore on her own for time being. Yet he did travel in Kalos and met Clement the Gym Leader of Lumoise City along with his little sister Bonnie, that none of them didn't know that's both of them did travel with Ash but only in their own region. That's Cilan is now back and seeing Ash that's won in the Alola league, which it was surprise to see that Ash won – he finally won in the Alola League since he watch in the Unova's League, yet he watch that Ash lose against Cameron and yet he lose against Virgil with unstoppable team of Eevee's evolution. Which it was a surprise to see that Virgil have now won the battle and declare an official winner.

But he is very glad to see Ash once more, knowing he haven't see him for ages since. But Ash will be very glad to see him as a reunion that's take place in Professor Oak and this is first time to see main Oak for the first time history. He's wonder will Iris will be there, boy that will be a surprising event for him to see the gang got back together once more. Knowing they bought quite a lots together since what happened throughout in Unova region including they'd manage to stop Team Plasma for control one of the legendary Pokémon and meeting with a strange person who goes by the name N. Yet he and Ash along with Iris that none of them didn't know that N is actually Lord Ghetsis foster son and none of them didn't know about it for some time since they met N along with his sister – foster sister more likely to him. But those were old time since they'd encountered strange activities for some time, yet he is very glad to reunited with Ash once more.

Once the driver is carefully drive his car, yet little that Cilan didn't know that a drive who got blond hair and blue eyes and wearing grey-green colour cardigan with light grey trousers with light beige cream top underneath and one more thing that's Cilan didn't know that this driver have somehow or obtain a small device that's attach his belt in hexagon shape in white and blue colour, yet he didn't know that driver have somehow obtain a Digivice.

But who is that driver and how or why he obtain that Digivice? Unless . . . No, it can't be . . . unless it's him. But how? How in the name of Digital World it's possible be him? And how he did become an adult in a first time? The answer will be revealed when the time is come.

* * *

**Who is that driver who hold a Digivice and what is the nature of the DigiDestineds are standing on this 'earth' that they have no idea what's going on here? Find out in next DigiPoke.**

**Okay this is a very surprise event. I can't tell you why, okay. Don't ask me about all this, okay. Seriously I have no idea whatsoever in that last paragraph, believe me. I don't know why.**

**Anyway, I put SlashAngemon and ClavisAngemon in that story because they are in the redo series since it was launch but it got hold from the Pandemic-crisis problem, which it was very disappointed, but I am very happy that ClavisAngemon in the redo is making his first appearance in Digimon series along with SlashAngemon is back since in Digimon Fusion and also Rasielmon is going to be there as well for the first time including her counterpart version Raguelmon in Digimon Tri. **

**Yet there are so many cameo name of Pokémon in that chapter, but I can't tell. Also from what those who never heard Parallelmon because that Digimon is base on a Manga version yet this Digimon is very dangerous from what I notice and read about that Digimon. Yet the DigiDestineds are now stranding in another Earth world that's contain Pokémon. But rest ashore that Agumon and the others will show up when the time is right. But the DigiDestineds have no idea that they have now entering in the Pokémon and Matt have zero information about Kanto region and the others region as well. which it's true of course. That he have no idea that this Earth is standing is different earth world. And also I put Cilan in that chapter because he is one of them Ash traveling companions but only in Unova region but he did make a special appearance episodes when he met Brock and Clement and Bonnie. But they have no idea that's all three of them did travel with Ash. Guess they will explain to him - big time.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a while of course and please don't judge on my writing nor making critic okay, look at my profile thank you. And also please stay at home so that you won't get any infective. So please stay at home, protect NHS and save life and new broadcast on Britain channel said Stay at home, control the virus and save life. So please, stay at home and don't get infected into your lungs. Save life and save NHS. Thank you and see you in next chapter event**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and Digimon**

**Hello reader, it me. I'm back and I am very much alive thank you and it is very hot in England about over 30 degrees Celsius since on Friday. Sorry I took so long because dur to hot weather and it is now mid-August since what happen now. And yet, I work this chapter very hard to know what happened next in the following event. Man, it is hot and sweat outside from where I live. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter to make this chapter very interesting by the minutes. So enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Trouble and Make it Double

Piedmon, one of the last remain of the Dark Master have somehow survive from the anonymous gate from MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny since he was so very close to obtain those DigiDestineds to make a lovely key chains collection. He is standing and observe in the main stone-like balcony and watch the main view and see clear ocean sea since he's somehow transport into another world that he never heard about it. Until he met Him and the other one who goes by the name called The Wicked.

Ever since what happened in the Digital World since he fought two Mega-level Digimon. Well he did out best with WarGreymon – well in the beginning that he did outrank WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon since he learn that the two chosen traits have somehow manage to unlock the power of Mega Level. Although this is not a first time since he fought Mega-Level. He remember correctly that five chosen from the past have achieve their Mega-level well minus four from what he remember and yet he was shock and fear that all four of them have successful to achieve the most powerful Digimon were known as The Sovereigns – Gods who control from every periods The North, The South, The East and The West. And yet they somehow draw their power and make living single Digimon as a sacrifice for prevent him and his comrade to be destroy. Until they were wrong that they'd have somehow return back from the grave and getting their revenge on them.

And learn that there is a new chosen who later to be replace. Replace? Such a harsh to believe that more and more children from every lands of Earth who was born to be destine to become a DigiDestineds. No, some of them were chosen. He knows that few of them were chosen as a Celestial DigiDestineds – the oldest among them. And next he knows about 13 children from England are chosen are to known as Royal Knight DigiDestineds and in Greece DigiDestineds are also chosen as a Olympics DigiDestineds until right before the Chosen Sovereigns and then The Chosen Traits who obtain Eight Crests from each emotions are: Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Light and Hope. But he knows there are others like Destiny, Miracle, Kindness and also Darkness – but the last one is just a myth and rumour that Darkness is a crest, but the legend say that Darkness is an armour egg version since it was written long ago.

Piedmon is so very close to obtain all and now he is stranding in the unknown world called Pokémon World. And yet he believe it is nothing more than a falsehood Digimon. The Wicked told him everything that he's knows about it that he too was stranding for a very long time for not sure long how to be exact. But still he will get his hands on those DigiDestineds for messing with the Clown Prince of Crime. But still, this world from what Piedmon look at it and learn so much about this world so that he could destroy this world for good. But The Wicked said to him that all regions are contain Legendary Pokémon along with Mythology Pokémon are stronger from what he knows about it. How to stop them is remain a mystery for him.

His ally approach him in the main shadow and said to him. "Having fun looking at the main views?"

"Well, the views is alright for a moment," he comment out. "But I prefer a little dark grey to captivities on my likeness to see a such sour world from my taste. Besides this world from The Wicked said to me. Or at least from what he call himself that I haven't got a clue to know more about him," he make a smirk out without looking at his ally.

"Be very careful from what you said, Piedmon," a figure said to him. "Ever since I got here in this miserable world since I saw this place contain falsehood Digimon. This world is nothing more than a plague. And yet I somehow met him for not sure how long he's been there since he enlightenment me and to explain everything about this 'Pokémon' from what he told me. This is nothing contain falsehood. If only I had something so that I will contain them. But how, I wonder."

"Speak for yourself," Piedmon said. Looking behind his shoulder with his pure blood-red eyes. "From what I remember that you were destroyed by one meddling DigiDestineds since they'd got here. I don't know how you got here in unknown reason. So please how did you get here so that I can narrow it down – or should you that you are once before since I look upon since your body is destroy for good."

A figure clenches his hand together for only a mere second. And reopen it and said to him. "When I got here that my body is now destroy from that wrench Digimon, when I'd somehow drag into this from what I have no idea what's going on here. Until I'd somehow reawaken from my long slumber when suddenly that my body is somehow change into my next form."

"That would explain from what I sense in you," Piedmon finally understand why he sense his present when he look at him. A familiar data that's living inside from him. "When I look at you that's cover in a shadow that I thought you are destroyed. Until I'd understand now that you reach into your next form."

Piedmon is correct since what happened in the Digital World when he somehow drag and look at the field pain of grass, until he saw him that's cover in a shadow and revealed to him since he sense a odd and very familiar trace of data that's living inside from him. When He show him toward his hideout and meet The Wicked.

"Please continually," Piedmon said to him as a figure continually said to him.

"Since I got here. That I have no idea about this world when I saw strange odd-Digimon and yet I notice they are living together with human being when I quickly watch over them in a shadow. Although, some human did see and try to catch me with this strange odd-ball shape that it have no effect. Until a human meet his own fate including this non-Digimon so that their corpse is slowly rotten from it and see some witness who saw what happened so that I quickly end them for good."

"You killed several human?" Piedmon's voice is now getting excitement from his jolly and pride on him. "My-my-my, they do look weak from what I notice on those children. How the mighty they turn out to be?" he almost giggle out. "And how do you met him in a first place?"

"More like the other way around," he replied to him. "He come to me and explain to me everything that he knows about this world. Pokémon. Trainers. Gym Leaders. Champion. Peace. Love. All of them from what he said to me that this world that human and Pokémon are living together as one. But The Wicked told me something much more."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, something from what he told me," a figure said. "So that you will listen to me once I'd explain their little 'history' on them."

"You will not," The Wicked speak out, when a figure quickly turn and so it Piedmon as well. That The Wicked is standing behind and see a glimpse of The Wicked in white colour.

"What do you mean, exactly?" he said to him. "He must knows about it."

"Later," he comment to him in dark maturing voice. "You will tell him once the mission is now complete. Besides we got work to do so that we will seizes control this world that I sense that the DigiDestineds have already here."

Both of them are now shock and surprise to hear that the DigiDestineds have already here in the Pokémon World. But how? They wonder. Its to know how the chosen children did have somehow entering this world without knowing why. This is getting weirder and weirder by the minutes about this world as sooner that they wanted revenge on them.

"How did you know that they are already here?" Piedmon quickly said from his own shock. "They'd can't figure out it to unlock a portal from the Digital World from here. Could they?"

"No," The Wicked comment and replied to him. "The portal from what you think was not to compare from what you know. Instead they are drag to this world by an unknown vortex have somehow swallow them and take them here without notices from them."

"Are you certain?" Piedmon said with a simple surprise and yet very curious when something is not right. "How did you know about all this? We never understand how those kids entering this world without knowing why?"

"I just know okay," The Wicked yell out to him. "Beside, if the children are here that they will team with those lousy Pokémon Trainers and also those meddling Pokémon Rangers who keep following me for century so that I keep ending them for a while including their partners for good. Instead they keep taking picture me so that I quickly ending them for good. We must act now and fast so that we need to get rid those children for good."

"And the Chosen of Hope?" Piedmon add so that he want it revenge on him. After all, it is Wielder of Hope and his partner MagnaAngemon are the one who did it to him from the beginning. "Is he here too?"

As for the Figure that he wanted revenge as well on the DigiDestineds too. Since what happen in the past, yet he'd too never forgive on them and there is one he need to take care of it for revenge as well.

The Wicked however when he said his word to them, "Oh, he's here alright," he said in deep rich voice that's mix acidic voice. "And yet I will show something for him."

"Save some for me," Piedmon add on him. "I'd too want my revenge on him and that girl from what I remember now that the Wielder of Light chosen is still roaming since I use my special attack when I almost garb the rest of the DigiDestineds – well minus one of them who still missing that I know who that Digimon it." He remember correctly that it is a Wielder of Sincerity. "And yet I am looking forward to get my revenge on them."

"So am I," a figure agree with him. "Just show me where they are?"

"Relax," The Wicked replied to him. "They'd just got here, so that we will make a plan. I had my follower to watch over the world and region and yet I got all the information from what I know about it."

"Follower?" Piedmon is not sure from what he said. "I didn't know you got some following followers in your terms."

"Oh indeed," The Wicked comment to him. "I have dozen of them including the their ancestors as well since they are worship to me like a god or something from their religion cult from what I make of it since they'd saw me long ago. I will dispatch my scouts to make a lookout and quickly inform the others that the Chosen Being have arrive now."

"And which scouts to make a lookout, hmm? A Digimon?"

"Incorrect," The Wicked replied when he click it fingers when a swarms quickly approach like tremendous speed, when Piedmon and a Figure and see several unusual Digimon – but The Wicked said there are Pokémon not Digimon.

They'd saw those Pokémon who appearance like a bird in dark-blue avian colour with plumage resemble like a person dressed in formal attire like a mob boss. It has a large feather crests resembling a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. They also have circular red eyes with white sclerae and dark blue eyelids and they got yellow beak is slightly curved and their head is supported by their shock neck. And also they'd got white prominent crest of feather on its chest that's bears resemblance to a board or cravat. They're wings have red feathers on the inside and black feet with four toes. And also their tail's base is a while, cylindrical stalk on which there is a growth of red feather on the end.

"What are those, exactly?" Piedmon never seen before in his life including a Figure as well. And yet those bird-like type Digimon doesn't show any remorse of fear inside from them. Like its knows who they are.

"They are called Honchkrow," The Wicked replied to him. "They are scout and very loyal to me without question."

"Honnnn-krow," one of them speak out.

"Good," The Wicked said and understand the languages from what its said.

"Is it me, that we barely understand from what it said?" Piedmon confuse out when he look at a Figure. "It said 'What is thy bidding my Lord and Cruel Master?' from what I make of it."

"Strange code languages from what I hear about it," Figure said to him. "My guess that we have somehow learn and understand their nature coding. This world have some interesting and most curious way to understand more about this 'Pokémon' so that we will talk to them when the time is come."

Piedmon quickly nod that he like that plan very much. So that he talk to them and using them as tool of slavery so that he will use them as part of destruction and cause massive of Chaos surround this pitiful world that he didn't like the most. And soon he will get his revenge on those kids including MagnaAngemon as well and then The Chosen of Hope as well.

"The enemy is here," The Wicked said to those Honchkrow. "Inform the others that they are here to this world. Make sure you gave a good understandable to them and after that watch over them if you spot it them. Do you understand?"

"Hon-crawl!" all of them confirm and acknowledge to The Wicked.

"Good," he sneer out with his acidic voice. "Now go!" He order them, when all the Honchkrow quickly run toward the open balance and already spread their wings and quickly flying toward the open sky and ocean. "And make sure that you watch over them so long that my followers will raise up against the DigiDestineds!"

As Piedmon along with a Figure watching those dark birds, yet they are called Honchkrow, which they have no idea what they are called since they hear them and somehow understand their languages without knowing why including The Wicked as well. But they know that The Wicked is something else since they'd saw him in different period. But those followers from what they'd think about it, what are they by any chance? So many questions from them since they'd got here. But whoever those followers are, must be very important to them.

"Are you sure that they will speak to your followers?" Piedmon speak out after watching those Honchkrow from what he look at them. Yet they'd does like Crowmon in point of views. "They have no idea where they'd live."

"They know," The Wicked replied to him and comment to him. "In case you didn't know that Pokémon are prolonging than the human life since I watch over those regions in time. I watch many children toward their adulthood and see that their Pokémon have never grow old. But human however do grow old and dies peacefully. Those Honchkrow are belonging their original human from the past so that their descendants or my followers will understand from what they'd said to them. But for now, we must come up with a plan to stop those DigiDestineds. I can ashore you that you lots need some rest and getting some energy for your refuel."

"You expect me that a Great Piedmon need to make a plan so that we can destroy those children?" Piedmon question to him. "Surely, we must take down now down!"

"You are already arrive, Piedmon," The Wicked comment and replied. "You need some rest before you will regain your self so that we wanted blood on the children including taste on those digital-fluid on those Digimon."

"I am not a gluttony!" Piedmon roar out. "I am not that Demon Lord Wrath like Daemon. Although, I did met him and he is much more powerful from what I remember him since he's almost choke me for underestimate the power of the Seven Demon Lord. And yet you are sounding like Daemon from what I know about it. Are you-?"

"No!" He shout out to him in full mighty as he yell to you in symbolic acidic voice. That's cause Piedmon to finch. "I am not exactly like him. I know about the Dreaded Tale of Daemon the Wrath. Daemon was once the Highest Ranks of all Angel Digimon, until he is now become the most powerful Demon Lord – second ranks to compare on Lucemon. I know that his position is third since he wield Wrath. But I am not exactly like him! Do you understand from what I said to you?"

"Of course," Piedmon understand from his own sudden realise to him. That he can sense the anger inside from him. But not as anger enough to compare on Daemon the Demon Lord of Wrath from what he knows about it.

"Good," he please to hear from him. "Now then we must rest now, so that you need some energy to regain yourself so that you want to take down those DigiDestineds so that you need full power to destroy them. Since you got here, I recommend that you will stay and get some rest. We have some food of this world – if you want some of course."

"I prefer lovely red liquid fluid," said Piedmon that he remember back in the Digital World when he had some lovely red liquid fluid that he's normally to drink before LadyDevimon show up to make an excellent cover up before he strike at WarGreymon into a clean shot before the meddling of Friendship Holder have arrive and ruining his moment as what happened in the past. "It's taste like very rich flavour since the moment I try it once before it is still sweet and delicious."

"We do have some," The Wicked said to him. "But it is different from what you knows about in the Digital World. Now come, so that we will make a plan to destroy the DigiDestineds and get rid the Chosen of Hope."

The Figure clenches his fist together that he is waiting for this moment, so that he too wanted revenge on them as well. As for Piedmon he is waiting from his own desire to get his hand on them including that Wielder of Hope as well so that he can strangle him for good for messing with the Clown Prince of Darkness and the leading member and leader of the Dark Master. Knowing he is the Clown Prince of Crime from what they'd say.

Yet both of them will get their hand on the DigiDestineds and Him as well.

"Shall we?" The Wicked escort them toward the main hall so that they need something to eat to regain themselves so that they will have enough time to strike against those DigiDestineds while The Wicked got his own plan against them as well including the Wielder of Hope.

* * *

Matt Ishida have done his statement and explain to Officer Jenny of Viridian City since he have no idea about this world, nor this world contain Pokémon that clearly he have no idea about Pokémon information including this world as well. And yet he is thinking that this earth is not his own Earth from what he remember since he was kid. His birth home. Where he live and this world is not nothing to compare his own. Well the last things he remember when he and his friends have won the battle against the final battle, until this unknown portal appear from nowhere and somehow drag his little brother along with Tai's little sister and their Digimon partners as well. But he is not sure about the others as well. Since both of them have somehow entering this unknown vortex and drag into this nowhere world that he never seen before.

Although he did make a statement with a local police officer name Jenny along with this red-puppy that he never seen a red puppy that he guess that it is different but very rare breed other dogs. And yet this officer name Jenny that she is the only officer in her sector and looking at other picture and drawing from many children in the city. But he have to admit that she is a hero, but the others one. Man, he was surprise to see more and more of her that he believe that Jenny got so many sisters and all of them are exact same age. Or is she?

Once Officer Jenny write down a description and find it very interesting from what Matt said to her. Which she's now knows the name of him, his age and his birth date as well. But judging of his own age that he is 11 year old – but he's somehow bypass his official trainers – but it's a choice that most human kids refuse to be a Pokemon trainers so that they want to choice different life story, which it is okay for them and their nature of course. But funny enough when she write a name called 'Agumon' or 'Gabumon' from what she look at it. Although the name from what she look at it are Taichi – short meaning for Tai. And also, there's Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, Joe and Takeru but he goes by his name TK which to be fair that nickname is kind of cute and very strong nickname and also got their last name as well. But she got all the detail and description when she said to him.

"Okay, sir," she replied to him. "I will put a bailout so that I will contact other police station in different city and town to re-scout from what they have known about it so that they will contact to me from what they knows about it or saw anything so that they will contact."

"Oh, okay," Matt acknowledge to her that he knows that all police across are taking their time to find thing including any missing person for example – man its take years to find he or she that's make an unknown reason. But its take time – true story. But still Matt got one last question before he's make his move when he ask her. "Oh by the ways: are those all yours sister? You know the photo over there?" he point out.

"Huh?" Officer Jenny is little confuse when she look behind and see a photo of Hers along with Other Officer Jenny as well. "Oh you must look at my families photo."

"Families? Like all of them are all sister?"

Jenny is making laugh which odd and confuse take place on Matt that he is not sure to know why Jenny is laugh in unknown reason. "Oh no, they are all my cousins."

"Cousins?" Matt literacy cried out that he have no idea that all of them are her cousins that he thought all of them are sisters or identical twins or triplets from what he look at them.

"Well, three of them are my older sister and one of them is a younger sister," Jenny add to him. "We're all looker-like, except my cousin from different towns that she got birthmark that it is rare for all Jenny."

"Wait? Hold on a second," Matt halt for a moment from what she said to him. "All of them are called Jenny, right?"

"Uh-huh," she nod to him. "All of them are called Jenny?"

"And all Jenny got their first name, right?" Matt make a small but little dumbfounder.

"Huh? Oh no, you got it all wrong," Jenny explain to him from what he mean about. "You see Jenny is our last name, that's why the folks call me Officer Jenny to know who I am. But only our family knows our full name including Nurse Joy along with Don George as well."

"Man, I have no idea why they called Officer Jenny that I thought all of your family call Jenny from each and every one of them," Matt is now surprise from what he learn today is really embarrassing since he stumble upon this world. Until another laugh take place on her, that she believe that Matt is funny guy.

"Guess you are really quite a comedy from what said to me," she said to him. "I take that you are new to the town, am I correct?"

"Well, yes," Matt confirm, and yet it is very true – but he have zero information about this world whatsoever.

"Well, that's narrow it down," Jenny said. "Anyway, I will notify on the others to see if your friends show and your Pokémon partners as well. And furthermore," she look at her partner is standing near toward him. "It's seem that Growlithe have somehow attach to you."

"Huh?" Matt look down and see a red-puppy yet it does have a name call Growlithe who somehow make a heavy sniff and then making a heavy breath out sigh. That cause Matt to jump when Jenny make a giggle and smile out to him.

"It's okay. Its just being very friendly since it woke up from it long rest."

"I see," Matt replied to him. And yet he never actually met a Pokémon before – well minus a mystery-strange-looking rat from what he look at it before since the moment he got – but never seen up close before in his life. But funny, when he look at Growlithe that it kind of remind of Gabumon for a bit– only this one is like a puppy with red-orange fur and act like a professional dog like people training their dog to be well behaviour but this one is very pro from what he look at it.

"I see that you like my Growlithe, huh," Jenny replied to him. "It is a Puppy-Pokémon and very loyal to me and any trainers and people except when there is an emergency like thief or any wanted criminal who make their own escape. But don't worry it's very loyal and very friendly to you."

"Its? But does it have any – well you know – gender?" Matt ask her again.

"Of course, it's have – well you know from what you said," she quickly wave her hand from minor excuse. "It's boy. I don't mind that you can call him a boy because he's . . . well . . . male."

Matt make a complete blank stare from what Officer Jenny said. Although he does understand that about gender like male and female. Which he don't want to talk about it. Which it make a sudden embarrassing – except one time when he and his friends are trying to find a way home when Matt – well he kind of signal out with his left hand in complete embarrass when this stranger – a woman who making to him to make him a sweet ride.

Yet it was his most embarrass and most disturbing he ever did and not mention that his brother watched the entire time. Luckily, he didn't tell his mum about everything from what he did -which she go nut that her older son is making a daring move on the older lady. Thank goodness that TK didn't tell her about all this. That was day before since Myotismon is gone for good.

"I . . ." he try to said his piece when he quickly clear his throat for few second. "Of course. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jenny smile out. "Anyway, you may go now."

"Of course," said Matt. "And thank you once more."

"Hold on a second," Jenny quickly halt him before he make his leave. "You forget your address and your telephone number on your statement, so that I will contact to you. Do tell me where do you live? Pallet Town? Here in Viridian City?"

"Pallet Town?" Matt confuse that he have no idea from what Jenny said.

"Okay, you live in Viridian City," Jenny said to him, when she quickly write it down in the forum address so that she will contact to him. "And which part of the city in Viridian to you live?"

"Um . . . right around the building and bypass the market," Matt said in full lies that he is not sure from what Jenny said about which local area.

"And which around the building and bypass the market?" again Jenny add on to him.

"Um . . . across the . . ." Matt is trying his best to know which direction so that he will give her a fake name. _Man, I have no idea which city that's part of it, exactly._ "Two blocks up north where you see a market so that you will make a turn from on it and yet you will see a building flats," until he remember when he keep on running that he saw something and quickly said, "Bypass the local book store so that you will see a tall building. Yeah that's one."

"You mean that two blocks up from the road and then bypass the market and bypass the local book?" Jenny rephase to him. When Matt quickly nodding his head. But Jenny knows something is not right from what Matt said that her guts telling him something is not right the way she look at him. "Hmm."

Matt is now making a sweat. Well small one, exactly.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. I know where it is exactly since I where it is," Jenny understand from what Matt said. "Anyway, I need your telephone number so that I can to you."

"Oh, okay," Matt replied and said to her in fully definition and give his home numbers. So that everything is now sorting.

"Okay, that's all I need to you," Jenny said to him. "Anyway, its best for you to go back home so that I can contact to you and your family. Is your mother and your father in?"

Matt make a quickest thought, hoping she will buy sometime. Until he got one. "Oh no, they are working late from all morning and afternoon. My dad is living in another town and my mum however working at a full-time journalist in the local newspaper article."

"Oh in that case that I need your phone number of your parents so that I can notify on them about your brother, right? Takeru Takaishi from what you told me. Strange he got different last name. How come he got two different last night?"

"It's complicated," Matt quickly answer out to her. _I don't want to talk her that my parents are no longer in couple anymore._ That part is true that Matt's parents is now currently divorce since what happened years ago since they were young in their time. Which it is true story on Matt's life which it does effect on him.

"I see," Jenny understand from him. "Anyway, I need their phone numbers so that they I can connect them to inform them about their son. So please, kindly give me their phone number, if you please."

Matt have no choice to give Jenny his dad number. His mother number well the true is that he's tore that number off since he was full of anger since he can't see her again – well few times actually. But he have no choice to make it up without Jenny knows about it. Yet she is a police officer and yet she is everyone favourite town hero from what he knows about her – well very little to exact. Once he done make a telephone on his parents – well one of them is a lie phone number about his mum since he got some problem back since the divorce. But that will cover for him – for now.

"Okay, that's all I got it from you," Jenny replied to him. "Anyway, you can go. So that I can phone whatever I contact you."

"I will," said Matt, "and thank you for your helping."

"Of course sir," Jenny smile out to him. "Just leave everything for me, so that there's no need to worry."

Matt smile out when he watch out to the main entrance when the side door are now open automatically when Matt walks out so that he can enjoy his nice quite life from his own sudden reference. But still he need to find his friends to find more about this place. Hoping they will get some answer and why they are drag into this world without why.

Could it possible that something happened to the Digital World without knowing why nor how it make a sudden react to know why. Yet he got so many questions that he need to know. He could explore this new city or town – whatever he want to call. Yet it does have a name call Viridian City – which he's finally understand about more and more this place. But he prefer his own home – where he was born and raise there including his brother as well.

Yet still he decide to explore this town and then he will leave that this place is highly unknown to him. Including a species called which he have no idea since that person said to him: Pokémon. Now that is very new to him. The question for him: Is Pokémon are also Digimon?

* * *

Back in Officer Jenny's station along with her partner Growlithe since she done finish her statement talk with Yamato – small name Matt since she like that name from the beginning since he got there. Yet Jenny look at so many statements from what Yamato said. She look at her reference papers and yet something very bizarre take place on her when she look at those words which it is very odd for her when it said 'Agumon' along with 'Gabumon', 'Biyomon', 'Tentomon' and four others as well are Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. Yet those names are not very familiar to her, when she look at the main database on her computer to see any name of them. Knowing there are well over 700 of them since many Pokémon were discovered long ago during in the Ancient Period and of course there is one which it was forbidden to speak since it was forever when everyone saw it: The Wicked.

But that name will freak out to all Trainers and people that the Wicked is highly dangerous and it can not to be capture. Many locals try to bring peace, but it didn't work when many people lost their live including Pokémon as well.

Yet that name is just a legend or a myth from what everyone is talking about it. Right now, she's need to focus on her important mission to look at the main database when she type the name _AGUMON _on her computer, which it surprise to her in silent that that the main screen said: _UNKNOWN_.

That is odd for her, when she type down another name called GABUMON in quick second, until – _UNKNOWN_ like before.

"That's strange," Jenny said herself. "Guess it is a new Pokémon, the question which region did Matt came from. But first, let me type down his friends name from what he said to me."

When Jenny type down on the name resignation on the main database that's contain so many names from every regions-to-regions since it was unveiled many years ago during when technology comes along in the Morden era. As she type down the word name Taichi, when few second later when few name does have the name call Taichi about over 50 of them in their first name but there is over 100 Kamiya last name. But never call Taichi Kamiya from what she look at it – but she does see 10 people who goes by the Taichi Kamiya and yet all of them are deceased few years ago.

She's try another name when she type down SORA TAKENOUCHI in quick second – until in few second later that she's found only over 40 Sora first name for boy and girl name and yet over 500 Takenouchi last name but different first name – but never seen a word call Sora Takenouchi. Odd take place on her. But however she did see a name called Sora Takenouchi – but it is guy name and yet that guy died nine years ago.

She try the other name called IZZY IZUMI – until there is several Izzy Izumi about 20 of them and yet there's over 50 Izzy first name and yet there's over 200 Izumi last name. She did found one of them but she need to check the profile from what Matt tell her in general description that Izzy got red hair and black eyes.

She try another name called MIMI TACHIKAWA – but she found well over 100 Mimi names including over 600 Tachikawa – but the last name is held somewhere in Johto Region from what she's look at it. However there is a name called Mimi Tachikawa about 30 of them and only 13 of them pass away several years and more. But according to Matt that she got light brown hair that's match her eyes.

She try JOE KIDO name – but she found over 50 Joe first name in boy and girl names and over 400 Kido family is somewhere in the border of Kanto and Johto, but she did find at least 15 name called Joe Kido. But according to Matt's statement that Joe got blue eyes, dark eyes and wearing glasses. Which it is going to take a while to find a general description.

She always type down Kari Kamiya from what Matt said to her that she is younger sister of Taichi. Until she's found at least over 20 people who called Kari and also over 100 name as well like when she type the name Kamiya as well.

And lastly she try to type down the name TAKERU TAKAISHI in quick second but she found over 150 name called Takeru Takaishi, yet she's remember correctly that his brother got blond hair and blue eyes just like him. But she did found at least several name called Takeru about 20 of them. But Takaishi however that it have over 700 of them in Kanto toward Sinnoh from what she look at it.

So many names from what she's look at it, when something is not quite right, when she's type down Yamato or Matt Ishida when she's type down and funny enough these at least 30 people who goes by then name Matt Ishida and she at least over 100 people who goes by the name Matt from their first name and also the last name is about over 200 – but she found 30 people who goes by the Matt Ishida.

But still the name of the Pokémon is highly unknown to her, when she look at those words called Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. Could this kid have made a prank to outsmart an officer? It possible, but he's seem new to the place which she's gathering it. But still she's did to her own research before she will contract her cousin, her aunties, and few sisters of her will make a scout lookout to find his friends and also their 'Pokémon partners' as well.

What is going on here in the main Police station? Is this a prank? Or a setup? But this kid – Matt – didn't make any sensation for making prank or a setup from what she look at him. But those kids name from what she look at those statement and these unknown names was not registers category. Could Matt make thing up for a bit or something is not quite right.

"Odd and very strange since he told me," Jenny said herself. "Those name that it was never registers – but however I do find several names from his friends on the list, but it may take away to find more about it. I need to check on this kid if he is lying or not. If this is a prank or setup and yet he did show any sweating on him nor making a single smear or laugh out. I need to keep an eye on him to see if it a setup. If it is then he should be a great actor one day. A cunning actor to be precisely. Unless-"

She look at her partner. "Growlithe?" her partner said. "Did you smell any hidden camera on him? Or did make a whiff from any crewman that's standing right behind us?"

Growlithe nod from sideway and said but only a growl sound from what Jenny said and understand the language.

"I see," Jenny understand the logic on her partner. "No camera on him. I'll check the main outside from that main footage to see any crews man behind all this. Hoping I will capture them for making a prank excuse – but I will check the description on his friends since he told me – wait on a second." She's somehow remember something from what Matt said. "What was he said to me about one of them," she look at the main book since she got it two days ago before she's decide to read and according to the book is very popular in all of Kanto toward Galar region and become a world popular from what the author write down and she know who that guy is. If she remember correctly that there is photo inside from it. Hoping her correction is right. When she look at inside the main cover and male a silent shock but claim without making a single finch on her and to see a description from what Matt Ishida said.

That she have one of them in Matt's description.

* * *

Back in the unknown forest where Joe along with Izzy and Mimi have no stranding in an unknown forest that's contain unknown Digimon that they'd never seen before who never speak out in strange odd-coding talk from what they'd speak. Until they'd somehow encounter those bee-like hornet have somehow attack us without knowing why.

This place from what they'd standing is highly unknown to them but according Joe and Izzy have make an excellent theory this world is not their home since they look at those strange create that's nothing to compare their earth animal like monkey, baboon, lion, Japanese bee and many more from what they look at those animal books since they were little. But this an another universe – another earth like since many people across the globe have made an excellent phenomenon about world and another universe that's contain same or different background story. Like for example World War Three is already starting or even that several country lost in different variety such as England won against France including United State of America or even that their home have somehow won the war in different universe from general example.

But this one from what they have standing is highly different from what they'd know about it. Since they got here to know why this unknown wormhole portal have somehow drag them into this world without knowing why. Until they'd saw unknown creature along with plants that somehow walking on their own since they'd saw and bypass including giant incest as well.

They'd keep on walking for not sure how it would take, knowing this forest is different compare from home and on campsite as well. But this place from what they'd standing on. Hoping they will find some answer to know more and more about this place, hoping they will go back toward their real home, contain real animals, plants and real insects as well. Knowing this world is very identical to compare on Earth – but why this world contain bizarre animal that's different compare from their own world?

Knowing this is truly bizarre life since they'd stumble upon it. Like the time since they were chosen to become a Traits DigiDestineds during the unexpected turn down event in summer camp on 1st August.

As they'd contain walking and walking in forever non-stop for not sure how long to find a nearby city or any local, when one of them stop who happen to be –

"I can't take it anymore," that person who happen to be Mimi, who's becoming a little paranoid. When Joe and Izzy look at her. "My feet are killing me since we got here for not sure how long it would take to find a nearest city or town so that I need something to eat, after all, I am getting little hungry by the minutes!"

"We're all getting hungry, Mimi," Joe replied to her. "We don't see any food or any berry or fruits are hanging about it in sudden nearest. We don't know much about this world since it contain – well – odd unknown creature like nothing we never seen before."

"Joe is right," Izzy agree with him. "We don't know much about this world since we got here in unknown reason. But I'm too getting little hungry since I felt a rumbling in my stomach. I'm sure there is food or any fruit on the tree," he exam and look up in a nearby tree to see any fruit that's ready to be pick to see if any of them are edible or not.

"Well, I'm no geology about this place, and yet does all this tree are exact look a-like," Joe is wondering to know that does those trees are the same. Or are they going around in circle over and over again? But he didn't care to see different or identical tree truck.

"Ah great," Mimi complain and whine out at the same time. "Now we are going around in circle that we have no idea which path is the north or the east or the – I don't know which direction that I would take. If only there is a some kind of miracle to get out this place."

"Mimi," Joe said, when he place his hand on his hip. When Izzy slowly make a facepalm in gentle.

Until they'd heard something in the rustling brush, when the Traits DigiDestineds – Knowledge, Sincerity and Reliability quickly look from their behind in sudden shock that their heart beat is slowly increase for not sure what it is. Except what happen since they'd accidently saw those giant-incest that's appear like a wasp or hornet since they'd quickly running from their life. When they'd saw a foot emerge out and revealed a pink body in spherical body with pointed ears with black insides and large with blue eyes. It also have small, stubby arm and slightly longer feet and also on the top of its hear is a curled tuft of fur as the DigiDestineds look at it, and also they'd notice that this unknown pink creature is holding something on its right hand that's appear to be a marker pen from what they look at it.

They went complete awe to see look that that strange creature when Mimi quickly said –

"Ah, it's so cute!" she squeal out to see a very cute animal that she's never seen before in her entire.

"What is it?" Joe said when he adjust his glasses to look at it. That he never seen anything like this before.

"Beat me," Izzy admit. "And what's that it holding on its hand?" he look at the object on Jigglypuff.

"It's look like a maker," Joe clarified when he slight adjust his glasses. "Any idea why its carrying it in unknown reason."

"Who care!" Mimi squeal in complete high and loud voice. "It's so cute!"

"Oh boy," Joe said out in less mumbling when Izzy quickly nod that Mimi is now becoming a drama queen. What happen to her Sincerity DigiDestineds that she's help them against any threat? But she is still Mimi after all.

"Jiggly," it chirped out. Which it confuse on the DigiDestineds for not sure what it mean exactly.

"Any idea what it is saying?" Joe confuse out that he have no idea what it's meaning.

"Beat me," Izzy admit and agree with him.

"Who care?!" Mimi screech out to see something cute with her own eyes. "Aw, it adorable to see something cute and cuddly. Aw, I wish I have it – if only there is a soft toy to buy it!"

"Jiggggggly! Jig Ji Jiggly!" Jigglypuff squeal out like its very happy or something that's confuse the boy – apart from Mimi of course that she's still believe that it's still cute.

"Okay, that is new to us," said Joe.

"And I am more concern to know what it is," Izzy add on. "Is it a Digimon? But the appearance does look like In-training if you ask me. Or a Rookie-level perhaps?"

"Good theory," Joe agree from what Izzy say about different level tactic on each Digimon levels – are Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and also Mega as well. But this one who appear to be an In-training or even Rookie when they look at Jigglypuff.

When Jigglypuff show them a permanent mark with large green lip but the hilt is black with white marking around out. When the boys still confuse out – except Mimi who smile out in joying expression look with her eyes close to see what that cute little pinky do.

"Jiggly Ji Jig-gggly Jiggly Puff Puff," Jigglypuff comment out to them until it make a singing lullaby sound from what the DigiDestineds hear and listen the sound from it.

"Whoa, It look like that little pink-thing is somehow starting to sing," Izzy comment to them.

"A sing-attack?" Joe puzzle out that it thought it is a move attack. But they didn't know that Jigglypuff is a Pokémon Move call Sing – and oh boy they are in trouble now. While they keep listening a singing Jigglypuff like: 'Jigglypuff – Jiggly – yy-puff – puff – Jigglypuff – jiggly. Jigglypuff – yy-puff – jiggly.'

"Oh wow," Mimi is now full of delighted. "What a cute a song," until she's somehow yawn out from her mouth that she's somehow getting tried from what she hear from that singing Jigglypuff – 'Jigglypuff – Jiggly – yy-puff – puff - yy-puff – Jiggly – Jigglypuff – Jigg-'

"Oh man, now I am getting tried from all that sudden," Joe rubbing his eye. And Izzy yawn out as well like it already past his curfew.

"Yeah," Izzy speak in his tiredness voice like he want to go to sleep.

"Me too," Mimi second add on.

When three DigiDestineds make a sudden collapse on the plain field grass that connection of the forest and begin fall asleep, while Jigglypuff keep on singing in forever non-stop. For not sure how long will Jigglypuff that this little pink and cute Jigglypuff's dream to be a famous Pokémon singer across the entire region so that she will be a forever singer. Except there's one when Jigglypuff continually singing, when its quickly stop singing from sudden intense: 'fans' are now fallen asleep when Jigglypuff look at them. That her singing career is a little downhill from what its did. When suddenly.

"Puff?" Jigglypuff look at fan when – "PUFF!" her balloon rage kicks in, that she is now completely angry for seeing this. Especially what happened to other people and Pokémon when they'd fall asleep. Including the ones who help Jigglypuff from the beginning is none other than Ash along with his friends Misty and Brock – they are the one who done it this time. And it's all their fault.

Jigglypuff is now well, while its body is now making a balloon sizes, when its quickly untwist the lip from that maker. And, oh dear, look like the DigiDestineds are about to make well earn shock when they got up from their long resting slumber.

That this little and pure Jigglypuff got the thorn inside from it for messing with that Pokémon and one more thing that the DigiDestineds didn't know that this Jigglypuff from what they'd saw is none other than normal and fairy.

That this Jigglypuff is giving them the marks on their face. Hoping they will woke up and see a shock of horror take place on them. No one messing with The Singing Jigglypuff.

* * *

Back in the main Professor Oak's lab is locate in Pallet Town, out of the back. Ash Ketchum is very happy to see several of his friends and his rival that he haven't seem them for ages are, Gray along with May, Tracy and Dawn. He knows that he's already met Brock and Misty since he got an important field trip research during his important study in Alola. And yet he remember correctly that two of them have master Mega Evolution. Oh boy, Ash remember back in Kalos when he learn about the origin of Mega Evolution when he remember correctly when he up against his third-gym battle against Korrina against her Mega Lucario when her grandfather explain – well almost from what he learn about Mega Evolution including Professor Sycamore who also research about Mega Evolution as well. And yet he very excited – well almost – to see them again. Knowing they know that Ash is now a Champion of Alola region – no the first Champion of Alola.

Ash is now so excited to see them again including his partner Pikachu as well.

"Ah, man," said Ash from his cheerful expression. "It's so good to see you again! So tell me, are the others are coming?"

This time Professor Oak said to him. "Well, one of them is little late that he's stopping at the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon since he encounter some trainers who want a battle with him. The others are also show up."

"Aw, man. I'm so pump up to see them again. I haven't seen Iris, Clian, Clement and his sister as well. Including Serena too. Ah, man, I hope they will contrate on me."

"Hey, now," a voice said to him. "What about me?"

Ash look at his behind except the others, when suddenly another Pikachu approach toward them. And yet a surprise take place on Ash's Pikachu that he knows that Pikachu that he haven't seen him for ages since. But Ash however knows that Pikachu is that this one who got a scruff on his head.

"It can't be," Ash surprise that he haven't see this Pikachu for a while. "Sparky? Then that's mean-"

"Correct Ash," another boy who approach him who got auburn hair and blue and yet he's wearing an identical clothing like the one he's normally wear during his traveling to become a trainer. The hat for peach-beige with blue colour as well with red dot on it on each side and the clothing is blue and green with flat yellow at the sleeves including matching pants as well and yet his trainers is blue and red. That Ash is now surprise that he haven't see him for a while from Kanto and Johto as well.

"Ritchie!" Ash laugh out to see him again.

"Hey, Ash," Ritchie said to him. "It's been a while since in Johto."

That boy who none other than Ritchie who happen to be Ash friend and rival to him since the Indigo Plateau Conference when – well there is a slight problem during what happened in the past when Ritchie was about to face Ash. Until Team Rocket have somehow – well almost ruining his entering so that Ash will have a battle against him. The battle well, very, very complex since what happened in the past. And yet he haven't see him for a while in Johto to find the mysterious Pokémon who none other than Lugia – the Legendary Pokémon of Johto, until another version of Team Rockets comes along and take a child of Lugia.

But according to them, it is very rare to see an actual Legendary have a child. No other Legendary cannot produce a child, not even an expert didn't know about it as well. Until after all these time that Ritchie from Frodomar City is now back along with his partner Sparky. Sparky the Pikachu.

"Its has been a while, alright," Ash confirm and agree to him that he haven't see him a while since. "So tell me, what's bring you here?"

"Well, since I got a phone call from Professor Oak and explain to me that you won the Alola League and become the first ever Champion in history," said Ritchie, who approach to them. "Man, you are really excited since what happened in the past."

"Oh, yeah," Ash did remember in the past since he lost in Top 16 since his Charizard didn't obey to him this time. Until now.

"Hey, Brock, Misty," Ritchie look at them, that he haven't seem the for ages since. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been," Brock agree on him.

"It's been a while since in Johto," said Misty. That she too haven't seen him for while. Until Ritchie notice that Misty didn't hold a Togepi. That's she remember correctly that she did hold one, but now, she didn't hold one.

"Huh? What happen to your Togepi?" Ritchie ask her. "I remember correctly that you got one."

"Oh, it is a long story, since what happened in Hoenn region."

That's part is correct since what happened in Hoenn region when she make a reunion to Ash and Brock and met an introduce to May and Max – children of Norman. Until there was an encountered with Team Rocket and another member from the mysterious place call Mirage Kingdom where all the Togepi there until her Togepi is now evolve into Togetic. Until she and her friends are now separate that her Togetic is now living in Mirage Kingdom to make sure that all other Togepi from harm threat. However as for May and Dawn that they have no idea who that boy is when both of them approach Professor Oak that they haven't seen him before in their entire life.

"Hey, Professor Oak?" Dawn said to him. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"Oh, that's Ritchie," Oak answer out to them.

"Ritchie?" said May.

"Ritchie is also a Pokémon Trainer," this time Tracy said to them. "He live in different town before he become a Pokémon Trainer."

"Really? How did you know about it?" Dawn make a small surprise from what Tracy said.

"He come here to ask some advise lots of time before we got some problem with Team Rockets who coming here for stealing Pokémon."

"You mean those three again?" Dawn almost shout out.

"Uh. . . nope the other one," Tracy replied.

What Tracy mean is that since Ritchie come to Pallet Town for some advice from what he knows about it. Until Team Rocket and no it is not Jesse and James and their talking Meowth. It the other Team Rockets member Cassidy and Butch – that he haven't seen them a while since. Which it was highly and huge complex since what happened in the past.

"The other one?" Dawn blink out that she have no idea from what Tracy said.

"Oh, wait, now I remember now," May remember. "It Cassidy and Butch!"

"Wait those two?" Dawn surprise out that she haven't heard those name for a while since in Sinnoh. Since she remember when she stop those two for capturing Hippowdown in the main sand desert.

"What, you met them too?" May surprise from what Dawn said.

"Only one time," Dawn replied to her, which its true that she's only met them once and that's that.

"Well, I too met them once before including Max as well," May quickly said and its true that both she and her brother have met them in Kanto region since Ash is heading toward one of the member of the Frontier Brains. "Look like we both met different version of Team Rockets since what happened. I wonder what happened to them?"

"Beat me," Dawn admit. "So tell me, this Ritchie, is he way good to compare on Ash?"

"Well, more like semi from what I look at him and yet he does have a kind heart from what I look at him and yet he does have similarity characteristic like Ash" Tracy replied to them. "Yet Ash haven't see him for a while since Johto region."

That part is true that Ash haven't see him a very long time since then. Yet Dawn and May are little surprise to see someone who haven't see him for ages since Ash went to Johto. And yet they'd remember correctly from what Ash said to them including Brock about their latest adventure on Johto including meeting some Legendary Pokémon are Suicune, Entei, Lugia and also Ho-Oh as well from what Ash and Brock told them from their journeys. And surprise to see famous Legendary. Including they too met some other Legendary Pokémon as well since what happen to their hometown region until they'd encountered with Team Organization are Team Aqua and Magma – two separate groups and the others from Sinnoh are Team Galactic.

Yet those cults are nothing than bother with them since they are now official disband since what happened in the past before they make a reunion take place on them. Gray, however that he heard about Team Galactic since he went there and somehow met Ash and the others as well, and yet he know that organization is now official disband for good. Yet he look at boy name Ritchie and yet he did see him before – except the League. But where, he wonder, knowing he been though both Kanto and Johto and decide to give up for good. But he is very glad that Ash is now an official champion but only in Alola region. Yet there is one thing that's Ash forget and the most thing that he did to do, once he's understand of course. If he understand, fully.

"Oh, wow," Ritchie surprise to see so many Ash's Pokémon in complete different region to regions since he been though. "I didn't know that you got several Pokémon from different regions." He is very surprise to see that Ash got different Pokémon from each regions are Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and of course Kalos region as well. "Man you got so many of them."

"Yep," Ash correct to him, when he approach him when his hands resting at the back of his head. "I caught several Pokémon from different regions-to-regions to keep on going and finding strong Pokémon that's admire."

"Strong Pokémon?" Gray said to him. "Serious Ash? Finding a strong Pokémon from your own admiring so that you can train so that you want it to be strong. What a bore, you turn out to be."

"Hey now," Dawn said to him. "That is not very nice to said to him. I know that you got much in common since what happen in the past."

"Really?" May is little surprise from what Dawn said. "I have no idea that Gray and Ash got common history in the past? How history he much taking?"

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue," Dawn admit to her. "Anyway, you should apologise to Ash from what you said to him."

"Listen, Dawn," Gray said to her. "I know Ash since we were kids and yet we were born on the same day and yet we got some history since we were little. Which it was complex since what happen. But Ash only care is himself – well for a little to believe that he will capture lots of Pokemon and yet I on the other hand that I caught over 200 of them."

"Hey!" Ash quickly shout to him. But he ignore from him.

"But Ash need to learn more and more about being a trainer, sure he love Pokemon including I as well. But the question for me that why Ash would interesting become a trainer in a first place. In fact my Grandpa told me that he know Ash's dad, but he haven't see him for ages since."

"Wait, Ash got a dad?" Surprise out on May's reaction, including Dawn as well.

Unknown to them that Delia have slight overheard the conversation including Professor Oak. In fact, they'd knows about Ash's dad and yet they'd never speak about him since what happened in the past before Ash was born.

"Anyway, who is the father to him?" Dawn quickly said to him.

"Beat me," Gary said. "I haven't got a clue to know who his dad is anyway."

Delia and Professor can relax in silent relief from them. Except of course is that clothing that Ash is wear that they have no idea who give that clothing. Knowing that clothing is well – but it is almost brand new from what they look at him. But once the party is now over, they will speak to** HER** about this clothing from what Ash found in his wardrobe.

"I have no idea that you caught a Swellow, Ash?" Ritchie look at one of Ash's Pokémon who happened to be a Swellow who is large with dark blue with red breast and its face. And also its has a crest feathers sweeps back from the top of its head with blue stripe separates the red marking on its head and chest and it has a white underside. It has small, narrow eyes, pointed yellow beak and red feet with black talons. Each foot from Ash's Swellow is three forward-facing toes and one pointed backward and yet its has two long, pointed feather with red tips form its tails from what Ritchie look at it.

"Yeah," Ash confirm to him. "I caught it since it was a Taillow when I went to the Hoenn Region. Until its now evolve into Swellow."

"Whoa, you know I got one to," Ritchie said to him. "And yet I call my one call Rose."

"Rose, huh?" Ash is seem confidence from what Ritchie. "I think it is an interesting name for your Taillow."

Ritchie laugh. "Thanks. And yet I didn't know that your Cyndaquil is now evolve into a Quilava," he look at Ash's Quilava and he didn't know that Ash did however caught a Cyndaquil and yet it now evolve into a Quilava from what he look at it that Quilava is a quadruped Pokemon with a long, sender body that the top half is dark blue-green while the underside is cream-colour body. It also have a triangular ears with dark red interiors, a rounded snout and a triangular red eyes and the paw on Quilava got each paws has three toes and it has five red spots on its body that can project flames: two arranged vertically on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear.

"Yeah, it evolve since it was in the Sinnoh League," Ash replied and it is a very true story since what happened in Sinnoh when Ash got already eight badges and yet he arrange with Professor Oak to send some of his Pokémon – until it was a mix-up from his own mistake when Team Rockets come along can cause some mayhem and capture Pokémon until his Cyndaquil is now evolve into Quilava.

"Wow, so cool looking," Ritchie said and exam that cool Quilava.

"Quil- laaavaa," Quilava respond to him.

"Man," Ritchie said. "You got so many of them and yet I didn't know you caught Glalie," he look at Ash's Ice-type Pokémon Glalie. Glalie got a spherical body that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. The ivy covering has holes and space across this Pokémon body with blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth are visible through three of these holes and its has two large, black, conical horn on either side of its head.

"Well, the thing is that I caught it since it was a Snorunt, until its now a Glalie," Ash replied to him.

"You know I read about Mega Evolution and guess this: that Glalie can actually Mega Evolve," Ritchie said that he know about little about Mega Evolution during his small time research.

"No way, I wish my Glalie could Mega Evolve!" Ash is so pump out in cool and hyper tone that he have no idea that Glalie can actually Mega Evolve. Even though he met several Mega Evolutions in different Pokémon from his time in the Kalos Region, but never seen a Mega Evolution of Glalie.

"Now, now, Ash," said Ritchie. "You need a Mega Bracelet and a Mega Stone in order to allow your Pokémon to achieve Mega Evolution."

"Huh? How did know about Mega Bracelet and Mega Stone- unless that you got one of your Pokémon can use Mega Evolution?" Ash surprise out that Ritchie have somehow obtain one.

"You guess it," he correct to him.

"So tell me which you manage to obtain one?" Ash is demand to see which Ritchie's Pokémon can use Mega Evolution that he is now super high up.

"I cannot," he denied to him.

"But why?" Ash wimp out like a child.

"It's a secret, so that I won't tell you," Ritchie comment and response to him. Until Ash moan out in slight disappointed.

"You know Ash always want to see some cool Pokémon," Brock said to the others. Which its true that Ash always wanted to see some cool Pokémon to admire it. When Misty and the others make a simple nod to him. Knowing Ash Ketchum is can be a little hyper from time-to-time.

"Well more likely that he's always like this," Gray said out. "I know Ash and Ash is always like this ever since. In fact he denied from what I or anyone said from what we talk about it."

"What do you mean?" May ask him.

"I can't say," Gray replied to her. "All I'm saying that Ash is something else and yet I remember something that when he went to the hospital but I can't say for sure from what I know about it in whispering rumour."

"What do you mean, exactly?" This time Misty quickly said to him before Gray make a replied when Delia quickly said to them.

"Uh . . . who want some lovely sandwich that I made?" Delia quickly said. "I cut the crust off and contain so many flavour that you like the most."

"Alright," all of them said to her. Except Gray that he knows something about Ash's mum. Unless there is a secret from what she didn't want to say. After he's done party to celebrate on Ash's victory so that he will do some important research to learn more about Ash and what is the secret of Delia for making a small interrupted about food and everything. Yet still he look at Ash, knowing there is something is not right from the beginning. But still he is very happy on him that his rival is now the first ever Champion in Alola. But does he ever earn Regional in his name? Oh boy look like Ash have made a foolish mistake in his own life before he come back home. If he listen and understand of course.

Ritchie look at so many Ash's Pokémon from each region. And yet so many including Ash got 30 Tarous from the local Pokémon Safari – man, Ash caught so many of them and lots of feed as well. So many Pokémon from what Ash caught in different regions including Kalos as well. But Ash didn't bring the Pokémon from Alola Region. He could bring them and stay in Professor's lab, but he decided that not to bring them, knowing that Alola is their home and where they'd belong as well.

"So tell me, Ash?" Ritchie ask him. "Where is your Pokémon that you caught in Alola. I'm looking forward to see them including new Pokémon that you caught which I'd never seen before in my life."

"The thing is Ritchie that I decide to leave my Pokémon stay at Alola," Ash comment to him in less upset.

"What? How come?"

"Well, the truth is that I want to bring along me so that they will introduce my Pokémon from what I caught in different regions," Ash explain to him about what happened after the final glimpse event of Alola Regions that Ash been though. "I told Professor Kukui to look after my Pokémon including his wife Professor Burnet to look after them as well. But the Pokémon that I caught that Alola is their home so that I won't bring them here."

"But Ash, you can bring here," Ritchie said to him. "You can't just leave your Pokémon under their care. There yours and why you think something silly from what you did. I mean have done to – I don't know - release your Pokémon?"

"Well, not all of them," this time Brock said when he approach them. "You see back then before we met you when Ash saw some flock of Butterfree who happened to be Ash very first Pokémon he ever caught."

"Really? Butterfree is Ash first Pokémon? It's must be rare to capture one."

"Actually it was Caterpie is my first Pokémon that I caught," Ash replied to him. And yet remember everything before he have no choice release Butterfree. "You see Ritchie is my very first Pokémon that I have ever caught since before I met Brock. Caterpie is great Pokémon since it was into a Metapod and then into a Butterfree for some time until we saw flock of Butterfree that many trainers come a part to release so that they will produce baby. Is that correct, Brock?" Brock nod to confirm. "I'm sure that Butterfree is enjoying his friend. And yet I am wonder to know that my Butterfree is safe from harms way."

Brock and Misty and yet Dawn when those three knows that Carterpie is actually Ash's very first Pokémon he ever caught since before it become a Butterfree and decide to release and enjoy his new life with a mate he like most. Oak and Delia look at Ash, that they know that Butterfree is – well was his first Pokémon since it was a Caterpie. Knowing it was a heartbroken for him to see one of his Pokémon been release and gone for good.

"Aw, man. It must been very hard to loose your Pokémon for good," Ritchie understand from what Ash. "But still, you got lots of Pokémon from what you caught from different region. I'm sure that your Butterfree come back or somehow. After it your first Pokémon you ever caught."

Ash look at Ritchie for few second when he make a smile to him that one day his Butterfree will return for not sure how long it would take. Knowing that Butterfree since it was Caterpie was indeed Ash very first Pokémon.

Once the settle and have small talk about Ash first caught. When Delia said to them in kind word without getting involve on them. "I hate to break your word, but we do have some food and drinks to settle your nerve before anything will go off."

"Oh right," Ash quickly forget that his mum have brought so many foods.

"Aw man, I'd almost that I am getting hungry by the minutes," said Ritchie, which it is true that he haven't eaten for a while since he just arrive from Pallet Town. "And yet I hope that food of yours is taste good."

"Well, good ahead and try to eat. I hope you will enjoy it," Delia said to him.

Once the boys are beginning eat some sandwich – homemade since Delia made it of course. Sometime Brock made them since he arrive here for little while ago when he ask permission to use Oak's kitchen to create things like more sandwich and also some lovely rice ball as well including some good and healthy fruit salad that's mix with different verity of berries. Once everyone is enjoy their food for few moment, while Gray look at Delia that she know something about Ash, when he silent look at Ash for short term that's something is not right the way Delia said. Unless from what he think about it that Delia is hiding something without getting expose. So whatever from what Delia said, that she's know something. But still, after he done this: he will do some investigation about Ash Ketchum's past, after he done his small partying of course.

But unknown to them, that someone is still watching and they're about to be trouble and also double as well.

* * *

Cilan, one of Ash's friend is now giving a stranger a ride toward Pallet Town in a green colour car since he's stop by toward the main Pokémon Centre to get some rest since he keep walking for not sure how long it would take. Instead he did spend the night in Viridian City for some R&R and getting his Pokémon full recovery as well. Despite he is a Gym Leader in Unova Region and of course that he is an A-Class Connoisseurs since he pass the test. But he was once a C-Class Rank as a beginner level before he achieve B and A. S-Rank, however is little difficult to achieve it.

Ever since he went to Kalos Region for the Fishing Competition and the Lumiose City Gym Leader name Clemont and his little sister Bonnie since what happened with unfortunate wild Eleketross and then he decide to go to the Tower of Mystery in Shalour City to learn more about Mega Evolution. Until he got a report from Professor Oak that Ash won the Alola League, so that he decide to pay him a visit to congratulation on his earn victory, but he didn't know that Brock is there so that both of them will have a word with Ash and Dawn as well.

Ever though, Cilan haven't see him for a while and yet this is his main opportunity to see him once more including Dawn as well. If she is there of course and yet Iris as well. Hopefully that she's too is there of course. But with the help from the driver who carefully and focus on the road and heading toward Pallet Town to see Ash once more. The driver does however got blond hair and blue eyes when the driver said to him.

"So, tell me," he said to him, when Cilan look at him. "Why do you come to Pallet Town to see your old friend? Does this friend have a name to you?"

"Oh, right," said Cilan. "His name is Ash that I known him since in Unova Region."

"Unova? Oh, I take it that you are from Unova and if I remember correctly that you are a Gym Leader, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," Cilan surprise out that a driver somehow known he is. "How did you know about it all this."

"Ever since you wear that suit that I thought that green bow tie that you currently from Unova Region and yet I'd take that you are from Striaton City. Only a Striation City Gym Leader can wear a traditional waiter outfit. I take that your brothers is looking after your gym, correct?"

"Well, yes, my brother is looking after it while I'm gone," Cilan comment and confirm that his brother Chili and Cress does look like the gym before he went away.

"Ah, very wise so that you want to explore which part of town or city from what you like the most so that your brother is looking after it. Guess you and your brothers are wise enough to make a decision to look after gym. A family is very important to look after Gym is a main number priority while Gym Leader explore different place and understand more and more about you and your life and your teams as well."

"Wow, you sure knows all about it," Cilan look at him, when a thought take place. "And yet, I have met you before. You does look familiar since I saw it."

"Oh? You know who am I? That is surprise from what you know about it," a driver replied to him. "So tell me, where did you saw me?"

"Well, I know I saw it somewhere, but to my confession that I was busying travelling and make an excellent evaluation time from several Pokémon during my journey," Cilan said. "But I can't put my finger up that I saw you somewhere and you look familiar. Say are you very popular in these part?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" a driver said while focus driving on the road without getting caught from it.

"I don't know, it's just asking of course," Cilan answer to him. "Besides, I am Pokémon Connoisseurs of course so that I can know everything from what I saw, including read books to understand everything from what I know about it."

"Wow, you sure knows about Pokémon since you become both Gym Leader and Connoisseurs," a driver respond to him. "I guess that bring a connoisseur is a hobby correct?"

"Well, yeah," Cilan agree with him by rubbing his right side of his face when he make a nervous reaction. Until he notice something on the driver that he saw some kind of device that he never seen before in his life. Its shape like a hexagon with strange odd writing on it with small tv-like screen on it. But he have no idea what it is. If he can ask a driver, if that driver got a name of course and yet that driver does look famailar. But he can't recoil where exactly, which he is telling the truth that he keep wondering and wondering to explore in Unova Region.

"I see," a driver said. "Anyway, we will be there in momentarily so that you want to see your friend name Ash, correct? Ash Ketchum?"

Cilan is now fully of shock and surprise that this driver knows about Ash. But how, he wonder. Knowing Ash is well-gifted, but he's sometime make his own overstep one or two reason from his upcoming event. But how did the driver knows Ash surname?

"I take that shock surprise that's a yes," he said to him. "I know him since he ask me so many questions from what I know about it since I came to Pallet Town to hold a festival display since he was a kid. The truth is that he love Pokémon since he was little and he hold his very first Pokémon he ever touch."

"Really? Which Pokémon did he touch the most?" Cilan ask him.

"A Poliwag," he replied and that's cause Cilan a surprise – well more like a shocking surprise about Ash's origin. And yet he didn't know that Poliwag was actually the first one he ever touch it before he become an official trainers.

"No way!"

"Oh yes way," a driver said to him. "I know him and I know his reputation. But there is a rumour from what I know about him."

"What do you mean?" Cilan said to him for that he is not sure.

"I'm not so sure," he said. "Ever though, I haven't been to Pallet Town for very long time since in Pallet Festival when I look at him. But still, we are almost there toward the main Professor Oak's lab. I'm sure you can reunited with Ash. I bet that he will be shock at me that he haven't see me for a while."

"Well to be fair in my own admitted that he should be surprise on you," said Cilan. "And yet that Ash is great friend that he never give up. He's always headstrong and he knows what he need to do."

"Headstrong?" Driver rephase to him, when he sigh. "That's what I said to him. That boy never listen." Cilan confuse out when he look at him back. "You see, when Ash was little, he was never fully understand from what I said to him and he never listen from what I said to him. But sometime, he may a little misdirect the way I said to him."

"Really? What was it, you said to him?"

"I said: 'Pokémon and Trainers are need to become with harmony. If you want to be an official Pokémon Trainers you need to respect of love and hope. Hope is key to achieve your own destiny. Not become headstrong or anything else. If you overreact from your sheer determination, then you won't outcome of the battle before you reach a trainer. You must have hope to understand your own attempt before you understand the way and getting more and more confidence if you success your own path.' That is the words I said to him."

"Wow," a breathless word coming out from Cilan's mouth that he can't believe his own eyes that he knows Ash and he said to him since he was little before he achieve his own trainers. Could Ash use his own hope to achieve his own confidence. But back in Unova that he may or may not over bound from his own lackey and his misdirect and yet he lose some trainers including Leona the Nacrene City Gym Leader that Ash did have some experience against Normal-type Pokémon since he might have told them in the past that he lost two Gym Leader who specialist of Normal-type Pokémon from what he remember since then. But still, everything from what the driver said that he knows about Ash. Must have be very surprise that he knows something about Ash. But still, he is very happy to see Ash's again.

"Anyway, we're almost there," a driver said to him. "You will see a windmill shape that confirm that it Professor Oak's lab so that we have now arrive in Pallet Town."

"Right," said Cilan, knowing he is very confidence to see Ash's again, knowing he haven't seen him a while since. But still, there is one question that's need answering: who is that driver and why Cilan look at him that he knows something that is look familiar to him? But for now, he need to Ash so that he got lots of answering for him. If he's listened.

* * *

Back in a small partying where everyone is enjoy including Ash's Pokémon. Pikachu is very excited to see Ritchie's Pikachu's Sparky including Dawn's Piplup as well. And of course there is a sudden reunion when another Ash's Pokémon step forward who happened to be Oshawott that he is a bipedal sea-otter-like with spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on both sides. Its eyes are dark along with dark orange nose that shaped like a horizonal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be a premature whiskers and has two pointed teeth can be seen which it open. The body is light blue fur that's form a bubble shapes around it neck, its arm are white and rounded while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also have a rudder-like dark blue tail and its carries a pale yellow seashell called a scalchop on its belly. When both he and Piplup are looking at each other that they knows each other since in Unova.

Both of them are making an eye-of-an-eye since the two of them are rival ever since.

Dawn and May look at two water-type Pokémon and yet Misty couldn't resisted to see two cute water-type Pokémon including two more of them as well are Totodile and Cropfish, both of them are Water-type Pokémon just like Lana who also love Water-type Pokemon.

Everything went perfect for them, when Dawn approach Misty and said to her. "By the way, Misty? You said that you once a Togepi that its evolve into a Togetic, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Misty confirm to her.

"Well, I got something cool to see this," she said and present her Pokeball and shout out. "Come on out, Togekiss!"

She throw Pokebell and release and revealed Dawn's lovely and graceful Pokemon name Togekiss in white, ovoid body while its feet are small and situated closely together. The wings are board and triangular and also with red and blue triangular makings over its underside and it had a short tail consisting of three feather. On the back of its head of Togekiss that its has thee spikes: red-tipped on the right and a blue on the left with pure white one in the middle and last it has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes when her Togekiss cried.

"Too-gee-kisssss!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu surprise to see Dawn's Togekiss when he running forward to a Jubilee Pokémon. "Pikaaachuuu!"

"Togekiss Kiss Tog-kiss!"

"Man, its been while to see your Togekiss, Dawn," Ash said that he haven't see it for a while since Unova.

"Yep," Dawn confirm to him.

"So that's a Togekiss?" Misty surprise to see another form of Togepi. "I have no idea that Togetic can evolve into that. So tell me, how did you manage to obtain that Pokémon? Did you caught a Togepi as well?"

"Not quite," she said to her. "It was a gift while me, Brock and Ash at Sinnoh when we met a princess who look exactly like me."

"You're joking, right?" May is little stun from what she said.

"Of course," Dawn replied. "Although, I thought it was a joke, but she does have remarkable resemble of me since I know her. Until she's won the Pokémon Contests, until she's give one of the ribbon to someone else and yet she's give me a Togekiss as my Pokémon. And yet Togekiss did an amazing job."

"I remember now," May start to remember. "I watch the Grand Final Festival of the Pokémon Contests that you battle against Zoey. You're Togekiss and Piplup did an amazing against Zoey's Glameow and her Gallade and yet both did an amazing job."

"Well, thank for your kind word," Dawn replied to her. Yet it was confirm during at Pokémon Grand Festival was held in Lake Valor where she along with her friends Kenny and another person name Nando. And yet Jesse, disguise herself into a Pokémon Coordinator which none of them didn't know about it from the beginning.

"Pokémon coordinator?" Ritchie is little confuse that he never heard of it. "What's that?"

"Pokémon Coordinator is not different to compare in Pokémon Battle," Brock explain to him. "Pokémon Coordinator's job is too create an lovely display by using Pokémon's move to display to attract many people across region-to-regions – well most of them from what I know about it. But Trainers have decide to be a Pokémon Coordinator so that they will show their Pokémon and make a creative art to perform and show it to the others."

"Wow, that's cool," Ritchie said. "I take that you went to some other Regions?"

"You guess it," Brock confirm to him. That he was there in Hoenn, Sinnoh and of course Kanto as well. "I was there and see so many display that's captivity to see such an excellent art to creative with Pokémon moves like nothing you never seen before."

"He's right," Ash said. "I too was there and man, show and create a perform like nothing I never seen before. Including Pokémon Performer as well."

"Pokémon Performer?"

"Oh, I heard about it," Brock mention that name from little while ago. "It's complete different compare Pokémon Coordinator and Performer. Performer's job is too create a technique and perform a creative show display. So I take it that you were there in a Kalos Region, right?"

"Yeah," Ash confirm to him that he was there in a Kalos Region with his good friends, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena and yet all of them travel in every Kalos town and city and stumble upon Team Flare and met one of the Legendary Pokémon called Zygarde including his others form as well. Including he met a strongest trainer name Alain and meeting the Kalos' Champion Diantha as well with her powerful Mega Gardevior too. "That region take me a while since I got here. And yet, so many place that I never been there before."

"Wait you went to Kalos Region?" This time Gray said to him.

"Yeah, that's right." Ash confirm to him that he did and he been there as well.

"Well, I too been to Kalos to study about Mega Evolution," he said to him. "So that I can find which of my Pokémon to unlock the power of Mega Evolution to see different sizes and different type since it was the original form."

"No way," Ash surprise out. "I have no idea that you went to the Kalos Region. Can I see which Pokémon you obtain Mega Evolution?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it is now personal classifieds," Gray smirk at him, knowing the two of them are always bitter rival ever since they were little.

"Aw, come on," Ash whine out.

"Don't be such a baby," Gray said to him. "Since you are already a Champion that stop being like a baby. A Champion's job need to be understandable and teach trainers from their own mistake so that you give an important remainder from what they need to do. Not bring a champion."

"He's right, Ash," Brock agree with him. "You need to stop being a like child from what you used to be. Even though you are the champion, so that your job is too understand and taught several trainers from their own mislead from what it is right and what is wrong as well. That is a main important for all Champion."

"Yeah, you're right," Ash understand since he is now Champion in Alola since he is the first one. Yet he need to stop being so reckless so that his job is to make sure that Trainers and Pokémon with some Pokémon advice about the quality about looking after them is the Champion priority. "Guess I need to stop being one of those child. But still, Gray, may I see one of your Pokémon with the power of Mega Evolution."

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no," again Gray refuse to him. Which is make Ash slight disappointed. "But maybe another time when the time's come of course. But still, where are the others that they are normally here already?"

"Other?"

"Sorry I took so long," a voice said to them. That Ash know that voice from anywhere, in fact he haven't heard that voice for a long time since when all of them quickly looking at another girl with really long dark violet hair two large pigtails with yellow bands as well including large ponytail as well with brown eyes and wearing light cardigan-like top with light pink colour at the end of the sleeves and her neck top with three short with yellow bands wrap around at the bottom including pink and white trainers with yellow straps as well and lastly with large pink bow on it when she quickly running toward. "I hope I'm not too late."

Ash surprise out to see her again. Iris, another companions of Ash since the outcome of Unova. And she is an expert of Dragon-type Pokémon as well and soon one day being a Dragon Master and inherited for become the next Dragon-type Gym Leader. As for Dawn that she's smile out that she haven't see her for a while since in Unova.

"Iris!" Ash cried out when Iris stop running right in front of them.

"Hey Ash, long time no see," said Iris, which it is true that she haven't see him for a while since her first visit in Kanto before she's decide to go Johto to see Clair again. And yet her Pokémon emerge out from hair who is a small-Dragon-type Pokémon in bipedal, greyish-green colour body with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth with the same colour tail, slightly curved horn. Large greyish-green ovals surround its red eyes and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils.

When Pikachu along with Ash's other Pokémon – Scraggy the Shedding Pokemon since Ash got it from an egg in Unova Region.

"Pikachu!"

Sccaggy!"

Both of them rushing toward it when Axew since them when he quickly jump down from Iris's hair.

"Axew! Ew! Ew!"

All of them are very excited to see them again. Knowing it's has been a while since. And some of Ash's Pokemon saw Axew who also very excited to see him again.

"Man, my Pokémon is excited to see you, Axew," said Ash. Who look at Iris' best Pokémon along with his others Pokémon are Krookdile, Leavanny, Pignite, Oshawatt, Boldore, Snivy, Unfezant and of course Charizard as well.

"Axew! Ew! Eww!"

"Aw, it sound like you haven't see them for a while, huh, Axew?" Iris said.

"Axew!" Axew nod and confirm to her.

"Hey, Iris," said Dawn, "its been a while since in Unova, when Brock and the others have no idea who that girls is. Only Ash and Dawn knows who it is."

"Who is she?" Misty ask.

"Beat me," May add on as well.

"I never seen her before," Ritchie second add on as well.

Ash look at them along with Dawn when he said to them for her introduction. "Everyone allow me to introduce a friend of mine from Unova is none other then Iris. Iris this is Brock, May, Ritchie, Tracy, Gray and of course this is my mum and Professor Oak."

"Nice to meet you all," Iris said by giving her a humble bow to them.

"Nice to meet you," Misty said to her. "So I take that you are originally from Unova was it?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'd come from the Village of Dragon that's well near toward Opelucid City," Iris replied to her and her hometown as well. Including the Opelucid City as well.

"I heard that place," said Brock. "Opelucid City is held by a powerful Dragon-type Gym Leader name Drayden who happen to be strongest Gym Leader in Unova who specialist on Dragon-type. Many trainers try and failed to obtain that badge, but most of them won against Drayden. So Ash, did you battle against him and get that badge?"

"Well the thing is that I didn't battle against him because what happen since I won my seventh Unova Gym Badge," Ash admit to him that he didn't battle against him except he did battle against a Poison-type Gym Leader as his final badge he obtain since he battle against Roxie the Poison-Gym Leader who look like a punk. "It was Iris who battle against him and lose since what happened."

"Huh? Really?" Brock little surprise out.

"Exactly," Iris confirm to him. "Although, I have to admit that my Pokémon wasn't strong enough against him that his Dragon-type Pokémon are very strong since I battle against him. And yet I still got lots more way to go before I can actually beat him so that – well – maybe I will obtain and inherited his Gym. But I still lots more away to go."

"So, Iris," Ash said to her, "how are doing since you and Cilan went to Johto? I bet you met few Dragon-type Pokemon while you were there?"

"Well, me and Cilan have decide to make our separate path," Iris said to him. "I'd stop by at the Blackthorn City Gym and challenge against Clair."

"Really?" Ash is so hype that he remember that long ago since he battle against her and won the Rising Badge. "And did you won?"

"No, I lost and yet her different colour Druddigon is really strong since we saw it in Cave Island," Iris answer out to him.

"I didn't know that Clair got a new Pokémon?" Brock said.

"You know Clair?" Iris said to him.

"Yeah, of course I do," Brock confirm to her. "In fact, I was there in Johto with Misty and yet we do met Clair during our traveling and yet some battle was a little halt dur to happened in Blackthorn City."

"Oh yeah," Misty remember what happened in the past when Team Rocket make Clair – well basically it was her ancestor Dragonite and make so mad and make total outrage since what happen. "Man, I haven't seen her for a while and yet she got a different colour?"

"That's right," Iris confirm and replied. "She caught a different colour Druddigon and yet she did well raising her Pokémon."

"Well, Clair is an expert of Dragon-type and yet she was train by Lance – member of the Elite Four," said Brock.

"No way!" Iris cried out. "The Lance? As in the Kanto Elite Four who specialist on Dragon-Type and yet he's also the Champion in Johto Region?"

"That's right," Ash confirm to her. "In fact, I do met him along with Brock, Misty and May as well."

"No way! I am so jealous that you met him!" Iris cried out again. "I know he have a Dragonite as his Ace Pokémon, knowing he is an Elite Four."

"Well, yeah," this time Gray said to her. "Lance is an Elite Four in only in Kanto Region and yet he also a Champion in only in Johto and yet I remember correctly that our Champion from Kanto is much stronger than Lance."

"Wait, you met Lance in Johto?" Ritchie said to him. When Ash nod to him. "Wow, that's cool that you actually met the Kanto Elite Four."

"And he got a different colour Gyarados," Ash add on.

"Wait he got a different colour Gyarados?" Iris said to him in quickly rephase.

"Yeah, he got it during what happened when Team Rocket did something awful to it," Brock said and he remember correctly that it was Team Rocket who did something foolish on the innocent Magickap and cause it to evolution and went on a rampage and cause – well almost making a destruction path when Ash and his friend met Lance of the Kanto Elite Four and Champion of Johto as well.

"That's cruel," Iris quickly shock from what she hear. "And yet, Lance somehow caught it and make it better?"

"He already did," Ash said to her when he met him again since the occur what happen in Hoenn Region during the unexpected collide with two Legendary Pokémon. "But still, did you have any new Pokémon from what you have caught on your journey?"

"You bet I do," Iris quickly said to him and present herself a Pokeball. "Come on out!" she quickly toss and her Pokeball comes out and revealed a small bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that primarily blue and it has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that's start at the outer edge of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. This Pokémon has got two horns that resemble jedi or plane engine with each light blue stripe in the middle and single light blue stripe wrapping around its back and on the top of the head is a dorsal fin with a small notch on it that confirm it is a male.

"Gible!" Iris' Gible cried out.

"No way, you caught a Gible!" Ash surprise to see that Iris have manage to get another Dragon-type Pokémon.

"Wow, so cool!" Ritchie add.

"That's odd," said Dawn when she notice on that Gible. "This Gible was suppose to be in Sinnoh region. How did you obtain that Pokémon Iris?"

"Well, when me and Axew arrive toward Blackthorn City that I was so excited to see the place and see a Dragon Gym," she explain to them everything from what she knows about since in her own adventure. "Until this Gible appear from nowhere and went rogue and cause fear and anger on the residents. I try to calm it down Gible is very difficult to look after it when it keep roaming the town over and over again when its somehow struck at the top of the Blackthorn clock tower. I did save it before falling and yet I finally connect with Gible's heart. Until Clair show up and escort me toward the flower field when that Dragonite's live."

"Oh yeah, I remember that flower field," Ash remember that part long ago when he went to Johto region. "Man, it was difficult to calm that Dragonite for messing or do something worst with a flower that Dragonite."

"Oh yeah, I remember that place," said Misty remember that flower field. "Blame Team Rocket from what they did to it."

"Wait, Team Rocket was in Johto region?" Dawn puzzled and said to her.

Misty nod. "Yeah, Team Rocket did something awful to make that Dragonite's so angry when it's went berserk and cause an outrage. Good thing, Ash along with Clair to calm it down before his gym battle started."

"Oh yeah," Brock remember that place as well. "I remember that place as well."

When suddenly Iris quickly clear her throat for someone to make a rude interruption. "Oh, sorry," Brock apologise to her. "Please continue."

"Anyway," she explain to them once more. "Me and Clair did have a battle. She used that same Druddigon on Decolore Island. As for me that I used my Dragonite."

"Whoa!" Ash is now totally impressive from what Iris said. "What happen next?"

"I lost," Iris answer out. "The thing is that her Dragon-type Pokémon is much more powerful than my Dragonite. My guess that she is raise it well before our battle. And yet, I manage to make a communication by understand inside Dragonite's heart and yet I understand the logic about Dragon-type. But I am still long way ahead and yet I did caught a Gible who somehow follow me since before our battle."

"That's so cool," Ash is now very please to hear it. "That you got your own Gible, Iris."#

"Wait? Own, what do you mean by that?" Iris is not sure from what he said.

Ash smile out in symbolic. "Well, funny enough I did caught a Gible, right there, see?" he point out when Iris' look at Ash's several Pokémon and see that Ash got his own Gible as well.

"No way," Iris is little surprise. "I didn't know that you got your own. I do wish it will evolve into a Gabite and then it will evolve into a Garchomp."

"Right," Ash confirm to her. "And yet Garchomp has an amazing ability to Mega Evolve."

"Mega Evolve?" Iris confuse out. "I'm sure what it is exactly."

"Mega Evolution is next temporary transformation that you will see in battle by using the power of Mega Stone and Key Stone," Brock explain to her. "In order to master those evolution that if you and your one Pokémon are become one with so that your Pokémon have the ability to Mega Evolution."

"No way," Iris is little surprise when she look at her partner Axew. Who's enjoy seeing his friends that he knows about it. "I know my Axew is still way the it should be. But can Haxorus can actually Mega Evolve or even my Dragonite?"

"I'm afraid not," Gray said and look at her. Yet unknown to them that Muk have somehow slowly inside the main Oak's lab without anyone notice.

"What do you mean, exactly?" She look at him.

"My dear Iris," Oak said to her. "Dragonite doesn't not have the power of Mega Evolution. There is no stone to relate a Dragonite. Haxorus, however not. And yet only few Pokémon have the ability to Mega Evolution and yet only few Dragon-type can master Mega Evolution are Garchomp and Salamence including three Dragon-Legendary can also Mega Evolution as well."

"Amazing," Iris is almost speechless to hear it. "I didn't know there is a Mega Evolution."

"And yet there are some Pokemon can change type into Dragon since Mega Evolve," Oak add on. "For example: a Charizard can actually Mega Evolve into its Mega Form and the change of the ability is now both Dragon and Fire."

"Wait, did you say that Charizard can Mega Evolve so that it will change their type that it will become a Dragon-type?" Iris rephase when a simple nod take place. "I knew it," she look at Ash. "See Ash I told you that Charizard is a Dragon-type."

"That's because it was suppose to be Mega Evolve," Gray answer out to her. "That Charizard is the only one who can Mega Evolution into two different form. That Charizard is Dragon and Fire. But the other one is Fire and Flying."

Ash nod to him. "I remember there's two trainers from Kalos region who got two different Mega Charizard in Kalos Legaue and man one of them who much more superior than the other Charizard."

"No way," Iris surprise out once more. "Guess I won't call you a little kid anymore since you went to Kalos region. Oh by the way, how's Alexa is doing?"

"Oh, she's fine," Ash replied to her about the journalist from Kalos region. "In fact her younger sister is a Gym Leader from Kalos and my lose against her Bug-type Pokémon."

"I didn't know she got a younger sister who is a Gym Leader who interesting in Bug-type Pokémon," Iris admit that she didn't know that Alexa got a younger sister and Gym Leader.

Until Misty make a shiver out to herself. "Why would any Gym Leader who be interesting to use a Bug-type Pokémon?"

Misty . . . still dislike Bug-type Pokémon ever since.

"Wow you didn't like Bug-type Pokémon?" said Iris. "What a kid."

"What did you say?" Misty roar out that's make Iris' jumpy and shock at the same time when Misty walk toward her in marching stampede in fully furry. When she make a serious grunt noise when Tracy and Brock quickly hold her before Iris will get unfortunate accident for messing with her.

"You shouldn't make her angry," Ash quickly said to Iris. "In fact, you don't want to know what happen next."

"O-kay," Iris understand – full complete understand from what Ash said to her. Never mess with Misty's temper. While both male quickly hold her down and take somewhere to calm her down before Iris' will get a knuckles sandwich. Until she heard a munching sound when she look at one of Ash's Pokémon who is a large, draconic Pokémon that's resemble of a bat with primarily black with purple underbelly and blue-green wing membranes. It has also got purple lower jaw, a red V-shaped growth on its snout with two fang-like projections on its upper lip and yellow eyes with blue-green sclerae. Its also have large – teardrop-shaped ears have alternating rings of blue-green and black on the interiors and resemble of a loudspeakers. Around the next is a fluffy mane of white fur that is longer on it back. The wings have got three red claws on the middle joint and are divided into segment by two black wing fingers. On the back of the wing, the final segment is purple. And lastly that the feet have got two toes each and red claw-like growth on top of each toe and it has a long whip-like tail with blue-green underside and two spines that near the tip. "No way! Is that-?"

"You got, it is a Noivern," Ash replied to her.

"I didn't know you got one," Iris said to her. "So tell, is Noivern a Dragon-type Pokémon?"

"It sure is," Ash confirm to her. "Noivern is a Dragon-type Pokémon since I caught a Noibat."

That's part is true since in Kalos region when Ash got an egg and revealed it is a baby Noibat so that he did look after and raise it well and evolve into a Noivern.

"Unbelievable," against Iris have no idea that Ash caught Dragon-type Pokémon. "Guess I was little jealous that you got a Noivern."

"And yet I do have a Goodra," Ash add on.

"No way, a Goodra," Iris is now stun and surprise to hear it. "I remember from what Elder said to me that Goodra is one of the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. So tell me Ash, did you have it?"

"Well, thing is that that Goodra have decide to stay in the Kalos region to look after its home since the outcome since it was a Goomy."

"I heard about it as well," said Iris. "Goomy is a weakest Dragon-type Pokémon from what I know about it. But I don't care from what everyone said that Goomy is a weakest and yet it is still a Dragon-type Pokémon and yet I could capture one so that I can raise and have my own Goodra."

"It's going to be difficult to evolve it that you need rain in order to evolve it," Ash said.

"It does?"

"I'm afraid Ash is correct," Oak said when he explain to her. "You see Iris that most Pokémon can evolve that's come in different ways for example that Dawn's Mamoswine is final evolution of Swinub. So tell how did her Swinub manage to evolve into a Mamoswine?"

"I'm not so sure," said Iris. "And yet if there is a test coming up – I'm out."

"What a kid," Ash said to her by use her own catchphrase motto since she keep use it in Unova for some time since.

"Hey!" Iris cried out to him. "You're a kid. Even though you are a Champion and yet you still a kid."

Oak quickly clear his throat for a moment when both of them look at him. "As what I'm saying before things goes up for a bit. Anyway, the answer how Dawn's Swinub into a Manoswine. Well for start that she need her Swinub need to evolve into a Piloswine but in order to evolve into a Manoswine by learning one of those moves."

"A move can somehow evolve?" Iris said.

"Correct," Oak confirm to her. "Some Pokémon can evolve by learn one of those moves in order to evolve it like Ancient Power for example that few Pokémon can evolve by use one single move to evolve like for example a Tangela. So tell me how does a Tangela can evolve into a Tangrowth?"

"Look Professor, will stop ask me those question that I want to know how Goomy evolve into a Goodra?" Iris shout out like she's getting little impatience for a bit.

"You shouldn't done that, Professor," Ash said. "Iris try to attend in school, but it didn't go well since what happened in the past."

Ash remember correctly that Iris run away from school and quickly heading toward her home – The Village of Dragon and then before she's set out in her own journey and met him as well. That was before she battle against Drayden and his Pokémon – the Master of all Dragon-type Pokémon and end up lost.

"Oh right," Oak quickly make a nervous laugh by rubbing his fur. "Please excuse me from what I know about it."

"What a kid," Iris said.

And this time Gray said to her and explain to her as well. "You see Iris, that in order to evolve Goomy into a Goodra that its need rain to evolve it."

"I'd see that you need rain in order to evolve Goomy into a Goodra and yet there is another one called Sliggoo and yet I think Sliggoo need rain to evolve into a Goodra. I think that was Elder told me some time ago about different verity of Dragon-type Pokémon in different region and yet she told me that there is another Dragon-type Pokémon in Alola along with Galar region as well. But still, find a Goomy is going to be difficult to find it. So Ash, you told me that you caught in Kalos region, right?"

Ash nod to her.

"So be it," Iris make her own announce, when her partner Axew look at her. "I will find that Goomy and raise it so that I will have my Goodra."

"Axew! Ew!"

"Right now since I got here, to honour your victory in Alola region, Ash and then I will go on my journey to Kalos to find that Goomy and then maybe a Noivern as well."

"Well, then since you got here," Delia said to her. "I got some lovely food that you will must try it out."

"Okay, I will, thank," said Iris.

"Oh wow, I have no idea that Ash got another friend from Unova," said May, holding a cup of orange juice.

"My guess that Clian is going to be late," Dawn said, that she's too is holding a cup of orange juice as well.

"Who Clian?" May confuse out that she's have no idea who's Cilan guy is.

"Oh, another Ash's friend from Unova and he too is a Gym Leader as well," Dawn answer out and place her cup on the table and got out a photo from direct Unova from her small backpack on her weight and show it to her. Inside of the photo are Ash and Pikachu along with herself, Iris and Axew and yet there is another male companions with green hair and green eyes. "There, that's' Clian alright."

"Oh, wow, he look like a waiter," May describe on Cilan from what he wear.

"Huh, look a waiter?" Brock slight overheard from what May said after he and Tracy manage to calm down Misty from what Iris said to her.

"Well, he is a Pokemon Connoisseurs of course and he is Gym Leader as well. And yet he told me that he got two brother who watching over the Gym," Dawn add on and explain to her.

"I didn't know he got two brothers," May is little surprise that this Cilan got two brothers.

"Well, they're triplets of course and yet both of them did an amazing job to look after the gym so that Cilan continually explore his journey," Dawn respond to her.

Brock approach toward the girls and make a small peek and yet he is now shock – a huge shock surprise out when both girls finch out from what Brock saw that he know that character elsewhere before he continually study more and more for becoming a Pokemon Doctor since he decide to pass down his brother to become the next heir of Gym Leader in Pewter City – until there is a complex since what happened in the past, which Brock refuse to talk about it. But he never forget when he saw a face from what he met before.

"What's got into Brock?" Dawn ask him.

"Yeah, what's give?" May add on.

"That guy," Brock said when a small finch take place on Ash, which mean he didn't tell him from the beginning with small sweat when Gray look at him in complete smirk and except Ritchie have no idea what's going on including Misty who finally calm down and yet Tracy as well. "I know him. He came to the Pokémon Centre with his Pokémon when he encounter a Gyarados. In truth that we never said each other name. And yet you told me this guy name Cilan, right?"

"Yeah, that's Cilan already," Dawn confirm to him. "He is a Pokémon Connoisseurs and Gym Leader of Unova as well."

"Wait, you're telling me that this guy is a Gym Leader of Unova and yet he is Connoisseurs?" Brock rephase to her from what she said to her. "But how come that – ASH?!"

Ash is now finch out that he forget to tell Ash about his explore in Unova when Brock make a stomping marching toward him in serious expression look upon him. That Ash is about to get in trouble, that he forget to tell him including his adventure in Unova.

"How come you never told me about him?" Brock demand to him in judgement authority. "You never told me about your adventure in Unova when you met a him who happen to be a Pokémon Connoisseur and a Gym Leader? How come you told me ever since you come back from Alola?"

"Well the thing is that-" Ash try to said to him.

"The thing is what, exactly?" Brock roar out to him. "Is he better at my cook, he is better for becoming a Pokémon Breeder? Is he smarter than I am?"

"No, Brock," Iris said to him. "You got it all wrong."

"Axew. Ew. Ew," Axew nod and agree from what Iris said.

"Pika! Chu! Pi! Pi! Pika!" Ash's Pikachu make a small replied.

"Oh really?" Brock look at her. "Then you knew that my cooking is better than mine one!"

"Brock, please. You don't understand that Cilan is a chief including his brothers as well and yet all of them are Gym Leader of the Striaton. But I never judge to know which food is better then yours," Ash comment to him.

"A-ha, you admit!" Brock yell out. "So tell me, Ash. Was Cilan make a journey with you? So that he can make some excellent and lovely food so that you like his one the best?"

"Now hold on just a minutes," Dawn said to him. "You can't argue in front of Ash!"

"Piplup! Pip! Lup," Piplup agree on his partner said with a simple nod.

"Brock," Deila said to him. "That is quite far enough for shouting at my son. I know he didn't tell you everything about his journey and yet he can quite sometime a forgetful from his own excuse and yet he sometime never listen since he was little when he overslept from his Professor Oak's Pokémon Camp – but that was when he was six years ago."

"Mum," a blush take place on Ash in pink-rosy colour from his own sudden embarrassing from what his mum said. "That's enough, would ya?"

"Opps," Delia said from her own little excuse. "Anyway, you should mess with him. Or we should told her along with May and Dawn about Professor Ivy."

Brock is now freak out and quickly make a grouching ball shape in split-quick second. "That. . . name."

"What's up with him?" Iris said.

"Yeah, I never seen Brock goes like this before," Ritchie add.

"Oh yeah, it is very long story since what happened on Orange Island," Ash remember what happened in the past when he done his battle against Drake including Brock somehow arrive back without knowing why since he hear those word called 'Professor Ivy' and Pokémon researcher in only on Orange Island along with three assistant from her as well. Until something wrong – very wrong with Brock, which he refuse to talk about it.

"Which he didn't tell us what happen," said Misty, after she's calm down since Iris' make a word to her. "We have no idea what happen to him."

"Agree," Tracy agree with her. Knowing he is a Pokémon Watcher for the time being. Until he decide to stay in the Kanto Region in Pallet Town as Professor Oak's Assistant. "But we decided not to speak about it."

"Pika. Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu chirped with a small mini-arm across with a simple nod for agreement as well.

"Well this thing very new to me," said Dawn.

Until suddenly when all of them heard a screaming sound inside the main building when everyone look and hear the sound from it.

"What is that?" Ash said.

"It's coming from inside the building," Ritchie replied.

"Let's go," Gray said when all of them quickly rushing inside the main Oak's lab to find out what's making those screaming sound coming from. Until unknown from them when THEY are watching them the entire time.

"It's about time they're making their move," one of them said, who have a male-deep voice.

"Too long, exact," the second replied who have a light mature voice who happen to be a female. "And yet I haven't see them for a while since the occur in Sinnoh including the kid with a Pikachu as well."

"And yet this will the moment of triumph since we normally steal every one of Professor Oak's Pokeball and yet stealing HIS Pokémon as well," male replied to her. "Unlike some of them who ruining our plan so that we are so very close to catch or capture them for good."

"I understand on your occur," she agree with him. "And yet it's time for the main event to unveil so that we will strike against them for messing with us, one, last time. And then getting small payback and revenge as well."

* * *

Ash and the others are rushing inside the main hall, when surprise than ever that Muk have somehow caught on something and yet Ash is now surprise to hear voice from them – no three of them as well. That the first one who happen to be a child – an eight-year old girl with singular pigtail hair on her left side, pure clear blond hair and blue with a single yellow large clip on her hair with light brown top with two layer of skirt like a trainee dancer with black short with lovely pink shoes and a lovely black blow on her chest with a small yellow bag with extra fluff around and the other one who's also a girl about the same age as Ash and yet he haven't see her since she's decide to go to Hoenn region to become a Pokémon Coordinator since she got a Pokémon Performance and yet she got hazel brown hair short that it was once long – very long with different bowie hat in dark pink-type colour with flat black on it with blue eyes and wearing light lavender top with shortness red cardigan with black top underneath with very long dark grey stocking with brown boots and lastly she got a single blue ribbon as well. And if he had a guess what's inside his Muk than his hunch well be correct when SHE said.

"Hey, that's no fair," she said in slight jealous and a humph as well. "I want to trap inside Muk, not you Clemont!"

"Muk! Muk!"

"What is that Muk is doing?" another girl said in act of surprise that she's never seen anything like this before in her own life. "I never seen anything like this before."

"Would you please help me?" a voice said to them who happen to be a male and yet Ash is correct that he knows that's voice anyway from here. "I don't know what's just happen since we got here and took a very long time to get and wait for you, Serena."

"True, true," a trainer – no - a Pokémon Performance name Serena who happen to be Ash old – but long forgotten and a cringing to him for a while with her passion and her lust of course, well not exactly that she knows Ash since she was little in her own time. And yet she is trying to make more and more closer to Ash – not in general way, but more support and comfortable for him since her passion couldn't resisted him for so long and yet she never tell him that she love him – always.

"Serena," Ash cried out. When Serena is now very happy to see Ash once again. Until a silent shock take place on her that she's saw more girls – Misty, May, Dawn and of course Iris as well. That's she can't believe her own eyes that more girls are teaming up with Ash. Could this mean that Serena is not the first girl with Ash? Oh boy, this will much more complex and more harder from what she can see it. Until she try is stay calm before everything is gone with it. Before she will get closer to him, no matter what it will take.

"Ash," Serena said to him. That she haven't see him for a while. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Ash respond to her.

"Hey, Ash," Bonnie said to him. "I haven't see you for a while since in Kalos region."

"It sure is," Ash confirm to her that he haven't see her for a while. Brock and Tracy quickly dragging Muk away from him and yet it revealed that it is a male who got same hair and same eyes to compare to Bonnie with large-size glasses and wearing a jumpsuit in azure light blue colour with some yellow strap on it upper knee and lower knee including collar as well and he got grey and white colour trainers with large bag pack that's behind him.

"Thank," he said to them, when he's rubbing his hair. "I have no idea why that Muk is doing that for a reason?"

"That's because Muk is away saying hello to you, Clemont," Ash said to him. When Clemont look at him. "Hey, Clemont, it's been a while."

Clemont one of the Kalos Gym Leader of Lumiose City – the main capital city and heart of Kalos and yet he too is traveling with Ash as well along with his little sister of Bonnie and yet another member who also embark on her journey – which she have no idea which part she would like to do before she decide to enrol in a Pokémon Performance who happen to be Serena – another friends of Clemont, Bonnie and also Ash Ketchum of course.

"Whoa," Clemont said to him in sudden delighted to see him again, "Ash. It has been a while since in Kalos Region."

"It's sure is," Ash comment to him. "Man, it's has been a while."

"I take it that he is also another friend of yours, right Ash?" said Dawn. When a silent surprise and shock take place on Serena that Ash got himself another girl. That she's can't believe her own eyes.

"Right," Ash replied to her. "Everyone," he announce to them apart from Oak and his mum of course. "This is my good friends in the Kalos Region; I like to say meet Clemont along with his little sister Bonnie and of course this is Serena, who also another friend of mine as well."

"Nice to meet you," May said to them.

"Hello," Iris replied to them.

"Hello there," Dawn said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Brock said to them.

"Hello," Tracy add on.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person," Clemont said to them in greeting introduction.

"Clemont is also a Gym Leader of the Lumiose City that his Gym is specialist of Electric-type Pokémon," Ash explain to them about Clemont as a Gym Leader where he won his fifth Gym Leader since then. "And he is also a famous inventor."

"An inventor did you say?" Tracy said.

"Right," this time Bonnie said to him. "My brother is very good creating thing, including he create thing and yet sometime it's make thing worst when its somehow blow it up."

"I see," Tracy understand from what Bonnie said.

Clemont rose up and said to his sister. "Bonnie, please. You don't have to said to them."

"Well, someone need to talk to them about your past experience since you keep blow thing up!" Bonnie argue with him. "Besides, now we are here to see Ash since we leave Lumiose City so that we are here to see him."

"I know that," Clemont replied. "And yet it took a while for waiting Serena since she went to Hoenn region to become a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Really? No way?" Dawn surprise out from what Clemont said and yet looking at Serena. "You are just becoming Pokémon Coordinator."

"Well thing is that it is much more difficult to compare Pokémon Performance since and yet mastering those move is really is difficult to learn more about it," Serena replied and said to her since she's arrived in Hoenn to learn more and more about Pokémon Coordinator and understand the mastering of combination tactic.

"Well, since you are try to learn more about Pokémon Coordinator," said May. "We could help you."

"You mean it?" Serena is little stun from what those girls - and yet she got a secretly jealous on them for hanging around with Ash.

"Oh, both of them are professional Pokémon Coordinator and they got some cool combination so that you can try mastering those move," Ash said to her. "You should listen to them and understand more and more thing about perfection on your Pokémon moves and yet sometime you will win a ribbon."

"I'd see," Serena understand from what Ash said. Hoping she will learn more and more about becoming a Pokémon Coordinator.

Gray walks in and see three another friends of Ash and yet surprise than ever that he knows one of them – the short light hazel brown hair and yet he knows about her but he can't remember where exactly that he could have sworn that he knows her, something he remember when he was little including Ash – except his Grandfather's camping of course that he is not interesting for the time being that he knows every Pokémon since his grandfather show him everything from his background. But he could have sworn that he know her. But where? Hoping he will find some information about her, if he can remember her.

Until suddenly when a small rustling that's inside Bonnie's bag when a small orange-mouse-like Pokémon with a round body. It has a round, black ears with pale yellow interiors, black eyes with a tiny nose and a prominent upper incisor with a slight point. On each cheek is a circular like Pikachu – except this one got dark orange marking with black whiskers. The upper whiskers have branches and resemble antennae, while the lower whiskers are simple and yet this Pokemon got a thick black stripe down is back and it has a pale yellow belly and it has stubby limbs with three digits on each paw and a long, thin black tail with a tuft of fur on the tip. When Bonnie look at it.

"Huh?"

A small orange who happen to be Dedenne when it make – no – he yawn out from his sleep. "De. Dedennne."

"Oh good, you are wake," Bonnie said. "Everyone, I like to meet my special friend name Dedenne.

"Ded – Dedenne," it chipped out and greet them.

"So cute!" Misty said and squeal out to see another cutie.

"Yeah, its so cute!" Iris chirped out to see another cute Pokémon.

"I'll say," Bonnie agree with her. "Although it is my brother Pokémon and yet I am took care of it, right Dedenne?"

"Dee-Ded- enne," said Dedenne.

Axew look at Dedenne when suddenly. "AXEW! EW! EW!" Axew cried when he quickly jump back toward Iris' hair that she is have no idea what's going with her partner.

"Huh? Hey Axew? What's got into you by any chance?" Iris said to her partner.

"Oh, right," Ash remember now since there is a new type of Pokémon since he arrive at the Kalos region and learn there is a new type called Fairy-type Pokémon. "The thing is Iris that Dedenne is not Electric – well part Electric-type Pokémon."

"Huh? Half of Electric-type Pokémon? What is a half remain anyway?" Iris blink and look at Ash for a reason.

"That's Dedenne is a Fairy-type Pokémon," Ash answer out to her.

And yet Iris is making a frightening squeal that she can't believe her own eyes that this little Dedenne is a Fairy-type Pokémon. "A Fairy? You telling me that this little one is part Fairy?" she point at Bonnie's Dedenne.

"Yeah, Dedenne is part Fairy-type Pokémon," Bonnie replied when a horrified scream take place on Iris.

"Okay what is going on here?" Gary said to know what is going on here, "Why she's acting like this?"

"Well, Iris didn't like Ice-type Pokémon for start because of her shivering exposed since what happened," Ash explain to him, that he know about Iris' phobia about Ice-type. "She always hate Ice-type ever since – well most of them that she is trying to overcome Ice-type Pokémon. And now she didn't like Fairy-type Pokémon.

"Fairy-type Pokémon," Iris said when her eyes is now making a small twitch on Dedenne. "I heard those type that they are superior and super effective against Dragon-type Pokémon from what I remember when Elder told me about Dragon-Pokémon weakness and yet I remember that Fairy-type is one of them and they are very hard to deal with them."

"Oh," this time Dawn said to her. "In case you didn't know that Togekiss – well- maybe as a supported as a Normal and Flying-Type Pokémon and yet it revealed that Togekiss is also part Fairy and Flying-type Pokémon."

"And Marill," Tracy add. "Marill may support as Water-type Pokémon and yet its also part Fairy-type Pokémon as well. A Water and Fairy."

"And Mr. Mime," Delia add on. That Ash have no idea when Ash sudden realise and quickly said -

"Wait, are you saying that-?" Ash is surprise from what he learn today that he doesn't know Mr. Mime other half.

"That's right," Delia confirm to him. "Mr. Mime maybe supported as a Psychic-type Pokémon, but it is also a Fairy-type Pokémon."

"Whoa, I didn't know about it," Ash surprise from his own admit.

"Me neither," Misty agree and add on when Brock make a nod that's both of them didn't know that Mr. Mime is also part Fairy. "Wow, who know that Mr. Mime is also a Fairy-type. So tell me, how did you know that Mr. Mime is one of them?"

"Why, Professor Oak, of course," Delia replied to her and the others. "He said to me that Mr Mimi is one of the Fairy-type Pokémon family and yet few of them are also main Fairy-type Pokémon as well."

"I get it now," Gray understand the logic of this. "They were once different type until its confirm that most of them are Fairy-type Pokémon like Marill and also Mr. Mime and lots of them as well. Which it's make sense of course that Fairy-type Pokémon are extreme difficult to battle against them that I heard there is a Gym Leaders who specialist in Fairy."

"Oh, you mean Valerie," Ash said to him.

"Who's Valerie?" Ritchie replied to him that he didn't know some character that he never met them.

"Oh, Valerie is one of the Kalos Gym Leader that I fought to win my Sixth Gym Badges," he explain to him. "Valerie is actually my Fairy-type Gym Leader that I have never fought in my life that her Pokémon is very strong and yet it is very difficult to against her and yet I somehow manage to win and earn her badge."

"A Fairy Gym?" Misty is little surprise. "I didn't know there is a gym contain Fairy-type Pokémon."

"Well, I hear that there are few gyms in different region contain Fairy-type Pokémon, but never hear that Ash have somehow won against Fairy-type Pokémon," said Brock. "And yet there is one Gym that Ash never face – A Dark Gym Leader and it is very rare."

"Oh yeah, I remember that Dark-type Gym Leader is very rare among of all Gym Leader," said Misty.

"Same here," Clemont said to them. "Dark Gym is very extremely rare since I know about it and yet there is one from what I know that he live in Galar Region who is a Dark-type Gym Leader but I can't remember his name of course."

"Guess Dark-type Gym Leader is very rare from what I know about it," said Brock. "Anyway, you are definitely a Gym Leader of Kalos right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Clemont replied to him.

"May I ask who's looking after the gym while you and your sister away?" Brock asking him for a reason.

"Oh, Clembot is looking after the gym," he replied to him.

"Clembot?" Misty confuse.

"My brother's invention of course," Bonnie said to them. "You see that my brother create an artificial robot so that it programmed himself so that its look after the gym leader. Think of it as a backup supply while me and my brother on a journey in each every place in Kalos."

"Wow, that is a great idea to create a robot to look after the gym and yet the first robot as a supported gym leader," Brock is truly impressive from what Bonnie said. "Robot's gym leader. Can wait to see it."

"You are more than welcome to the Lumiose City, when you ever want and you may see Clembot if you like," Clemont offer him to come to Lumiose whenever he want to go.

"Sure, I love to see it," Brock agree to come to Kalos. If he is ready of course. Knowing he is still study to be a Pokémon Doctor.

"By the way, I never met your name before," Clemont said to them that he never seen them before. "Of course, you know who I am, of course."

"That's right," Brock said. "I'm Brock, former Gym Leader of the Pewter City and become a Pokémon Doctor and of course Pokémon Breeder as well."

"And I'm Misty," she said to them by introduce. "Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"No way," Bonnie is surprise to hear it from them. "You two are Gym Leader?"

"Well, basically that Misty is still a Gym Leader," Brock clarified to her. "Yet, I am the former Gym Leader."

"If you are a former Gym Leader, who's looking after the Gym?" Clemont ask him.

"My brother – Forrest is now official Gym Leader since he keep looking after it for quite a some time," Brock said to him. "But there is some problematic to study more become a Pokémon Doctor of course, which we don't want to talk about it."

"I see," Clemont understand from what Brock said. Until Bonnie suddenly realise when she mention the word call 'Gym Leader' and yet there is one who happened to be a Gym Leader.

"Hey, Clemont," she said to him. "Do you remember there is another Gym Leader who come here who is a Pokémon Conno – or something that I don't recoil the name?"

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" her brother said.

"Well, do you remember when there is another gym leader from different region who got green hair and green eyes and wearing a green bow tie when we save from the rampaging Eelektross," she explain to him about the other gym leader.

"Oh yeah, I remember him," Clemont remember that guy from before. "You mean Cilan."

"What you mean him?" Brock surprise out from what Clemont said.

"Well, yeah," he replied and confirm to him. "We met him in the Lumoise City since what happened in the past. Why, what's going on?"

"Well," Brock said and quickly place his hand on his shoulder in cold sever on him. "That guy name Cilan is another companion by," he point to, "him," he point to Ash.

"Wait?" Clemont remember correctly from what Cilan said before about a special friend. Which mean- "Are you saying that Cilan's special friend is none other than Ash?" He's now litracy freaking out.

Brock nod to him in simple confirmation.

"Are you telling me that he didn't say the word about Ash?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Brock said to her. "Look like Ash got a lot in comment for not telling us about Cilan and yet he never said to us since the day before he enrol in Alola school."

"That's cheating!" Bonnie yell out like a little kid. "He should have tell us about Ash not special friend."

"I agree," Clemont agree with his sister for not sharing more information about more and more traveling since before they met Ash and Pikachu. Before they met Cilan – the Gym Leader of Unova. If Cilan come to Professor Oak's place – oh boy – Ash Ketchum is about get a huge trouble for this – well, not quite huge – huge. More like asking a lots of question for not sharing more detail about his adventure and yet never said about Cilan since both of them met.

Once the reunion is nearly complete – well apart from Cilan when suddenly a massive explosion take place behind the back garden when something is about to happen to all other Pokémon, including Ash's Pokémon as well. Whatever is, there is trouble and yet it about to get double. That's mean, they are here – big time.

"What's going on?" Ash cried out to know what happen today. Can Ash and the others save the Pokémon or they will about get prepare for trouble.

* * *

Outside of the main Professor Oak's lab – well near toward Professor Oak's lab, when a car quickly halt and nearly toward it when a driver quickly stop it when a driver and Clian look there is smoke of explosion coming from the main back garden. When both of them already dislocate their seatbelt and switch off the main car engine as well and got out when both of them saw smoke coming out but it is more like a sudden explosion take place that's something happen to Professor Oak's lab.

"What's that?" Cilan said.

"It's something happen at Professor's lab that we are just got here," a driver replied to him. "My guess that your friends is about to make a whole lots of trouble from this matter."

"Oh no!" Cilan is getting worry on Ash and Iris. "I got to do something and hurry."

"Hold on, second," a driver said to him and halt him before he make his move. "I just need to get something first before we ca save your friends."

"Oh right," Cilan said and understand. "Please make it hurry."

"Patience," he said. "You have no idea that they are about to face me for a well earn shock," a driver toward a small chest component – a glove component, when a drive out and place it and look back at Cilan. "So, should we get going?"

Until a shock take place on him in sudden surprise that he remember who that guy is when he's almost yell out. "It's can't be."

The driver look Cilan for few seconds. That he can't believe his own eyes that it is HIM. A driver is wearing cap different shade of green – one light and the other dark with dark opal shape that's attach on it. But that is impossible? How that impossible that driver is wearing – unless – no – no – no – It can't be alright. That mean – he is now adult. But how? And why? Oh my Gaia, there are so many question that's need answering and so many question. Hoping the DigiDestiends will soon met him – eventually.

* * *

**What is going in the main Professor Oak? And why Cilan is now total shock that he can't believe his own eyes and who is this driver who hold a Digivice and yet what is the Wicked plan? Find out next time in DigiPoke.**

**Whew that is a longest chapter in that part of the story.**

**Anyway, I put Ritchie in there that Ash and Ritchie haven't seen each other for a very long time in Johto - which its true of course so that I decide to put him here in my story and yet I did mention that Ritchie obtain a Mega Stone so that one of his Pokémon can actually Mega Evolve, but I can't tell you which one because he got two of them and one of them have the ability to Mega Evolve. Also I put Iris there along with Clemont and his sister and yet Serena and yet I did make Serena finch because - well - you know girls over Ash. But I am not a support on Ash and Serena - they are not my type. And yet Iris is now shock and learn about other species of type of Pokémon are fairy and yet she's now freak out because - well - in general theory that she's knows about fairy-type because they are superior of all Dragon-type Pokémon.**

**Also there is a special episodes that's only in Japan that Brock and Cilan met each other but they'd never tell they're name including Clemont and Bonnie met him as well and yet Cilan didn't tell about 'special friend' yet it was Ash. That mean that Ash didn't tell them about Cilan nor his adventure as well. And also in this part when Gary will uncover the secret of Ash so that he will get the bottom of this. And yet Iris call Ash a kid and yet she made a mistake for calling Misty - so don't mess with her.**

**And yet I did put a Jigglypuff with a marker in front of the DigiDestineds - Izzy, Mimi and Joe until they'd fall asleep. Classic moment since what happened in the original series. Matt, well, he did lie about his mum phone number that in fact that he got some history with her since the outcome of the divorce when he and his brother were young in there time. And yet I did put gender on Pokémon because since the event of Gen II - Johto that they'd introduce Gender as in Male and Female - which it is embarrassing of course.**

**And oh yeah, in the beginning of the Chapter that I did make a small theory about other children were also chosen like the Original Chosen including the Chosen of UK in general thoery that they are Chosen to be a 13 Royal Knights including Greece DigiDestiends for having those God-man type Digimon and also the canon version about Daigo and his friends are also chosen as well since they are the one who defeated Piedmon for good. Return he is back - getting his revenge on them - including the Chosen Traits as well. Including the Wielder of Hope. **

**Anyway, the next chapter that Ash and Gary are about to be shock to see someone they know about him when they were little and yet there is a familiar face for not being seeing for a very long time since. Don't worry, Cilan is in the next chapter and shock of their life of Brock, Cilan and Clemont as well and please don't judge on my writing not make a crtitc okay. Look at my profile for understanding okay. And yet, Stay At Home, Protect NHS and Save Life from the threat of COVID-19.**


End file.
